Bindweed
by Jestrbob
Summary: Different Harry, Wiser, Smarter, and confident. Entire Tri-Wizard Tournament results are different, Starts near the final Event.
1. Bindweed Chapter 1

My 1st attempt for WriNoMo.

I failed to make the Nov 30th deadline.

I posted the 6 completes chapters and the 7th partial chapter.

I will be replacing chapter 7 by the End of December

I hope I didn't miss this up badly. (can one mess up goodly?

/AN :Story idea initially Harry learns to do one spell without a wand and silently, Wingardum Levioso.

an outline of the story idea:

During the ritual to restore Riddle's body, he levitates a stone and a part of a plant, Bindweed, into the cauldron and that radically changes the ritual.

Peter chants his portion of the ritual:

Bones of the father, unknowingly taken, will restore his body.

Peter then cuts off his hand and arm a point below the elbow.

The Flesh of the servant willingly given will renew his flesh

Harry's Voice interrupts Peter and the ritual:

The voice of his enemy will be heard.

Stone of Earth shall contain his person and all his branded followers.

Wind of the world will carry all parts of his soul here.

Bindweed will soul within the stone,

until the end of time.

Peter cuts off his arm and finishes to finish the ritual.

Voldemort rises from the cauldron.

Harry's scar rips open and the fragment is pulled from his scar as a great wind appeared.

The rest of Horcrux are pulled out of their containment vessels and impact the slowly hardening body of Voldemort as screams once in agony as his body turns to stone.

Seconds later Peter drops the knife as his body also starts turning to stone, as does all the rest of the Deatheaters where ever they are.

Harry uses the spell to lift the knife to his hand and cuts the ropes. Freeing himself.

Harry looks and sees three stone wands sticking out of Peter's stone robe.

He goes back to the cup and takes it back to Hogwarts.

Everyone is upset. There is a stone Moody standing in the middle cleared pitch and in the stands are dozen of stone figures all Deatheaters scattered throughout the Ministry of Magic

I wrote that note to myself a few months ago, back in May or June of 2019. On the 1st of November, I reopened the note and started outlining and fleshing out the story. I believe I have it half done after about 7 hours of writing and correcting and rewriting. It stands at 22,000+ words currently and 6 bullet points to deal with before it is done.

Here is the 1st chapter of about 50,000 words. I hope you enjoy it.

Funny I find myself writing more in hurried bursts, trying to get scenes and dialog down before I lose the train of thought. The writing is rough and I will need hours to refine it.

Then there is the story as it ended up:

Bindweed Chapter 1

The Morning

Harry awoke. Before jumping from the bed, he took the time to take a deep breath and center himself. This would be the final day he hoped. All the work and planning since All Hallows Eve will come down to this final event. After winning each task with full points, he would be 1st to enter the maze. He would be 20 minutes ahead of all the other champions.

Harry recalled all the visions he had during the Summer Holidays. Visions of Voldemort plotting a ritual to restore his body. Harry was ready to disrupt those plans if he could. Hermione and he had studied all sorts of ritual magic, since the first dream vision he had dealing with Voldemort getting a new body.

He was worried that the plan they had made would fail somehow. There were just too many factors which he to had to take place exactly right. He know at some point when things went tits up, he would be winging it. It was one of his greatest abilities, guess the right course of action and seeing the little openings and how to use them.

He had practiced doing the spells which he could do without a wand and silently. The other six he could do wandless but his accuracy wasn't as good as he wished. He had options. If he was wandless wouldn't be defenseless.

Months and years of trying to keep his summer holiday activities off of Dumbledore's radar were not always easy. He would often just avoid the discussions and agree that he would go along with Dumbledore's plans. Then once he left the Hogwarts express, just disappear by hiding in plain sight.

Harry had to apply himself after his 1st year. That was when he had realized he couldn't allow Ron to distract him from doing his best in class. The hard work paid off. The results were he took a different set of classes and insisted on dropping Divination before day one and picking up Arithmancy in its place. Even after the Headmaster tried to play his legal Magical Guardian Card, MacGonagall ended up agreeing with Harry. She just reported to the Headmaster, it had been taken care of, and Dumbledore dropped the issue into the waste bin. The loss was due to the pitfalls of a person with too many distractions and three full-time positions. He ended up doing none of the jobs 100% and most time it was closer to 25%. That was because he was always sticking his nose in other people's jobs and trying to micromanage their business and jobs.

Harry shoveled all those and many other conflicts aside, and made the effort to clear his mind. Taking three more deep breaths. And exhaling slowly. He reviewed the plans for today.

Shower; dress; meet up with Hermione; breakfast; a quiet walk; lunch; prep for the third and final event; win the damn thing and move on; take the end of term tests; escape for the summer.

Swinging his legs out of bed and gathering his shower stuff he headed off to start the day. Fifteen minutes later with his hair still damp, Harry wandered down the stairs leaving a slumbering Ron Weasley still asleep. As he went down the steps toward the Common Room he recalled all the Ron problems and how things had been somewhat resolved.

It had become an unwritten rule in the Dorm. Everyone had stopped babysitting Ron. It was after one too many famous Ron Rants about missing breakfast and most of the morning classes for the 4th day in a row, a dorm meeting was held. Neville suggested every stop babysitting Ron. No reminders about homework, no waking him up, and even not telling him to shower or change clothing. Eventually, McGonagall got involved after Ron had missed even more morning classes. She read Ron the riot act. He was put on academic probation and given detention for a month. While in detention he was required to write the essays and do school work which he had not been doing all year long.

This all ended up with Ron ended up resenting his life at school. He focused his resentment on Harry and blamed him for everything which was wrong in his life. Ron still took his resentment out on everyone but had focused several specific anger issues at Harry.

The straw that broke the camels back totally severing his friendship with Ron Weasley took place the night of October 31st. The night when Harry's name came out of the Goblet of Fire, Harry stood before Ron could even say anything. Standing on the bench while everyone was staring at him, he had made a Magical oath. "I Harold James Potter, didn't enter my name into the Goblet of Fire, I didn't ask anyone to enter my name in my stead. I swear this by my magic and upon my life. So Mot it." And A flash of light signified his oath had been accepted. "Well Folks, I am still alive, right? Had you expected me to drop dead?" Looking around at the mouths hanging open, he cast: "Expecto Patronus" and a large silvery stag coalesce from the mist which had flowed out of the tip of his wand. "Magic still works, so everyone knows I didn't enter my name. End of story." and sat back down.

That's when the fight nearly started. Ron blew up and yelled "Cheater."

Dumbledore made his way down, with several of the organizing committee following along behind him to where Harry sat.

The 1st words out of Dumbledore's mouth was "Harry my boy, you must complete. The Goblet of Fire has entered you into a binding contract, waving the slip pf paper under Harry's nose.

Harry eyed the slip carefully, "Nope! You're wrong."

Dumbledore asked with a dumbfounded look of amazement on his face. "How is that?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Well Headmaster, your instructions stated 'for one to enter the tournament, you must be an of age student', right? Guess what, I am not 'of age' and therefore not eligible to enter. The second of your instructions was 'Any student which is of age that wishes to enter were to sign your name and write their school's name on the slip of parchment'." Pointing at the slip of parchment. "That name is printed on the parchment, not a signature and there is no school name, ergo only a fool would call that an entry slip. That is three things you have which are just wrong, Headmaster."

Barty Crouch interjected, "See here child, you must compete in the tournament, it is in the rules and contracts."

Harry gave a vexed exhale, " You just called me a 'child'. A child' can NOT be entered into the contest. Then I have to ask you what rules and what contract. I have neither seen any rules nor contract. Only a total fool enters into a contract without informed consent. Has any of the people that entered their names seen any rules or contracts? Why should I take any of you at your word about what is in or is not in the rules and contract? You said" pointing at the Headmaster, "that 'it was impossible for anyone not of age to enter into the tournament', right Headmaster?" Taking a breath of air and trying to control his rising temper, "Did you lie then or are you lying now? How can I tell which?"

Harry turned around to sit down. Ludo Bagman said, "You have to compete!"

Harry laughed, "Let me see the contract and rules, then I can decide for myself. I am sure you have some unlawful betting scheme cooked up. How much did you lose at the World Quidditch Cup? How much do you still owe?"

Dumbledore said, "As your magical Guardian I can make you comply and compete?"

This sat Harry's temper off. "Now you claim and play that card. Where was my Magical Guardian on my 11th Birthday? That is the absolute deadline by law for my real Magical Guardian to explain to me of all the rights and duties I have as an Heir to Nobel and Elder House, isn't it? Well, where was my so-called self proclaimed and self-appointed Magic Guardian? It was also the absolute deadline for my will my parent's will to have been read and executed. Where are my parent's wills? Why haven't they been read and executed? After all, that is the basis of all your claims, isn't it? But the great and mighty Albus Fucking Dumbledore is the person that sealed the wills. Who knows what is in the wills? No one but you Headmaster. However all of that, you failed and if you keep insisting on playing the role of Magical Guardian, maybe I need to see you in front of the Wizengamot for gross abuse of power and position as well being criminally negligent in your claimed duties. You either did ignore the laws and customs and are a common criminal or you are not and never were my Magical Guardian. Maybe what we have an attempt at line theft. I can and will ask the Goblins for an audit of the Potter Vaults, If you took any money and I find out you're are not my Magical Guardian, Then I will demand you be placed in Azkaban Prison. Either way you are way off base, Headmaster. " spoke Harry as he turned his back to the group.

"Oh, and by the way people," Harry finished off with these words and with an affectation of talking downward to inferior people, "I understand that contracts are complex and most often misunderstood. If I, a minor completes in the tournament, I could be in breach of the contract of the rules. What then happens to you because you signed the contract which stated I must be 'of age'. If you allow me, a minor, to complete you would also be in breach of that contract. The way things stand right now, I am a minor, and if I fail to compete, I lose my magic and maybe my life. If I do compete I lose my magic and maybe my life. However, you all are a party to the contract. If I don't compete then you are also in breach of contract. Now this last item, if you allow me to compete, then you, the organizing committee, and that's all of its members are in breach and if If I don't compete you are in breach. You lose no matter what I do. Get me the contract and a copy of the rules. I will need tomorrow off to contact a Wizarding Barrister at Law. Why? Because not one of you idiots is a barrister and you have no ability to understand what is and isn't contract law. It could be that if I do compete in the tournament, then the other champions will be in breach of contract because I am a minor. What will happen to them?"

Standing up once more he motioned to Hermione and she stood they both walked out of the room. The explosion of noise erupting behind them was deafening.

Walking slowly down the steps from his dorm, Harry reached the Common Room, He spied Hermione. She hugged Harry. "You are too tense.", stated Hermione. "You need to relax and center yourself. The plan will work."

"Just remembering stuff. It makes me edgy. Old memories about the Halloween feast." Then Harry explained his biggest fear. "There are just too many things which go wrong. The plan counts on each one of our guesses are exactly right, all the time. It all hinges on the idea that Voldemort will make his move after I win this event. But we don't know how he will get to me."

Harry and Hermione ate their breakfast in companionable silence. When both were ready they left to take a walk down by Black Lake. Harry set down and mindlessly stared off into space. He attempted to order his mind, viewing and putting the restless thoughts away.

That Halloween Eve was one of the worst ever for him. The following weeks were a mix of some students calling him a coward and others still calling him a cheater.

Over the following weeks the Wizard Barrister, Theodore Edwards Tonks made a small fortune in legal fees. The Wizarding Barrister started by filing a suit before the Wizengamot on Harry's behalf. When the Barrister Tonks explained exactly what the people that wrote the contact had done, the Wizengamot was fit to be tied. The Committee had tied every member which voted in favor of restarting the Tournament as being part of the committee as a whole. If the Tri-Wizard Tournament needed extra funding, those members of the Wizengamot would have to pay out of their own pockets. Not only that but because of the age clause, the Wizengamot was forced to declare Harold Jame Potters was an 'of age' wizard. If they didn't they all were in danger of losing their magic. The Wizengamot then turned around the stripped of Albus Dumbledore his Chief Wizards post and his appointment to the ICW.

Harry needed to force all those issues out of his mind. The past was over and today was what he needed to concentrate upon.

Hermione sat beside him as they both watched a piece of parchment. It had all the same appearances of the Marauder's Map but was specialized to show the only maze and creatures within it.

Harry said "There goes Barty Crouch into the maze carrying the winner's cup to the center of the maze. I thought someone said that Mad-Eye was supposed to do that?"

"Maybe he is busy or the Headmaster changed his mind." posited Hermione. "Hagrid is there with his Blast Ended Skrewts. Wow, 15 of those things are being turned loose."

There are already two Bogarts, and Sphinx in the maze." Remarked Harry. "Is that a Lethifold? These people are insane."

Hermione nodded in agreement as four Acromantulas were seen being placed inside the maze. "Insane indeed. Take no chances today Harry stick to the plan."

Harry nodded in agreement watching the maze shift.

Lunchtime the day of the third event.

Soon it was time for the noon meal. Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall. They were met by Professor McGonagall, and she said to Harry, "Your family is here to share lunch with you."

Harry asked "My Family?"

McGonagall says "Yes, the Weasleys are awaiting you for lunch. All arranged by Professor Dumbledore."

Harry said with an even, almost detached voice, "My Family might be considered Ted Tonks, his wife, and Nymie, they are cousins. Other than Malfoy and his Mother, and Crazy Cousin Bellatrix or Sirius I have no relatives. The Twins are my friends and teammates, not family. Ron isn't my friend, and if you recall Molly sent me 6 howlers when Ted Tonks forced the Wizengamot to nullify the unlawful marriage contract with her daughter, which 'Professor Dumbledore' also arranged. No, the Weasleys are not my family, now or ever." Harry turned and walked with Hermione into the Great Hall.

As the two sat down Harry said, "Family? Hermione one day I expect it will be you and your parents who have that title."

Hermione sat there blushing.

After Lunch.

Harry had an hour after lunch before he was required to report to the contestants' tent.

When Harry got there, he was separated from Hermione, and her last words to him were "Remember the plan. All of the plans. Stay Safe!" followed by a kiss which left a lot to be promised.

The Maze

Harry stood patiently waiting as final instructions were given. It seemed those instructions were more for the crowd than the Champions. Harry could not pull out his map and look at it. Harry was counting minutes as recalled the reiterations of the maze's configuration. If the cannon sounded on the minute, he had a straight run into the maze. It was might make 1/3 of the way into the maze before the maze shifted.

Harry raced into the maze as the cannon sounded. Following the plan which they had developed slowly over time since his name came out of the accursed Goblet of Fire. Harry stopped when he reached a solid wall of green. Turning to his left he ran 125 feet stopped and turned towards the center of the maze. Referring to his map, He waited for the maze to shift.

Standing there waiting Harry recalled the many months of fighting with the Ministry of Magic, Wizengamot, and Dumbledore. All of those appeared at one time or another to want to kill him or steal from him. The realization that not all was as it seemed took place after his 1st year. After getting help from the twins, he was taken to St Mungos for the injuries he had from his so-called Uncle.

While in the Hospital and showing the bars which were on his window to Dumbledore, Dumbledore backed off his demands that Harry must return that summer to the Dursley. He got a room at the Leaky Cauldron for the summer.

Called back tot he present, Harry felt the magic build just before the maze shifted. He ran forward again. He ran until he was stopped by another solid wall of the hedge. There he turned right and ran 45 feet and stopped and turned facing the center and waited until the maze shifted again. The maze shifted a second time, and Harry ran forward again. He stopped before he reached the wall which would have stopped him from moving forward. This time he turned left and ran a few yards and stopped to face towards the center of the maze and waited.

Harry thought about his second year. How hard he had worked. He became lost when Hermione got petrified. How he struggled and worked alone. He was forced to become a better student. He worked at taking notes for Hermione. He would set and read aloud the chapters which were set for reading. His grades improved over time that year. He revised his notes aloud.

After Hermione was un-petrified, she told him she remembered every word he spoke. Harry felt all his hard work was worth the effort. The hug he was rewarded with made him realize how much he valued Hermione and how much he had missed her.

The second summer, he didn't even go to the Dursleys but went directly to Leaky Cauldron. He again paid for and got lessons from the Goblins just like the prior year. The Petra as they preferred being called, encouraged him to read and study. Over time he knew what questions to ask of them.

Harry's attention was pulled back to the present as he felt the subtle buildup of magic around him. Harry scolded himself for being allowed to be distracted. Harry prepared for the maze to shift. When the maze shifted, an opening appeared directly right in front of him. Ahead is saw he saw a straight path to the center of the maze. The trophy cup was finally within his sight. Without glancing left or right he raced forward. As soon as he reached the goal he allowed his fingers to close, grasping the cup. The center of the maze was filled with the multi-color flash of a Portkey. Harry was gone!

Harry felt the wrenching feeling as if someone had hooked him just behind his navel and pulled him across the fabric of the universe. The dizzy swirling of colors filled his eyes. The wonder of Portkey travel he thought. Harry remembered the harsh lessons he had learned after the World Cup Portkey trips.

The trip to the World Cup. What a cluster that turned out to be he recalled. The Game itself was great. It was what had happened after sunset which still made his stomach clench. The explosions. The fires. Becoming separated from Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys. The finding the three Death Eater scum raping those two girls. Without a second thought, he cast the Bombarda charm three times quickly and watched as their heads disappeared in a red mist. It was so easy. A slash and a three-syllable word. Then the memory of picking up the youngest girl and carrying her out of harm's way to the edge of the woods. Hearing more screams from the camp, Harry made 4 more trips rescuing people.

Then being called in front of the Wizengamot. They demanded an explanation of why he had killed, rather than stun. During that trial, he had been prosecuted by Dumbledore. During the entire trial, Albus had, what Harry called, Dumbledore's disappointed Grandfather's face on the whole time,

Harry had replied when asked about his actions said, "I protected the innocent."

Dumbledore asked, "What about those you killed, they were not given a chance to repent."

Harry simply asked, "How many times and how many chances have they had and still didn't repent. They made their choice. I made mine. I stand by my choices and my actions. Turning to look at the Wizengamot Chamber and gallery full of people. If those had been your daughters, grandchildren or even you, Would you have wanted those criminals to be given a third or a fourth or more second chance to 'repent'? Would you have simply stunned them, if you were in my shoes?" Harry asked as he stared at a scarred Auror. "No! You would have done just as I did. I put them down, like the animals they were. That night I made five trips taking Witches and Wizards to the safety of the woods. Each of them was in danger of losing their lives. One group was being tortured with a curse being yelled, 'Crucio'! What should I have done just ask them to 'stop, please'?"

The vote was taken and Harry was cleared. He was allowed to leave and no charges were pressed. He learned later during the debate which had followed that many wanted him rewarded with an Order of Merlin. The person who stopped that was Dumbledore.

Harry finally put the distractions out of mind and concentrated. The Spinning slowed and he started kicking his feet. Full focus on what is happening now, he reminded himself.

Harry was successful as he landed on his feet without the minute of disorientation or falling over he had felt the last two times he used this method of travel. Dropping the cup to the ground, he crouched down and took in his surroundings. A graveyard. The one that had filled his mind during his recent visions. He rolled to the right slightly as a red beam of a curse flew over where he had been crouching. Before he could arise the rapid footfalls of a single person running towards him were heard. He played as if he had been really stunned.

Freezing still, Harry waited. Then when the person stood over him casting a shadow on his face, Harry cast a silent Stunner thinking, "Stupify" at near point-blank range, dropping his unknown foe to the ground.

Standing up, Harry looked down at Peter Pettigrew. "Stupify" was cast again for good measure. He quickly looked around then began searching the unconscious man, he secured another wand, several pouches, and bottles of potion ingredients. Stunning the man a 3rd time, he felt safe searching the nearby area. He found a large cauldron and fire burning and a book of rituals sitting next to it on a wooden table. He quickly realized what was going on.

Harry continued to look around in a general search pattern around until he heard someone screaming out "Wormtail" in a nearby mausoleum. Peeking through the doorway, there he found Voldemort, well actually Babymort. He appeared to be small, like a baby in size. But the thing also had the appearance of an old man, twisted with age. The body Voldemort was currently occupying was horrible in appearance, a twisted unnatural thing. The abomination was weak and had been screaming for Pettigrew to feed him. Harry stunned Voldemort picking up the bundle and carried it to the cauldron.

The prankster blood ran through his veins and said "No, No, No. That ritual just won't do." After he had read through the prepared ritual.

Harry decided to rewrite the ritual. All that extra reading he had done since he got access to information during his second summer holiday would be put to good use.

Three important things he had learned three things about Magic. It was the Focus of the caster, the caster's intent and the power which the caster could call up. It was the intent of the caster in all rituals like this which was far more important than anything else. Harry just didn't take the time to worry about the unintended consequences which might take place as he altered the intent of the ritual. He started by modifying the wording and content of the ritual.

Harry found a piece of parchment, a quill and ink in the bag of supplies which were near the cauldron. Thinking back to the classes and extra reading he had done, Harry planned.

Harry reread the words on the original parchment starting with: Bones of the Father, unknowingly taken, will restore his body, and the rest of the ritual.

He starting writing the new ritual he would use in the original ritual's place:

Spirit of Magic, hear my voice.

The voice of Tomas Marvolo Riddle's enemy.

The voices which call out for justice in the names of all his many victims.

Stone of the Earth. Solid and unmoving,

You will give his body material form.

You will contain his person and all his branded followers.

Winds of the world. Swift, free, and unbound

You will carry all parts of his fractured soul here.

From wherever they may be hidden or locked away.

Looking around he noticed the last symbolism he needed. Harry thanked Neville silently in his thoughts for his fascination with plants and plant trivia. Walking over to one of the graves he picked up a few spindly, long green vine growths with white 5 petaled flowers. He noted some of the blooms had already started going to seed.

Bindweed, grown out of the Earth, The keeper of life

You will join the souls within the unchanging stone,

and bind it inside the stone, unliving and unmoving until the end of time.

The first three lines spoke of his authority to call upon Magic.

Then he followed with the actual command lines of the ritual, giving his intent to magic.

Three lines and three commands. Three by three. Hermione lectures about Arithmancy are paying off.

Intent: Check; Authority: Check; Symbols: Check; Permanence; Check. All set.

Harry started casting his rewritten ritual.

Slowly placing the potion ingredients, in the cauldron in the proper order as originally written. then waiting for the proper interval to pass between each ingredient. As the time came Harry picked that perverted twisted travesty of nature, Babymort and dumped him without ceremony into the cauldron.

Fixing his intent and goal firmly in his mind.

"Spirit of Magic hear my voice.

The voice of Tomas Marvolo Riddle's named enemy.

The voices which call out for justice in the names of all victims."

"Picking up a dark red stone with green and green spots which looked hard and solid, he held it over the cauldron reciting:

Stone of the Earth. Dead. Solid and unmoving,

You will give his body material and form.

You will contain his soul and all his branded followers.

After dropping the stone into the cauldron,

Harry threw his hands open wide:

Wind of the world. Swift, free and unbound

You will carry all parts of his shattered soul here,

From wherever they may be hidden, locked away or residing.

Carefully and gently he had a rolled up ball of dozens of vines of bindweed with Flowers and seed pods intact. He held the ball up while he was a few feet away from the Cauldron.

Bindweed, of the earth, keeper of life

You will join the souls with the unchanging stone,

and bind it inside the stone, unliving and unmoving until the end of time.

As soon as he tossed the ball of Bindweed into the Cauldron, a large column of white light and red sparks burst from the cauldron. The wind appeared swirling around the cauldron from sides, like a small tornado. Whipping and blowing debris around the cauldron. Then it changed into a large whirlwind. Harry watched as a tendril of green light came out of the cauldron and struck his forehead. Just before Harry passed out from the pain, he did witnesses the beam of green light, seizing a blackness and ripping it out of his scar. As the pain overcame him and he slid into the darkness of unconsciousness, he had a stay thought, my scar contained a piece of Riddle's soul. What joy!

Harry wouldn't be awake to see the seized a piece of Riddle soul drawn into the cauldron. Over the next several minutes, objects would swiftly arrive and the magic of the ritual would extract and seize the pieces of Riddle's soul drawing them into the cauldron. After the bit contained in Harry's scar, next was large snake, The green light simply removed the Snake's head and two feet of its large body, next flying through the air was a ring; then a locket; followed by an ornate cup; A silver locket; a tiara; then a shadowy form of a young teenage boy trying to struggle to escape. If Harry had been awake he would have recognized the form as young Riddle, which had been sent to his afterlife, when Harry killed the diary, was finally seized by the green light, and drawn into the cauldron.

The ritual was completed.

The graveyard suddenly grew silent as the wind stopped completely.

The angry hissing a white column streamed up into the air. As fast as it appeared, the beam of light shrank into a smaller beam as it suddenly grew brighter, only to slowly turning into an oblong oval-shaped blob of light sitting inside the cauldron. With a loud crack, the cauldron shattered and split apart and some parts of the cauldron slowly turned to dust as a figure emerged from the quickly dimming light. The figure was huddled into a fetal position. Slowly it stood up and as it stood a glow encompassed it, slowly moving from the feet upwards. The figure was tall and slender. It stood, But before it could move more than to open its mouth, forming a what would become silent scream of torment and pain, the body froze in place, unmoving and still.

A little more than an hour later, Harry slowly awoke. On top of being groggy, he was stiff and sore from laying on the ground for so long. It seemed to take far too slowly become aware of his surroundings. The blood from his forehead had run down the side of his face and dried into a thick cake. As he moved a little more blood wept from what had been his scar running down into his eye.

Harry took his time and looked at what was left behind in the aftermath of the ritual. The cauldron lay split and broken. The stresses of which the magic had placed upon had been too much Harry guessed. The lifelike statue of Voldemort with a look which was of pain mixed with rage was forever carved upon his tortured face. Voldemort's unblinking eyes were filled with unmistakable look anguish and pain. The body was still deformed and face had some of the features of a snake.

Harry stood, and carefully went looking for Pettigrew. When he found him he was lying still where he had fallen after he was stunned. Harry's eyes widened as he realized Pettigrew was stone-cold because he was turned to stone.

Harry developed a worried look sooner or later the Ministry or Dumbledore would come looking for him. One can not do this much magic and not go undetected. The light show should have attracted the Muggle police or military by now.

Harry grabbed the parchment with his changed ritual on it and hid it inside his shoe. He left the litter of the potion bags and bottles laying on the ground around the overturned table. He noticed the items laying around where the cauldron had stood. He gathered up the ring, a cup and tiara, and necklace and put them a different bag. He went through the bag with the original ritual parchment, book, and inks and left it all near the small table which had overturned in the aftermath of the ritual.

He fired a few more "Stupify" curses for good measure to make it sure it looked like a fight had taken place. He recalled the original ritual, Harry found Tomas Riddle's grave and pulled lots of dirt up, churning the ground, making it appear the grave had been 0violated. He found the ritual knife and carefully cut his arm allowing it to bleed. After smearing blood down his arm and allowing it to soak his shirt. He carefully wrapped it tightly with a strip of cloth torn from his shirt. He even used one of the wands he found on Peter to conjure a set of ropes and wrapped them around a tombstone to have appeared to have been tied up.

Having the scene all set and his lines all laid out in his mind. Harry found a broken tombstone and sat down to wait.

He ended up waiting for several hours to pass before help would arrive. Smiling at the imaged look he would get to see on Dumbledore's face when he sees Voldemort, bound into stone.

Back to the beginning

The center of the maze was filled with a flash of an out-bound Portkey. Everyone turned to watch the platform where the Winner would appear.

Seconds turned to minutes as a worried look slowly appeared on Dumbledore's face. The magical maze had started to disappear as soon as Harry touched the Cup. The Headmaster watched as various trainers moved to secure their assigned beasts. The of the three contestants two remained outside the maze were Krum and Diggory. Fleur had only made it about 40 feet into the maze when Harry touched the Cup. Confusion and then the chaos started as Dumbledore was peppered with questions by Fudge and other Ministry Officials.

McGonagall came up and reported plainly "Mister Potter was not to be found, and the Cup was missing."

Seconds later as the degree of confusion increased she was followed by Professor Flitwick and his report to Dumbledore. Flitwick had been tasked with examining the center of the maze and trying to detect what had happened.

The little Professor stated "The Cup's Portkey had been activated and appears to have taken Mister Potter off the school's grounds. The Portkey's target had been changed from the winner's platform to someplace else. The Aurors are trying to do a trace on its signature as well as the person which modified the Cup."

Dumbledore spied his friend, Alastor Moody standing on the far side of what had been the maze, stunning two of the Acromantulas which were supposed to part of the challenges in the maze.

Frowning, Dumbledore yelled "Silence!"

With a calmer voice, Dumbledore instructed, "Get the other competitors into the medical tent. Then order all the students to return to their common rooms until we sort out this little hitch. Don't let anyone leave the grounds. "

Nearly 18 minutes had passed since the Portkey had taken Harry away, several screams of pain or shock were heard. Those were followed by sounds and shouts of panic and uncertainty. Albus looked and saw the closest person screaming was Narcissa Malfoy.

Dumbledore's long legs made the distance shrink. He made his way to her and saw the reason for her screams. Her husband had turned to stone. Just sitting his seat looking down at his other hand which was clutching his arm.

As the Headmaster scanned the crowd he noted several new stone statues had appeared where before they stood or set as a living person. The oddest one was an Auror, Part of Fudge's protection detail. Yakley had also been turned to stone. Scanning the crowd he found Severus, he had also been turned to stone. All the known and many suspected but marked Death Eaters had magically been turned to stone, he summarized to himself.

In fear, he turned to Madam Bones, "Send an Auror to check on Azkaban. Most of the people here which have been turned to stone were known, accused or suspected Death Eaters."

Albus quickly cast several different diagnosis and detection scans on the statue of Lucius Malfoy. With a touch of panic in his voice, "These were not like the prior petrifications in our second year. These are not people turned to stone, these are stone, and appear to have the souls of the person locked inside. Alas, I know of no reversal process."

Fudge screamed, "Find who did this? We will push him through the Veil of Death! Look at how many purebloods lives he ended. It was Potter, wasn't it? Find him Dumbledore."

Dumbledore cast "Point Me Harry Potter" and held his wand in the palm of his hand. The wand slowly spun around in a circle. "He is located someplace which has been magically hidden." He declared.

An Auror flew up the path from Hogsmead on a broom. Upon spotting Madam Bones, he veered to her direction. Stopping next to Madam Bones, he leaps off his broom and stood at attention. After she acknowledged Him with a nod, he reported, "A large outburst of Magic in a Muggle area in the Yorkshire area. We are having trouble locating the exact place but three teams are working on it. One of the magical signatures in play seems to be Harry Potter's, but nothing is showing up in the magical under age detection network. No Magical Trace violations."

Madam Bones turned to Dumbledore, "Albus do you why Potter would have been taken to someplace magically hidden in Yorkshire? I have three squads searching in the area, now "

Albus frowned. "I expect this was an attempt to return Voldemort to a new body. I believe this was all part of Voldemort's original plan with a final result of Harry Potter's abduction. I suspect the goal was to force him into some dark ritual to restore Voldemort's body. If I recall Voldemort's Mother and Father were both from Little Hangleton in Yorkshire."

Fudge's face turned an ugly color of puce, and shouted, "He is dead! The Dark Lord is DEAD! Dead people do not come back to life."

Dumbledore frowned, "Speak to the Unspeakables, Cornelius. I know of four or five ways. The Ancient Egyptians and Chinese both had different ways."

Continuing in his teacher mode, Albus recited, "Atlantis was said to be destroyed because of their method of attempting immortality was so abhorrent to Magic, that Magic refused to allow it. The few which escaped the island became the Dementors. Many people have used different methods to gain a sort of immorality including the Vampires which are humans that have died once and returned to a life of a sort. So you see Cornelius just because you don't know how it is done, doesn't mean it is impossible."

Fudge stared at Dumbledore, "Its possible for him to come back?"

Dumbledore asked a simple question, "Did anyone ever see his body? Evidence of death, isn't it? A lack of Prima Facie evidence. That's a clue, Minister. There are many ways to trap a soul on this side. Ask any ghost in the castle.

Necromancy is the name of one of the darkest of arts. It does exist and isn't talked about in polite circles. All the books we have on these subjects are in the Headmaster's private library. All-access is restricted to an 'on a need to know basis'. I understand Gringotts' curse breakers know about them and how to deal with them. We, the Unspeakables and Headmasters are charged with keeping the books so we know how to go about fighting these dark arts. I know for sure Voldemort made at least one anchor and it was destroyed two years ago, by Harry Potter."

"Why is Potter always in the thick of everything. Last year it was the nonsense about Sirius Black and the lie he was innocent and now he has cheated his way into this tournament." Fudge blurted out.

"Well, Minister," Dumbledore explained. "Harry Potter was the person Voldemort went to kill that night in October. Not his parents" Albus smiled as Fudge shuddered at the name. "Harry fought his shade during his 1st year here and then again his second year he destroyed one of Voldemort's soul anchors. Last year he cast a Patronus strong enough to drive off all the Dementors you had stationed around the school grounds. This year he won every segment of this tournament, competing against students 3 years older than him.

Between you and I, Minister, there is a good reason Harry Potter is in the thick of things. I believe now that he is being used as Magic's Own Champion. I do personally know he didn't enter himself nor did he asked someone else to enter his name into the Goblet of Fire, because of his oath on his magic. His entry slip was a parchment torn off one of his old school assignments. No school name was listed as required by the rules. Now I have been thinking on the matter, the reason him doing magic doesn't show in Under Age Officer of Magic, is because Barty and Ludo forced him into this tournament. They declared him 'an of Age Wizard' when they wouldn't let him withdraw his name because he was an underage wizard. The Wizengamot even passed a ruling declaring Potter was 'an of age wizard' because of the contract. The goblet might have stripped us all of our magic otherwise. We have Miss Granger to thank for that. Harry insisted on getting a copy of the contracts and rules. She discovered the problem and a simple solution for it. We can strip him of that declaration after the Tournament is over if it becomes a problem."

Fudge looked pensive for a moment. Before he could speak, Dumbledore pointed out "Did you know Sirius Black never had a trial or hearing. He was sent to the prison on Barty Crouch's authority alone. I don't believe Bagnold signed off on it. Twelve possibly innocent people went to Azkaban without hearings or trials. Simply on the orders of one person. Would you think it right if Madam Bones decided on her whim to send you to prison, What about Delores or Weasley or Marchbanks, Even two years ago you sent Hagrid to prison on just your say-so, just to be seen doing something. You kept him there even after the attacks continued."

"Now, it is up to you to set the course of the next few moves. This could be your highest or lowest moment in history for you. How are you to be remembered in the years to come. A weak man or a strong man. Either way, the next few minutes may be the most important decisions of your career. There is a reason only Death Eaters and accused Death Eaters have been turned to stone, Cornelius. Lucius is no more. Make a clean break while it is possible." Warned Dumbledore.

Madam Bones said," I have an idea. Have Dumbledore make a Portkey to Little Hangleton, and we can do a sweeping search of the area and see what we can find."

She nodded in the affirmative and called aloud, "All Aurors to me. She designated 5 to stay and provide security. The rest are coming with us."

Albus Dumbledore summoned a large length of rope and charged it with the Portkey Charm, "Portus" and watched as the rope glowed a soft blue color.

When Madam Bones signaled all were ready, Albus commanded "Activate!" and 20 Aurors and the Minister of Magic, Head of the DMLE and Albus Dumbledore all spun away in a display rainbow of colored lights.

Harry looked up after hearing the fourth set of whirling sounds. He understood that was the sound of an incoming Portkey This one was the loudest so maybe it was the closest or a larger group of people. It had been nearly two hours after the first Port Key sound by his reckoning. Harry responded again by shooting up red sparks. The signal of a Wizard in distress. He was afraid of leaving the graveyard, and the evidence contained inside. He knew he would need the stone bodies of Pettigrew and Voldemort to explain what happened. And to free his godfather, Sirius Black. He didn't know what sort of wards or charms were present around the graveyard, but there had to be some fairly heavy ones because no notice had shown up for underage magic.

Harry sat exhausted and sent yet another streak of red sparks, and finally, he heard a voice in the distance calling "Harry!"

Harry walked slowly towards the voice. Every few feet sending up red sparks. When he reached the edge of the graveyard he stopped and called out and shot up red sparks.

Finally, after many minutes of this magical cat and mouse, he saw figures in the thick evening mist, slowly appear. He called for help and a few people heard him and they blindly entered into the warded space.

Harry Potter felt a rush of relief. Harry thought to himself 'safe at last, my rescuers have finally arrived.'

Professor Dumbledore reached and grabbed him then gave him a careful once over. "Harry, my boy, what happened?"

Harry started off blurting out, "It was Voldemort and Pettigrew. They kidnapped me and did this ritual to give him back a body. I ruined the ritual by kicking dirt and rocks and stuff into the cauldron. It really seems to be a blur. Let me show you. That will be easier."

Harry lead the rescue party deeper into the graveyard. He pointed the grotesque and gruesome statue of Voldemort and the shattered remains of the Cauldron. "After the ritual was complete the Cauldron shattered and the pieces went flying. I think that thing came out of the Cauldron and froze. It hasn't moved since then."

"Peter is over here and looks just the other statue." Harry lead them about 15 feet away and pointed to Pettigrew stone body huddled behind a tombstone. There is the body of a large dead snake too, but his head is missing,"

Dumbledore asked, "Harry, where is the Tri-Wizard Cup?"

Harry pointed to a spot, "Over there. I dropped it when I landed and was afraid to pick it up again."

Dumbledore nodded wisely. "Once burned, twice warned. A very good saying to remember. Sometimes the safest recourse to sit down and wait. You did that well young Harry."

Fudge looked around and called Dumbledore over to a table which had been overturned and pointed to a book. "Look, a ritual... 'Bone of father; Flesh of the servant; and blood of the enemy'. It is all here. Just like you said," as the Minister stared at Harry's bloody arm.

Madam Bones called to one of her Aurors over, "Get the boy medical care, Tonks. Albus, can you figure out who changed that Portkey's destination. Voldemort and Pettigrew had to have someone in the school which helped set this up. We need to find that person."

Albus summoned a small piece of rope and charmed it, "Portus!" and looked at Tonks and Harry. "If you would take care of Harry for me, Nymphadora?"

The Auror in question frowned and said "It is Tonks! Just Tonks, please."

As she took the rope in her hand and grasped Harry's uninjured arm. "Activate."

As Tonks and Harry Potter disappeared, three new people garbed in gray robes entered the graveyard. Albus turned to them and said to his group of people standing around him, "Unspeakables. Watch your words or you could cost us all our memories."

The one in the lead spoke, "Minister, Madam Bones, Albus, what have you found?"

Albus took the lead and spoke, "A resurrection ritual gone bad, it seems." Watching as the other two Unspeakables wandered away. He continued speaking, "It seems the potion part of the ritual became contaminated with elements outside the required symbolic objects. The required enemy fought and kicked rocks and dirt into the Cauldron and some plant material too. See there is bindweed has been kicked up and may have influenced the ritual. The sacrifice was awake and spoke and yelled interrupting the ritual and as you know the intent is powerful and all words inside a ritual have different meanings and can change a ritual. Even a stray thought can be a disaster for the ritual caster. Being awake, aware and a very powerful wizard allowed Potter's intent to change the ritual, substantially it appears."

"Indeed! Maybe a memory of the happenings today from Potter. Just so we can document what took place." Voiced the lead Unspeakable.

One of the other Unspeakables wandered back to the group. "That's Voldemort without a doubt, and according to the readings we have made, his entire soul is intact. 100% contained inside the stone. The stone is harder than a diamond. He is trapped inside, not dead but then not alive either. Time inside the stone doesn't exist there is only now. The inside of stone is literally frozen in time."

"The prophecy!" gasped Dumbledore. "I was given a prophecy years ago. '... _he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and one must end at the hand of the other for only one can live while the other survives...' _ Like all prophecies, they are puzzles and enigmas until they come to fruition. This result is certainly is a surprise. The Voldemort, the Dark Lord, here is merely only surviving, not living. And Harry is 'living' and doing well."

The two Unspeakables nodded in agreement, "It does appear the prophecy had been fulfilled. We will check the orb in our department and make sure, later. We suggest you allow us to clean up the mess and we will take charge of the 'statues' and move them to a secure place for study."

Albus spoke, "We also have a collection of statues at Hogwarts, I think the full set will be every marked Death Eater. I suspect there are a few in Azkaban, too which Madam Bones sent someone to check on their disposition. There could be an interesting experiment: allow a Dementor to try to kiss a statue. See if they can remove the captured soul. OR maybe try to send a statue through the Death Veil. Additionally, you will also need to check the homes and places of work of all the suspected Death Eaters. I am sure there will be several to found in Nockturn Alley as well."

Fudge instructed Madam Bones "Tell your Aurors to assist the Unspeakables. Have you examined the Cup yet? Who modified the destination?"

The last Unspeakable nodded behind his veil. "It was modified by Barty Crouch Jr it seems."

Fudge said "But he has been dead for 12 years. How can that be?"

"Simple he wasn't dead, because that modification was cast this morning. Albus, you have had a dangerous Death Eater in your school lately. Do think you had better go find him?' asked the Unspeakable.

Dumbledore's eyes went wide with a full realization that Crouch must have had been filling the role of Moody all year. Just in case he wasn't turned to stone Albus needed to return to the school. Albus made his quick excuses and quickly Apparated away. Being the Headmaster granted some privileges. The most important one was being able to Apparate out of and onto the castle and school grounds.

Albus quickly located McGonagall, and quickly closed the distance between them. "Harry's been found and is now in the Infirmary Ward here at Hogwarts. He was slightly injured and needs to be attended to by Madam Pomfrey. Any report or a full listing of the number of statues here. Madam Bones will be expecting a full list."

Minerva shook her head "22 is the count and that includes Professor Snape and someone trapped between transiting between looking like Mad-Eye and Barty Crouch Jr. It is very gruesome looking and the man appears to be in a lot of pain. I put Percy Weasley to work doing the actual count and mapping where each of the statues is. We have three Aurors which are now statues as well as Lucius Malfoy and Richard Abelson, both Board School Members. Madam Edgecomb from the Office of Magical Transportation and her Husband at both statues. Doyle and Crabbe are also statues sitting not far from Parkinson and Malfoy."

"Oh Dear!" Dumbledore exclaimed, " I wonder where the real Moody is being held? He had to be alive for the Polyjuice potion to work." as he turned and started moving quickly towards the castle.

/AN: This was what I had written after a single session of writing.

I added notes on how I wanted to wrap up the story. And then the second storyline popped into existence.


	2. Bindweed Chapter 2

Bindweed Chapter 2

A/N I tried to find a natural breakpoint is was here or at the 14,400-word count which I felt was too long.

As Albus neared the door of the castle he was intercepted by Miss Granger coming at him in a dead run. "Professor Dumbledore. I was talking to Harry in the infirmary. He believes Professor Moody is actually a Death Eater using Polyjuice."

"Miss Granger" Dumbledore started, "All Students were sent to their common rooms until we sort out the situation."

Hermione replied, "I didn't hear that as soon as Harry entered the maze I made my way to the Infirmary. That is where Harry was most likely to end up. When Harry finally arrived he did need a little care and Madam Pomfrey said she will not release him until you give the approval. Why is that? When Harry started talking to me, he realized that Moody wasn't really Moody, because of his drinking from his flask all the time. It seemed to happen once every hour, on the hour. He has had other clues also. And then he recalled something said by Peter Pettigrew. Peter had said to Harry 'How easy it was for Barty to fool the Headmaster.' Harry asked 'Why would old man Crouch wants to fool Professor Dumbledore?' and then asked 'Did that old man enter his name into the Tournament?' Then Peter answered while laughing 'It was Barty Jr, a Death Eater playing the role of Alastor Moody all school year. Fooled everyone, he did'."

The two had approached Moody's office and Albus simply asked aloud "Hogwarts, override the locks and allow access to the Defense Against Dark Arts Professors Office. "

Both of them drew their wands and Hermione was motioned to stay outside as Albus peered inside. From just outside the doorway he cast several different detection type charms. "Three tripwire alarms and the 1st one is charmed to be rearmed if the other two are disarmed. Paranoid much Alastor?" Muttered the Headmaster.

After casting a disarming charm and before he entered the wary Headmaster found one of the tripwire wards had armed a very dangerous muggle explosive device as it was disarmed. That device would have killed everything in the room. After Dumbledore disarmed the device and Vanished it, he proceeded into the room.

After a quick look around he motioned for Hermione to enter. He spoke, "Touch nothing. Use only your eyes and observe. What do you see?"

Hermione looked around slowly spinning in 360 degrees several times. Looking everywhere and frowned. "It is what I don't see. Everything appears normal and correct on the surface. I see nothing personal in this room. A chair with a cushion that appears to never have been set on, an inkpot that is full and still sealed at the end of the term. It should have been highly used to mark papers. A new quill never used, even the desk blotter is in perfect condition. Moody never used this office. It is a front, a distraction".

Albus frowned, "I felt it was off but couldn't put my finger on it. So where did this false Moody do his work? He needed a place to brew Polyjuice and is not here."

Hermione asked "Could he have hidden a doorway? Where are his quarters?"

Albus thought aloud, "He did not disillusion the door, I could have detected that. He could have hidden his quarters under a Fidelus Charm. I would have been informed by the wards if that charm had been performed on the grounds."

Hermione asked "What about Transfiguration? Could he have Transfigured the Door into a wall? Or maybe a window? Wait a second. This room is in the middle of the castle and halfway down the corridor. Even if there is an inner courtyard it should only have windows on one wall, opposite the door." as she pointed to the impossibly located window on the left wall.

Albus nodded in understanding, "Magic makes what appears to be true, false. And what is false to be true." with a look of concentration the Headmaster cast "Finite!" with a jabbing motion of his wand. The window ripped as the Transformation ended. A simple door appeared where the windowed wall once was. "Magic!"

Albus said, "We must go very carefully from this point on. While I am not a professional curse breaker like William Weasley, I have had experience in my younger days. Do not move beyond the door. If I get into trouble get Professors McGonagall and Flitwick. Do not enter the room."

The Headmaster slowly approached the door casting detection charms on the door and floor in front of the door. "Ah!" looking at a small stick. "It appears this stick was transfigured to be a wall with the window. Leaving the original door hidden. The floor in front of the door but behind the false wall has a curse upon it. Very nasty indeed."

Albus cast a counter for it and smiled as the area in front of the floor flashed a sickly purple hue and faded away.

Rather and touch the door Albus vanished the door's hinge pins and Banished the door. He then examined the frame and Vanished a set of carved runes that were engraved on the frame.

With a tired sigh, Albus muttered "This is getting old very fast. It feels as if this false Moody didn't expect to return to this place today. Some of these traps are meant to stop a person from leaving and some to prevent a possible rescue. All these traps are for both stopping them from getting inside or from leaving inside and coming out."

From the doorway, Hermione spoke. "Can you tell if the real Moody is in this room?"

Albus nodded as he cast " Videre Hominem Alastor Moody" and a glowing spot appeared on the trunk. "Thank you, Miss Granger." Now to make things easier I believe this will work as he moved away from the doorway. "Accio Alastor Moody's Trunk". The Trunk smoothly slid across the room, and into the unused office.

They both examined the trunk. A fancy and complicated lock and multiple runic engravings. The headmaster seemed familiar with this type of lock and after disarming another magical trap on the trunk, spoke an unlocking charm, "Amicus loquitur, dicens: Aperite dimittere te et ait et ego captivus" and a lock popped open.

Opening the trunk revealed on opening with a ladder attached to the side of one wall of the trunk. The ladder descended on to what appeared to be a set of prison cells. Albus made his way down the treads of the ladder and soon shouted out, to Hermione, "Run and fetch Madam Pomfrey, please, tell her that I found Alastor Moody and he isn't well. I would like her to help. He is undernourished and abused. He has been hurt but not mortally so. It is too late for Barty Crouch Senior. If you pass Professor Flitwick please send him this way as well."

Hermione left at a run. Once she arrived at the Infirmary, she sent both Tonks and the Matron to help Professor Dumbledore. And Hermione was happy to be ordered to stay with Harry my the Matron.

She watched as Harry sat on his bed and practiced his Oculumancy. She understood he had been running on overdrive for most of the day and needed to order his thoughts.

What Harry was doing as he sat back in the hospital bed was slowly and slowly constructing memories of events that never happened. A moderately skilled Occulumens could build fairly good false memories. A better and stronger Occulumen could make memories out of whole cloth which would pass the most careful of examinations. Harry felt the key was not to try to modify an existing memory, but build an entire memory from scratch. He had read that without any contradictory memories from witnesses, there would be no reason for his memories to be questioned.

It was his advantage was he had been teaching himself Oculumancy The summer before his third year. When Lupin had taught him the Patronus Charm, both were surprised how easily he performed it.

Professor Snape was in the habit of snooping through everyone's mind during classes and at meals. Months ago Harry realized he could prank Professor Snape and start playing with false memories to test his ideas. One of the better false memory he had constructed was a fake memory of Draco Malfoy mocking several different people. The first memory Harry made and implanted into Draco's mind was his mocking his own father. The second memory Harry implanted was Draco mocking Professor Dumbledore's mannerisms. Harry felt his greatest act Prank was the one of Draco was making fun of Severus Snape. This one he planted not only in Draco Mind. But Crabb, Doyle, and Parkinson's mind as well. The memory was of Draco standing in the Common Room, saying out loud 'I can shit on Snape's plate in the middle of dinner, in the Great Hall and piss in his cup, and Severus will thank me and give me points for the excellent steak and ale and then blame Potter and the Mudblood bitch for the smell.' That memory had enraged the Potions Master so much he actually took points from Malfoy for no reason during class.

Now to work on the new sequence once more. He slowly wound the memory back and forth until everything appeared seamless. He then buried what really happened into the back of his mind. Placing in behind all his memories of his childhood and pain he had to suffer at the Dursley's hands. He practiced the memory starting at the beginning and playing forward a dozen times in a row. He knew one thing was the more he played the memory in his mind, the more real it would seem to others when they used Legitimacy on him or if he gave his memory to be used in the Pensive.

He was glad both he and Hermione had learned this magic in private. The teaching of Oculumancy was closely monitored and restricted by the Ministry for some reason.

Harry smiled. It had been brilliant. After he had blown up Aunt Marge and escaped to Diagon Alley, rather than laze away his time doing nothing, he spent his time exploring. Harry had stumbled on a trove of old books. He discovered several small shops which sold old, used books. He found one book on Magical Mind Arts, another book dealing with mental self-control Titled: Control Yourself. He had over a dozen books on magical self-defense and one even titled 'Offensive Magic for Self-Defense'.

One of the most important books he found was an older book written about Magic itself titled The Theory- A Source of Magic. It explored more of how magic worked. The book kept coming in handy because one of the most important lessons it taught was in need of your intent to be strong in your will and focused. This applied to ritual magic, charms, and transfiguration. Focus still was needed for Potions and Runes but intent mattered less while applied to those types of magic. It was from that book he got the ideas for the different rituals to use in the graveyard.

Harry relaxed once more taking a deep breath and came out of his mindscape. "Hermione?" Harry spoke and waiting for her to put her book down and pay full attention to him. "It is finally over. The Voldemort issue is completely settled."

She nodded with incomplete understanding. "I came here as soon as you disappeared into the maze. I followed your progress on the 'Mazing Map. I knew you would eventually end up here. Something must have happened a few hours ago. All the students were sent to directly to their common rooms from the stands. Madam Pomfrey came in here all worried, but she didn't make me leave."

Harry spoke again, trying to get the point across. "I mean he is finally done, I am sure the prophecy is fulfilled. I need to figure out a reason to go to the Ministry and visit the Unspeakables. I am still ticked off that Dumbledore still hasn't told me about what happened after I left.

The two of them sat and held each other and sat for 30 minutes or so until they were startled to hear voices in the hall.

There was a noise at the door and a parade of very important people was led by Dumbledore floating a stretcher with Madam Pomfrey trailing alongside. A thin and sickly looking man was asleep. She pointed to a bed right next to her office, and between the two of them, quickly transferred the patient to the bed. She quickly pulled the screen shut and bustled into her office, only to exit within seconds with a tray full of potions.

"These will have to do for a start, Albus." Spoke the Matron, "I wished Severus was here to make up a few special potions for me, I can get him started on these and contact St. Mungos for the other potions."

Madam Pomfrey then said." Maybe I should call and get a visit and opinion from a healer which deals will this type of long term starvation. I don't want to miss anything important. I detected some long term effects from some very dark curses, not really something I encountered much very often at this school. These are not mild prank curses of hexes, Albus. He had had the bones in the leg broken healed and then broken again. Several times over and over again. His left hand has been crushed and needs to be healed by a specialist. Whoever did that was just an evil person, I hope he is caught."

Albus said, "Poppy, he was caught stone cold, so to speak and will not be a problem again." with a little laugh.

"Oh! He was one of those, Albus? " Poppy asked.

"Yes, Poppy he and the rest of Voldemort's minions have been taken care of in one fell swoop. Judged, it would seem by Magic, itself." Spoke Albus. "I will check up on Harry now if you don't mind."

"No questions at this time, Albus, Potter is exhausted, both physically and mentally, when he came in here earlier." answered the Matron. While his other injuries are not life-threatening, he did lose a lot of blood when something ripped open his scar.

"His scar?" Questioned the Headmaster.

Madam Pomfrey, explained, "It appears that something was ripped out. The skin had been torn open from the inside outward."

"Just a quick check and I will let him rest." The Headmaster replied.

Stepping out from behind the curtain, Albus walked towards the other occupied bed in the ward.

Harry muttered loud enough for only Hermione to hear, " Pay no mind to the Wizard behind the curtain."

Hermione snorted, "That's bad, Harry. Funny, but bad."

The Headmaster stood at the foot of the bed and Harry didn't look directly at him first. He did look up after he felt the bush of invasive Legitimacy in his mind's edge. Using that moment he pushed the memory of the graveyard he wanted the Headmaster to see to the forefront of his mind, and behind that memory, he placed the time Vernon had him tied up over the newel on the stairs and used an old lamp cord to beat him. If he really wants to see, I will show him plenty, Harry thought.

Yes, he wasn't happy with the memory he saw and now he is seeing what his childhood was really like. Glancing at Hermione she took a deep breath.

Hermione asked "Headmaster, is everything okay? You turned as white as a sheet."

The Headmaster pushed away from her concern, "Quite alright Miss Granger. This has been a trying day for all of us. I still have much to take care of before the night is over and I get to visit the comfort of my bed."

Harry took the time to look at the Headmaster's eyes and watched him look away quickly. Harry thought Dumbledore is afraid to see more. His painful childhood memories scared the old man away.

Harry spoke, "I understand Professor Dumbledore. As usual, I left a mess for you to sort out, again."

"Never mind that Harry, my boy. All things will be sorted out. The big thing is you stopped Voldemort from coming back once again. There may be some collateral damage and fallout. Some people will be very upset about the events of today. Others will not understand what happened at all. There will even be some confusion and some chaos which will take place. Then things will slowly return to normal, and everyone will be happy." stated the Headmaster as he turned and walked away.

As soon as the old man was through the doors, Harry took his wand and moved in a complex pattern. He then held up three fingers. He pointed to the foot of the bed, her book and his shoes. Pointing to his ears and held up two fingers to indicate Dumbledore had placed two listening charms and pointing at his shoes made a walking motion with his fingers to indicate a tracking charm on his shoes.

Hermione nodded and gave him an okay sign that she understood.

Harry then indicated they needed to set things up. The school was out in a little over two weeks and he needed to make sure certain plans were moving along correctly.

Hermione said. "So Harry this summer when you can, are you going to Wesley's?"

Harry smiled, "No way after Ron turned on me, he pissed away our friendship. Even his lame attempt to apologize to me came up short of the mark. He still thought, right up to this afternoon when I started the Third Task, that I had entered my own name. He can go piss up a rope for all I care."

Hermione grinned back, "Language! Harry, do you think Dumbledore will make you go back to the Dursleys again?"

"The old man will insist," Harry said. "Maybe they will kill me this year if he is lucky. They have tried several times before and Dumbledore has done nothing."

Hermione said "Maybe you should talk to Madam Bones. You know she will want to know what took place in the graveyard. You can show her those memories too. Maybe by accident."

That is not likely to happen, Dumbledore will pay his 'Magical Guardian Card' he might even try to get me committed to a mental hospital someplace."

Hermione said following the script, "That's okay Harry, I sent the copies of your memories off to Sirius already and he will send them to Skeeter and Bones if that happens. Its called taking out insurance. If He tries anything it will come back a bite him in his wrinkled old arse."

Dumbledore sat in his office brooding. He had taken his time to look at the instruments which monitored the wards on #4 Privet and they were working as they had always done, but not the way they should have worked, but appear to be working somehow, none the less.

He had reviewed his glimpse of the memory of what Harry Potter was thinking about. The event took place at the end of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. His attempt of Legitimacy on Harry had passed the truthfulness test, as far as he was concerned. The part that disturbed him was the thought which he had glimpsed after the initial memory. It would appear the boy had some real fear of going back to the Dursleys for some reason. He would have to investigate that if he had time before he had to send the boy back once again to the Dursleys.

Dumbledore reviewed the list of statues by name. The list was increasing as the DMLE was searching more of the Death Eater's homes and workplaces. The latest addition was the Ministry's own Walden McNair, who worked in the Department of Control of Magical Creatures. He was surprised by a note to the report that during an investigative raid, McNair's basement had been discovered to have cells and cages in which 6 muggle-born magical children were being held. The report which Albus was reading detailed that Walden had apparently kidnapped and was going to kill these 6 children. The report also stated according to the notes is Walden would keep always keep six young female children and when he kidnapped another he would always kill the one he had in captivity the longest. He had been doing so from before the end of the last war. He had often kept the children for years. Dumbledore felt sorry that McNair would never have a chance to have a change of heart and repent. He felt nothing for the innocent children, after all, they had no need to repent any of their deeds, because they were innocent,

Given the amount of time he was gone from the Infirmary Ward, he decided to check the Listening and Recording Charms he had placed on Harry and Hermione.

As Albus listened in, he grew surprised that Harry was being so closed mouth. He sat listening in on teenage idle chit-chat. Then was surprised when he had heard Harry had taken steps to deal with himself if he ever overstepped his bounds. He had started to wonder if Harry had an inkling that he had used memory charm him several times in the last few years to protect him from bad memories. The fact he had nearly blocked all of Harry's childhood memories before he left the boy with the Dursleys was something he had to do to protect his plan.

He had been unaware that the boy had been in deep communications with Sirius since his escape from Azkaban. This troubled Albus because it was not according to his great plan. It was totally unacceptable. The boy must never know about his inheritance and position in society. The political power he would wield in his name alone would more than enough to upset the political balance of the Wizengamot. Now after winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament and trapping Voldemort. In the fact was his political power would grow even more. Over the years he had tried to make sure he controlled all of Harry's access to the Goblins and his vaults.

The Headmaster thought about making a few adjustments to his plans for the future, controlling Harry was his new focus. He went back to reading and writing reports for the Ministry.

Harry awoke in the hospital bed. Sitting up quietly and finding his glasses. He saw Hermione sitting in a chair with her head laying on the bed and covered with a blanket. Harry smiled and hoped she would catch no trouble for staying the night with him. Stopping for a brief moment, he mentally centered himself. This seeking his center had become his daily routine lately. He thought carefully before waking up Hermione.

Carefully weighing out all the various options he started planning out the day. He knew the finals for all the classes would start tomorrow. While he was exempt from the finials because of the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Hermione would normally be in a near panic this close to testing time. He had hoped her Oculumancy training would help ease off her anxiety about failure.

Oculumancy did aid in memory recall because it required one to sort and order their memories. He would wake her in a few minutes, and hopefully, Madam Pomfrey would release him. Harry would ask Hermione to get him some clean clothes at least. If Madam Pomfrey wouldn't release him today. Maybe she would tomorrow. He did want to take the final tests just for placement in class. His personal pride and Hermione's stubbornness would not allow him any less than his best.

Years ago when he lived with the Dursleys, he had abandoned trying to succeed in any of his classes because Dudley was a poor and lazy student and would not put forth any effort. To achieve a grade higher than Dudley always would result in a beating. It took until the middle of his 1st for Harry to realize they were no longer in the same school or class. The Dursleys would no longer ask about and he didn't volunteer his grades or class standings. Yes, there was always competition for the top spot. Hermione had led their class overall. But not in all subjects. Neville held top position in Herbology. Greengrass held the top spot in Potions. Himself held the top spot in Charms and DADA. Hermione held the top spot in Transfiguration and History of Magic. The classes in which Hermione didn't hold the top spot she held the second spot, The third spot was usually held by Greengrass or himself. He wanted to get and keep the second spot, behind Hermione. On top of that, he wanted to see the expression on Malfoy's face when he bested him again on the potions final. Yes, for prior three years Harry had come in 3th in potions on the final. Snape's face would turn as red as a ripe tomato, and lips would pucker as he had just had a spoon full of alum dumped into his mouth.

Harry's thoughts had gone back to being nearly a typical teenage boy as he woke his bushy-haired girlfriend. "Hermione. Wake up, Hermione. It is time to study."

Hermione woke with a startling thought which she voiced. 'Tomorrow!: Testing starts tomorrow," and she went into panic mode. Her anxiety started to spiral out of control

That was when Harry's voice reminded her: "Center yourself, Hermione. Panic accomplishes nothing. Planing does. Take a deep breath. Breath!"

Hermione took a deep calming breath, then she let it out slowly. Then she repeated the mantra aloud, "Panic Accomplishes Nothing. Planning prevents panic. I have a plan." taking another deep breath. "Thank you, Harry, I needed that reminder. We have a plan. Right!"

"Yes, we do," spoke Harry. "The plan for today. We need to check and see if I am going to get out of here today. If I do, I need clean clothes and my bookbag. If not I still need my book bag and notes."

Hermione said added "I need to get cleaned up either way. A shower. Clean clothes. I need to eat. The tray I had last night wasn't enough food. My books and notes would be nice. I can study with you here or in the library, either way, things happen within the framework of the plan."

So, first things first. Check and see if Madam Pomfrey is going to release me. We will then move on from there. No panic allowed." Harry said.

10 minutes later, Madam Pomfrey bustled in and "I need to run a few tests". As wove her wand in a very exact pattern. She then said, "Your test is looking find now, but I need Dumbledore's approval to release you. There is no medical reason for me to keep you. The wound in your arm is healed nicely and no sign of infection. I am surprised, even your scar is healing cleanly now. For some reason, it never would in the past. Why it never would heal properly before was a mystery. The scar will hardly be detectable once it completely heals this time."

Harry said with a bit of anger, "No real medical reason? Does Headmaster Dumbledore vet all your medical releases now? Does he require his personal okay for any other student's medical decisions or just mine?"

Madam Pomfrey's hesitation was a bit too long for even her own comfort. "You are right. No other student needs to get his personal permission for medical decisions, Mister Potter. And after today, no longer for you, You are released to go, return here if you feel ill or overly tired. Come back if either wound starts to bleed or weep any fluid. No heavy activity for a few days. No flying! Good luck with your tests both of you."

Harry dressed in his clothing from yesterday. The two students made their way quickly to the tower. If they hurried they could shower and still make it to breakfast in time.

Ten short minutes later Harry and Hermione had showered, dressed and met in the common room. He had awakened Neville so would not miss breakfast. The two walking hands in hand made their way down to the Great Hall in time for breakfast.

It was while the two were eating when Harry noticed the Headmaster had entered from the side door and had seated himself. The Headmaster sat regally on his throne-like chair and surveyed the room, smiling over his domain. Then he spotted Harry and Hermione sitting and eating as if it was any other day. His smile slowly disappeared and a look of anger appeared briefly and a frown appeared. He stood up and quickly made his way to the two students.

Harry said "Here it comes. Mount Dumbledore is about to explode."

Harry pretty well ignored the Headmaster as he made his way to the table. The Headmaster stood for a moment or two before he started to speak. "Harry. I was not aware that I had approved you being released from the infirmary yet."

Harry shook his head in disbelief. "I wasn't aware you normally vetted Madam Pomfrey medical decisions, Headmaster. She did seem to be upset when I asked her if you vetted all her releases and medical decisions or just mine? When did you become qualified to make medical decisions? Just as I question you often concerning your own decisions on how all the students get to spend their summer holidays or just my summer holidays?"

"Harry, my boy, now neither is the time nor place to have this discussion," Dumbledore stated with a growing frown of disappointment.

"I know that song and dance tune by heart. Do you have anything else to perform? What other things are you not telling me or the rest of the students? Is it time to play 'I'm your Magical Guardian' card now? I will remind you again, You're not now and never have been my Magical Guardian. If you were my true magical guardian, why have you never done any of the duties as required by law and customs? Let me ask you these questions: Did you inform me of my seat on the Wizengamot and my rights on of my 11th birthday to select a proxy of my own choice? When did you inform me of my right to select a proxy of my choice and that I was heir primary to the Black controlled seats in the Wizengamot? That does make one wonder what sort deals you made in the back room with Malfoy. You let him unlawfully sit proxy on a seat he now claims as his own. Was it to protect his son's interests as if he were the Heir Black? He is not Heir Black, I am and have been since my own Great uncle Orion Corvus Black died. Right? When did you tell me about that all so great Headmaster and false claimant of guardianship? You have failed at every turning of all your so-called Magical Guardian duties."

"Harry, you don't understand. I just tried to ease your burdens," stated Dumbledore.

"It was never your duty to 'ease my burdens', Headmaster. Never!Not the way I see it." Spat Harry. "One you signed the paperwork sending my Oath Bound Godfather to prison without a trial. Two you unlawfully sealed my parent's wills, which had detailed lists of succession for guardianship. Then they sent me to my mother's foster sister's home. Oh! I bet that's a big fucking surprise, there is no blood relationship between Petunia Leanna Gaither and Lily-Rose Evans. Lily's father, Miles Evans was Petunia Gaither's godfather. When a drunk driver killed Petunia's parents, Miles Evans, a single man, took Petunia Gaither into his home. He hired Susan Ann Ralston as a nanny. The two became friends and later married. Nine months later Lily-Rose Evans was born. So now, play the so-called 'blood wards' and protection card again Headmaster. Another question Headmaster: While you can think of another falsehood to shovel out of your ass. Why did you allow the harassment this year to continue when you knew I didn't put my name in the cup? Same as with the crap you allowed when people thought I was the heir of Slytherin."

"Harry, how did you find out these things?" Albus asked worriedly.

"It doesn't matter how I found out the truth, does it? Funny you called them 'things' when others call them the truth, isn't? Does it make your actions any less wrong or criminal? Hagrid made a major blunder when he took me to Diagon Alley. When I paid for my uniforms, we didn't stop by and pick them up before we left. I had to make a second trip to Diagon Alley to pick them up. I decided to buy a few more books which would help me understand the magical world and I needed more money to buy those books. While at Gringotts, I discovered some of your duplicity. The Goblins referred me to a few books on Wizard Law, Magical Customs and Finance. It really during my second year after I 'accidentally blew up Aunt Marge" that I spent most of the summer learning so many important things. I learned Goblins speak a language called Petramic, not 'gobble-de-gook'. Amazing isn't it the one thing The People of Petros respect more than making money by hard work, is a curious child interested in learning."

Harry looked up at the table and saw Professor Flitwick. Harry called out to littlest Professor in Petramic, "_Co ta umac gowg sedera mo heh che. Dhu naj he gre wia ghe che Zacyah lxy"_

Professor Flitwick got an astonished look on his face and replied. _"Heh Che mo na wha fda umac Zacyah bhe iwh jha!"_ while laughing. "50 points for Potter. Good observation, and a great joke.

"What did you just say, lad?" Asked the Headmaster as the blood drained from his face.

I said, "The Headmaster's beard length is exceeded by both his hubris and the size of his nose, I also asked it my accent was still bad as bad Shapclaw complains about all the time." Harry expelled a long breath of air before continuing. "My business is mine and mine alone. You'll find you are no longer considered my guardian in any way, shape or form. By you forcing me into the tournament as champion, that I completed yesterday and won, by the way. You forced me into filing suit for recognition of being of age, because of your own actions. Not emancipation, but 'being of age'. I have been exercising my rights as an of age adult since last October 31. You will find that a letter of complaint has been formally filed with the Wizengamot for 'Gross Dereliction of Duty'. I am asking you to be stripped of all positions and tried for the crimes you have committed against me. Sometime today you'll be served with legal notices and writs which states unless it deals with educational issues you may not speak to me. Good day, Headmaster Dumbledore, at least for a few more days."

Harry stood up quickly and with Hermione following walked out of the Great Hall leaving the Headmaster speechless. Every eye was watching the duo leave. As soon as there were out of the Great Hall the whispered voices exploded.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione letting out a deep breath he spoke with a harsh edge to his voice. "That went well. He should be served with the formal paperwork and notices in an hour or so. Trials should start the day after we get home from school. A week later Sirius should be a free man."

Hermione said "You lost control for a bit there Harry. You advanced the plan a little bit. Nice show with Professor Flitwick. You surprised him as well as Dumbledore. I bet they both know The People only teach their language on a one to one basis. For you to have learned as well as you have, you needed to be with them for quite a while. Dumbledore will spend hours trying to figure out when you spent time with them and how long, so he can attempt to do the most damage control he can."

"Yeah." Harry said meekly, "I still don't know much of what happened yesterday while I was gone. I know Tonks didn't say much and neither has the Headmaster. Discovering what happened while I was gone has become our number one item on the plan, We do need to know all we can right now. We can head to the Library and you can start your revisions. I will be seeing about getting a copy of the Prophet from last night. If they printed a special after the Third Tournament event just as they did after the first two events, we need it. They should have a Saturday Morning Prophet Edition as well. Maybe check the International Press. I will ask Dobby to get them as well. We need to catch up with what happened yesterday while I was gone and afterward while I was in the infirmary."

Hermione said, "I noticed at breakfast there were no Durmstrang or Beauxbatons students, I wonder if they left during the night?"

Harry shook his head. "Madam Maxim was ready to leave after my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. she had sent 2/3 of the students which came with her back to the school. Most of the students really were not prepared to handle a Scottish winter."

"Several girls had called in the Aurors because some of the Durmstrang Boys were over aggressive and there was one gang rape of a Young Muggle-born girl from Beauxbatons," Hermione said in a whisper. "The boys involved were sent home and the entire issue swept under the rug because she was muggle-born."

"This Tournament has not done any improvements on the International front at all. It may have made things worse." Harry stated.

Hours later both of them were sitting in the Library. They were more confused after reading the Daily Prophet's Friday Evening Special Edition and some of the international papers. Saturday Morning paper was even worse. After reading them from front to back several times over, none of the stories seem to mesh with other stories. All of the articles appeared to be disjointed and it seemed as if words, sentences, and whole paragraphs had been edited and important information removed.

Hermione finally wrote out some specific questions and observations on a sheet of parchment.

How much did Harry's actions change the Ritual which was done? No mention of the ritual per se in the papers except an attempt to bring back the Dark Load had taken place and failed.

None of the articles actually spoke about what had actually happened to the people, but many influential people were out of action. They had not published any names.

We know the Unspeakables are now highly involved.

Wizarding Secrets Act had been invoked and no one in a position of authority was speaking openly to the press.

There were a few photos of statues in the stadium stands. Two of them were identified as Lucius Malfoy and Angus Parkinson.

Both were accused Death Eaters which had been freed after claiming they had been placed under the Imperious Curse and forced to take the Dark Mark.

From the articles and photos in the paper of a few newly discovered statues, it appeared every marked Death Eater had been caught up with whatever had happened yesterday afternoon.

The two of them were ready to take their break for lunch and started packing their stuff up.

Harry said," I expect a repeat of Dumbledore trying to dominate me to happen again this afternoon. He may have been served the papers by now."

Hermione said "Last night Tonks said that Madam Bones would be around to speak with you today, most likely. From what the paper said, Unspeakables might be around today or tomorrow to ask questions as well."

Harry nodded, "Until all the questioning is done, I don't want to talk about what happened to much. To tell the truth, I would rather just tell the story one time to everyone, the Unspeakables, and DMLE. Let them ask their questions and be done with it. This whole Tri-Wizard Tournament was rigged to get me one place. That graveyard. I read the rules and they stated that just one of the Heads of the three schools alone, declaring just cause could have forced a redraw. Also, a majority of Ministry Officials could have nullified the drawing of names canceling the so-called contract. Mister Dumbledore as the so-called Magical Guardian of an underage child, which was what he claimed to be, could have ruled I couldn't participate, canceling only that part of the contract. Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot could have also ruled so. The Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards could have also stopped me from being forced to compete. While he has palmed the responsibly of entering my name onto Barty Crouch Jr, he could have done it also in the guise of my Magical Guardian. A pity one man held so much power and refused to do his duty in any of the four roles he had. There were a dozen different avenues they could have taken but didn't for different reasons. Bagman because he stood to profit from betting, Crouch for revenge of some sort, I think also stood in line to take the Black family seat as his own. One of his great Grandmothers was a Black and his mother was some distant cousin to Orion Black. Dumbledore trying to force some sort of confrontation again between Voldemort and I. Just as he did in the first two years here at Hogwarts."

Soon the conversation turned lighter as they neared the Great Hall. Again as they entered silence fell. Taking their seats at the end of the table farthest from the high table and Dumbledore, they started their lunch meal. Both of them hoping that it would be a peaceful meal.

Harry noticed over at the Slytherin House's table, "No Crabb or Goyle, and no sign of Malfoy or Parkinson. Also missing are the Carrow twins and Knott and Yakley. A few are missing from the older Puffs and Claws. I not going to assume anything. They are very quiet over at the snake pit. Snape has missed two meals in a row. That's never happened before, Maybe he off somewhere 'stoned'?"

Hermione snorted a giggled, "Punny Harry, in a droll sort of way. Oh, here comes Tonks." Who slid into the bench beside Hermione.

"So lovebirds what did I miss this morning?" Tonks asked. "Madam Bones sent me back here to guard you two against Dumbledore and the press until she can question you. BTW Harry, everything that happened yesterday 'you know where' is covered by the Ministry's Wizard Secrets Act. No speaking with the press."

Harry asked, "Am I now a person of interest to the DMLE?"

Tonks was surprised by the wording and tone of the question. As she replied, "Not now, Harry. I suspect she wanted me to run interference with Dumbledore. Some of the higher-ups are upset and additionally with the usual voices missing from the ears, they are lost. For the first time in 10 years, they have to think for themselves and that troubles them."

Hermione asked, "So what is the news from the Ministry. The Daily Prophet had very light reporting from what we read. While the headline stated I had won the Tri-Wizard Tournament, It gave no details or descriptions. It only says to read page three. Page three stated only 'That there was a reported an irregularity during the final moments of the last event. While it appears Harry Potter won, there has been no formal announcement.'"

Tonks looked slightly flustered, "Not a lot I can speak about, we in the middle of the investigation. Bones ran me out of the Infirmary while she questioned Mad-Eye. The DMLE is trying to investigate how badly it was had been compromised by Barty Junior's snooping in the files and pilfering the evidence lockers. I do know much about yesterday evening because I left the graveyard as your escort. Percy Weasley was placed on leave yesterday evening pending an investigation into his role as Crouch's assistant. Undersecretary of the Minister was arrested and is in a holding cell. She was found in the Department of Mysteries department, snooping she had been stealing dark Artifacts and selling them on the black market.

Everyone else is in a total panic and looking over their shoulders. Someone asked the question yesterday at one of the hourly briefings: 'What would have happened if he-that-cant-be-named had been successful in his attempt to come back?' No one was happy with the answers."

"Yep!" Harry exclaimed. "All the cuts in staff for the DMLE for the last 12 years. Its currently personal count is set at less one fourth the prewar numbers. Those cuts were all Malfoy and Umbridge's suggestions at work. Also, the so-called creature regulations which demonized all creatures should be reviewed. Umbridge had a major role in writing those acts. All those regulations appear to be designed to drive those classified as creatures and otherwise ostracized in our society into Voldemort's forces. The anti-muggle born rules and taxes were all implemented at Malfoy and Umbridge's factions behest. There was a sighting of the Werewolf Grayback in France today. It reported he was making his way back to England."

"It is nearly time to start setting things to right, Now that Malfoy is out of the picture, I shall start the ball rolling to keep the old guard on their off foot," Spoke Harry with a grin. "I have my copies here. Reaching into his book bag."

Tonks looked at the parchment. It was plain and straight forward. The Head of the House of Black direct action to restore Andromeda Black Tonks to full Black family status. Her head of house recognized, approved and blessed the union. Her upkeep stipend was reinstated and paid in arrears in full. The dowry due as a Daughter of the House of Black was granted and gifted to her was restored as well. Formal approval and blessing of the marriage to Theodore Tonks was also declared and would be published.

The second parchment recognizing one Nymphadora Bernice Tonks as a Daughter of the Black Family set up an upkeep stipend and dowry. The stipend was to be paid into a vault as if it had been paid from her birth.

Tonks carefully examine both parchments and saw the Seal of the Black family and signature of Harry James Potter. She looked up and said, "If this is a joke, my mother will kill you right after I kill you."

Harry grinned as he changed the length of his hair and the shape of his nose. "What is the one trait some if not all of the Black Family have had to one degree or another? You know the one." As he quietly returned his hair back to normal. "I don't see why she would kill me. I have formally offered the position of being proxy for the Black Family seat. I even sent that paperwork up months ago, booting Malfoy out of that seat. I never intend on sitting that seat myself or using those votes. Between the Potter and Black families alone, I would have way too much power and influence for any one person to control."

Hermione said "And then Harry has far more than those two seats. Dumbledore has been playing both sides of the fence. Albus has his vote as Head of the Wizengamot and the single Dumbledore seat. He appoints proxies for the other seats and instructs them how to vote as a block. He openly supports muggle rights yet the proxies he controls vote against those rights. He is a two-faced puppet master and today notices go out appointing new proxies for lots of seats. Over 50% are being replaced. And none of them are Dumbledore's puppets. Did you ever wonder what happened to the Weasley Family seat? Dumbledore bought Arthur's grandfather out of debt. The contract allowed Dumbledore to appoint a proxy for the seat for 50 years and to have the Wizengamot Stipend. That 50 year was up in 1957. Yet, Dumbledore failed to return the seat and kept the Wizengamot stipend for himself. The People's investigators have been trying to trace just who got which Wizengamot stipend payments for years. It seems most of the proxies appointed by Dumbledore never saw a dime of it. Arthur Weasley is one of those people getting parchment work today informing them of a change of their Family seat status. Dumbledore is getting the rug pulled out from his feet." she exclaimed with a grin.

Harry said "The Dark faction in the Wizengamot only really held about 25% of the votes. The rest were Proxy votes controlled by a few people. It only appeared to be honest. It was as corrupt and dirty as it could be. In the last 20 years about every other year, they managed to raise the Wizengamot's stipend payment between 25 to 50% each year. While they were cutting positions and pay for the Ministry employees."

Hermione then sprung the latest mousetrap. "Orphans and Muggle-born. Did you know the Goblins...errr, The People have a way to blood test anyone for Inheritance? 30% of the Wizengamot seats are empty because there are no known heirs. Those seats are filled by appointed by the Minister. The test costs 10 Galleons. The filing fee to claim a Wizengamot seat cost 10 Galleons. The test fee gets paid upfront. The second fee is paid out of the 1st monthly stipend. 18 old seats are being reclaimed soon." She said with a grin.

Harry said "We ran across old names like Dagworth-Granger, Davenport, and Puckle. Those were all Hermione Grandparent's last names. She got tested last weekend and now will have 3 seats of her own. That takes three of the Ministry appointed seats out of the Minister's personal control. It all about power and who has it."

Tonks said, "Here is the boss and she is headed this way. Remember Harry she, not your enemy, and you don't want her as an enemy."

"Mister Potter," Spoke Madam Bones, "I am Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, I would like to ask you some questions when you are free."

Harry replied, "No problems Madam Bones, I would like to keep the reliving of yesterday's events to the minimum. It was very horrific and I would have not slept much at all last night, except for the Dreamless Sleep Potion provided to me by Madam Pomfrey. I read in the Daily Prophet this morning that the Unspeakables are also doing an investigation. Logic would tell me that you and they will ask many of the same questions, right? Maybe you could organize a single questioning session between the two groups?"

Madam Bones thought for a moment, "I am sure that might be organized and it would make good use of resources. Let me set it for 3 PM today and get over with it. I am sure you have to study for the end of year exams. That will give you a few hours today and all of tomorrow. I would expect the questioning will not take that long. We should be done before the dinner hour."

Harry nodded, "Good enough! Let me know if the time doesn't work out and we can set it up for tomorrow. I would like to keep next week free, I will be setting exams for my enrolled classes and challenging two which I have done as self-study this year."

Harry and Hermione finished lunch and went outside to study and talk. They were trailed by Tonks who kept herself at a distance. The couple quietly studied and didn't talk much. While it appeared Harry was reading. He was really meditating. He more or less played his personal story of the events in the graveyard over and over again. This way when he offered a copy of the memory it would seem seamless and complete.

About 2:30 Tonks made her way over to the couple. "Madam Bones the Minister two Unspeakables and two Senior Aurors just came up from Hogsmead. And my mother is with them. She is most likely here as a Healer in case you have problems answering questions about your horrific ordeal."

Harry smiled his best, "Let me get over with this. I do hope it won't be as bad as it could be."

"Just tell them what happened. Answer only the questions they ask. Don't add anything more. They are not doing this to trap you. They only want to know what happened in the graveyard and how you were involved." explained Tonks.

Harry nodded with a set to his jaw. "I got that. You might say I studied at the foot of a master of answering questions, Albus Dumbledore. All I lack is his eye twinkling charm."

Ten minutes later Harry, Hermione, and Tonks are standing outside a little-used conference room.

Tonks explained "This room is usually used for board meetings and such. Madam Bones thought it was better than using the Headmaster's Office. It will keep him from interfering with the investigation. "

Hermione asked "May I sit in on the questioning? It might be nice for Harry to have a witness of the questioning for himself."

Harry nodded "I would like that, if possible."

Tonks opened the door and all three of them entered. "Boss, Harry wants Hermione to set in as his witness. Just so there is no funny business happens. They are both just kids and are scared a little."

Madam Bones said with a knowing smile, "Sure they are both kids, but Miss Granger must remain silent unless she is addressed directly."

Hermione said, "I can do that."

"Have a seat Mister Potter and Miss Granger, if you will." Madam Bones ordered.


	3. Bindweed Chapter 3

Bindweed Chapter 3

"Have a seat Mister Potter and Miss Granger, if you will." Madam Bones ordered.

Madam Bones cast a sealing and privacy charm on the door, and then explained as she sat out some items on the table. She started explaining, "This is a special parchment and a special quill it automatically accurately will transcribe everything said in this room. So no else should be talking once I start the interview. The Parchment is charmed so that anything said is written down and nothing that is written can be altered or changed. Be careful with your answers Mister Potter. I sure the Unspeakables have something similar deployed as well." followed by a smile in their direction.

Are we ready gentlemen? She got a thumbs up from the Unspeakables. "When I start this session everyone will speak their names fully names as I point at them. The Unspeakables may use their code names rather than their real names."

"Ready." and she cast a charm to start the recording. " I am Madam Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement leading a questioning session of one Harry James Potter into the record of the events up to and following the third challenge of Tri-Wizard Tournament. Sitting as Questioners and Witness are Two Unspeakables."

Madam Bones pointed and one said "Head of the Department of Mysteries, Unspeakable Croaker." then she pointed at the other, "Chief Investigator into Ritual and Blood Magic, Unspeakable Martin."

Next, she prompted The Minister of Magic, "Cornelius Howard Fudge, Minister of Magic.

Then She pointed to a taller Black Skinned Auror, "I am Senior Auror Detective and Special Investigator Alex Tremaine Shacklebolt."

Then Madam Bones went around the table. And pointed to the other Auror, "Head Auror and Chief Investigator Criminal Division, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Rufus Carlin Scrigmore."

Next Madam Bones pointed to Tonks, "Nymphadora Hera Tonks, Auror 1st Class, Special Investigations."

Next was Hermione which she pointed "Hermione Jane Granger, a fourth-year student at Hogwarts.

Next, she prompted a person in Healer's robes. I am Healer and medical officer Andromeda Lyra nee Black Tonks appointed medical observer by drawn lottery, St Mungos.

Lastly, she pointed to Harry. With a gulp, "I am Lord Harold James Potter, Head of the Black and Potter Families, both families being Noble and Ancient Houses, a Student, a Compelled and an Unwilling Participant in the recently concluded Tri-Wizard Tournament as well as the undeclared winner of said tournament."

That announcement took Madam Bones for a shock, but she quickly recovered. "Thank you, Lord Potter, for allowing us this opportunity to question you concerning the events of yesterday. I understand you've described your ordeal as 'horrific in nature' to me and others. We will get to that eventually. These gentlemen have already presented me with questions they wish asked if they have any followup questions or need clarification of any answers or part of an answer, they will write them down and pass them to me. At no time is anyone to asked any questions of you except for me. You are not to answer anyone's questions but my own at any time."

Madam Bones watched as everyone nodded in affirmation of full understanding.

"Now," Madam Bones asked, "Lord Potter did you enter yourself or have anyone else enter your name into the Goblet of Fire."

Harry Potter nearly shouted, "No!"

Madam Bones asked calmly, "Do you know who did put your name into the Goblet of Fire?"

Harry Potter "No, I do not."

Madam Bones read down the list, checking off the 1st two questions. And skipping several more questions which were possible follow-up questions. "Lord Potter, do you know where the parchment came from with your name on it which came out of the Goblet of Fire?

Harry Potter answered easily, "No, I don't know exactly".

Madam Bones asked, "Then what is your best guess, Lord Potter?"

Harry thought for a second considering his answer, "I suspect it was most likely taken from a piece of schoolwork. It wasn't a signature it was my printed name. Also, it didn't have a school name on it either which was required by the rules."

Madam Bones got a puzzled look because he had volunteer information. "Lord Potter, Why do you feel that those details are significant?"

Harry answered carefully, "Either or both of those discrepancies should have disqualified my entry into the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I don't believe the slip never came out of the Goblet of Fire."

"What leads you to believe that to be true, Lord Potter?" inquired a surprised Madam Bones.

Harry hesitated slightly, "While you asked that question, I recalled seeing the four entry slips. The other three slips had singed edges. My slip was not scorched at all. It had smooth edges as if it had been carefully cut from a larger piece of parchment. A simple Switching spell could have done the trick along with preceding spell to make a little burst of flame to make it appear it came out of the Goblet of Fire.

"And this means exactly what Lord Potter?", asked Madam Bones.

Harry carefully outlined his thoughts. "One: it means I was never entered into the competition. Two: The so-called Contract never existed between myself and the Goblet of Fire. Three: The other three Champions are in danger as well as the rest of those which organized and were a signatory to the Tournament Contract. Because no events ever took place for the Contracted Tournament."

Madam Bones was vexed and then was jolted by a slip of parchment sliding across the desk. "Lord Potter, Mister Shacklebolt wishes to you elaborate upon the contract idea."

Harry said, "For instance what would happen if the Contract was enacted between the Tournament Organizing Committee the Goblet of Fire was invoked and no students entered their names? Would the Tri-Wizard Tournament be over? I have reason to believe the answer is a No, they would still have to hold three events or be in breach of contract. Were Official Events even held?"

Madam Bones said, "There were three events held. Are you saying you believe those events were not official because you a non-Champion were involved, Lord Potter?"

Harry grinned at her, "I do think so. The same thing would have happened had there been a substitution of Judges. The missing Judge would have been in Violation and a Breach would have occurred. Has No one seen Barty Crouch Sr in how many days? " asked Harry.

Several slips of paper were passed back and forth between people. Before she shook her head and stated, "Those are good points and will look into them."

Pausing and referring back to her notes. Madam Bones asked, seeking to set a standard of providence for the evidence she would later be collecting, "Lord Potter do you know where that parchment is now?"

Harry Potter thought for a second, "I do not know, the last time I saw it was in the possession of the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore."

Madam Bones scanned down the list of questions skipping the follow-up questions which were proposed if he knew the location of his entry slip. "Lord Potter do you know that since you were compelled to compete you were in were considered not emancipated, but declared 'an of age wizard' by the Wizengamot?"

Harry Potter took a bit of a worried look on his face, "I was so informed by the Goblin's inheritance department on November 1st."

Madam Bones asked, "Lord Potter what sort of actions did you take then?"

Harry Potter explained, "I went to Gringotts at their request and visited the inheritance department. There I took an inheritance verification test, and then signed an order that my parents' last wills and testimonies be unsealed read and properly executed. I also filed a complaint against the person who had decided to unlawfully seal the wills of my parents and failed to follow said wills for personal gain. I received certified copies of my parents' wills and started to set my Houses into order, as I wished. I also got copies of the vault transactions and found several transfers of funds from the House of Potter's vaults by Albus Dumbledore, who I found out was my self-proclaimed Magical Guardian. However, He is not and never was an authorized Magical Guardian for me. There was an extensive list within my parents' will. I am currently seeking legal action against him for attempted line theft."

Madam Bones asked bluntly, "Lord Potter do you believe Albus Dumbledore new about the list in your parent's wills?

Harry Potter answered with a bit of anger to his voice, "Yes, I know that he knew exactly the contents of my parent's wills. He was the witness to them. Signed and witnessed on Oct 25th, 1981."

Madam Bones asked, "Was there anything else that was significant in your parents' wills?"

Harry Potter spoke clearly in this answer, " Two items. It named their Secret Keeper as Peter Pettigrew and had a specification that Sirius Black my oath-bound Godfather was to be my guardian in all things until I reached age 11. At that time I was instructed by my father to take up the reins of my families and Sirius Black was to remain as an advisory capacity until I reach 17 years of age."

Madam Bones asked, "Will you provide the DMLE with a copy of the will?"

Harry Potter answered tersely, "Yes, I shall." He reached into his book bag and handed two scrolls of parchment to Madam Bones.

For the record Lord Potter has just handed over two scrolls that have the certification stamp of authenticity from Gringotts. The Scroll is certified true copies of the Last Will and Testimony of Lord Potter' Parents.

Madam Bones said "A few background questions I would like the ask first. I want to ask a question about your 1st year here. Will that be okay?"

Harry had all sorts of red flags going up. He was unprepared for this and it was outside his plan. He would have to wing it. He took a deep breath and said "You can

ask, but I can decline to answer. This is outside the stated scope of this interview, Madam Bones."

Madam Bones bristled slightly then with a frown explained, "Lord Potter, we are just trying to collect some background info which we felt may have lead up to the event in the graveyard."

Harry nodded but held up his hand, "I will still exercise the right to decline if I feel it is necessary."

Madam Bones answered, "I understand." then asked, "Do you have first-hand knowledge about the demise of Quentin Quarrel, then Professor of Defense against Dark Arts at Hogwarts?"

Harry Potter said "He died attempting to steal Nicolas Flammel's, what I guessed it was, Philosopher's stone while he was processed by Voldemort. During an altercation He grabbed me and some magic protection, which was supposedly placed on me by my Mother turned him to ash. The spirit of Voldemort escaped."

"Who told you that it was some sort of Magical Protection," asked Madam Bones.

Harry answered, "That was what I was told. When I woke up in the Infirmary after the altercation, I was told that was what happened by Headmaster Dumbledore."

Madam Bones asked, "Why didn't you report this to the proper authorities?"

Harry Potter answered simply shifting the responsibility, "Headmaster Dumbledore said he would handle all the necessary reports." And it is was so simple. Albus was thrown under the bus wheels of justice. "He was at that time Chief Warlock in charge of the Magical Court System. Would he not be one of those in 'proper authority'."

Madam Bones nodded knowing full well what the boy had done. In one line he had made sure he would be held faultless for failure to report a death. And at the same time, he had effectively removed Dumbledore control over the Wizengamot forever. She had no doubt the Headmaster had said exactly those words. With a small smile in the corner of her mouth, she said "Thank you for that answer. Next, tell us in simple words what took place in the Chamber of Secrets."

Harry Potter slowly answered. "We, Ron Weasley and I, had found a slip of paper in Hermione's hand. She was petrified at the time. We read the paper was torn from a book about Basilisks. And the name Myrtle was written on the paper as well. Ron and I deduced that might be Moaning Myrtle the ghost on the 2nd-floor bathroom. We told Professor Lockheart. The three of us went there and found Moaning Myrtle. She told us how and where she died. I discovered a snake engraved on a tap. I told it to open in Parseltongue and the opening appeared. We slid down the pipe. Lockhart stole Ron Weasley's wand and tried to Obliviate both of us. Ron's wand had been damaged and the spell backfired onto Lockheart."

Harry stopped and took a drink of water, and went on, "The ceiling collapsed from the backwash of the failed spell and separated Ron and I. I then went on, alone. When I got to the chamber, I saw Ginny Weasley laying on the floor of the chamber. She looked to be asleep. When I tried to wake her, a ghostly spirit appeared. The spirit said he was a 15-year-old version of Lord Voldemort. He showed me an anagram of his real name Tomas Marvolo Riddle and made it spell out 'I am Lord Voldemort'. I continued to try to wake Miss Weasley. The ghost then became solid enough to use a wand. He summoned Slytherin's beast, a 60-foot Basilisk and ordered it to kill me. I ran into some side tunnels and escaped. Eventually, Dumbledore's Phoenix showed up and attacked the Basilisk's eyes blinding him. He also brought me the Sorting Hat which gave me the Sword of Gryffindor and I used the Sword to kill the Basilisk. I then stabbed the diary with a fang from the Basilisk. The Diary which Tom had indicted was letting him siphon off the life force from Ms. Weasley to restore him to life. After I stabbed the diary, the Spirit dissolved and Ginny woke up shortly afterward. After that, we returned to the surface with the help of the Phoenix."

One of the Unspeakables passed Madam Bones a note. She slowly read it and grimaced.

"Lord Potter," the Unspeakables wishes to ask 'How did you obtain a basilisk's fang? read Madam Bones.

Harry huffed because he was trying to avoid that fact from coming out, "I wanted to skip that part. When I put the sword through the roof of the Basilisk's mouth, one of the fangs pierced my skin and broke off. I survived because Fawkes cried tears into the wound and saved my life."

A second note was quickly scribbled out and passed across the table.

Madam Bones read it and nodded, "Lord Potter the Unspeakable now asks, 'Was the Phoenix contaminated with material from the Basilisk's eyes?'"

Harry closed his eyes and tried to remember, trying to answer as truthfully as he could, "Yes. I believe so, but don't recall that as completely as I wished. I had passed out at one time. I think had almost died."

Madam Bones frowned, "I am sure there are more details and we might want to address those later. Let us return to the matter at hand. Lord Potter, can you tell us what happened after you entered the maze in the 3rd event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament?"

Harry Potter recounted, "I entered the maze 1st as I was the overall leader in points and took full advantage of the head start I had earned. I used a simple point me spell. I realize while I had been observing the maze that it sifted every three minutes and it always shifted to the left. I want to get as deep as I could before it shifted. I was nearly 1/3 of the way to the center when the 1st shift happened. My route was directly blocked. I moved in the right direction and stopped where I guessed the next shift would take place. I had planned for that and stood waited for the maze to shift again and proceed forward. Because of the nature of the maze, every shift brought me closer to the center. Three shifts and I could see clear to the center and ran the last 100 feet. As soon as I touched the Cup I was Portkeyed away. It was a very long trip, I thought. Well longer than the Portkey I took with the Weasley family to the World Cup Quidditch match. When I landed, I wasn't at Hogwarts anymore. I was in the middle of a graveyard. I still don't know the name of it or where it was. Someone stunned me from behind. When I woke up I was tied to a headstone. There was a very large cauldron sitting on a fire. There was a person which I recognized as Peter Pettigrew was starting to perform a ritual. I could hear parts of it and it doesn't make a lot of sense to me. I saw him dump a body of a very ugly baby like thing into the cauldron. I could hear Pettigrew chant something about 'bones' and a bunch of white stuff floated out of one the graves. I was close enough that I thought I could stop the ritual by kicking stuff into the Cauldron. I had played footie a bit before I started attending Hogwarts. Do you know Football? I kicked a bunch of dirt and rocks and some plants that were growing about the tombstone into the cauldron. Peter came at me with a knife and stabbed me in the arm. Muttering about the blood of an enemy taken by force. Before he could drop the blood into the cauldron I kicked more rocks into the cauldron and I think I screamed 'Stone to become an unbeating heart'. Then the blast of white light burst from the cauldron. Pettigrew ran away. When the light faded away Voldemort stood inside the cauldron and screamed one as if in pain, as he turned to stone. The cauldron exploded and a chunk of must have hit my head. When I woke up I was still bleeding from my arm and forehead. The ropes with which I had been tied up had gone slack. I looked around and found Pettigrew also turned to stone. I tied up my wounds with a strip of cloth torn from the bottom of my shirt. I tied another one around my head to keep the blood out of my eyes. I was dizzy and so I set down. I was lost and didn't know what to do. So I recalled the instructions to shoot up red sparks if I got into trouble at the beginning of the 3rd event of the Tournament. I figured magic being done in a muggle area would get the notice Madam Hopkirk's department. Someone would eventually get sent. I must have been in shock because I had forgotten I was considered an adult. I forgot the trace had been removed from my wand. You and the Minister and Dumbledore showed up. I was taken to the infirmary here at Hogwarts, was given a Dreamless Sleep Potion and didn't wake until this morning."

Madam Bones smiled "Lord Potter, that was enough detail for now. Any other questions gentlemen?"

The Minister shook his head, 'Yes' and passed a note across.

The Minster has six questions, Lord Potter. Do you plan on claiming any seats in the Wizengamot by right of conquest?" Asked Madam Bones.

Harry gave a funny look to the Minister. "I don't understand Madam Bones. The only foe I faced and won was Tomas Marvolo Riddle aka Voldemort."

Madam Bones asked, "Lord Potter you are not aware of the what happened while you were gone?"

Harry looked bewildered, "No, The were some vague references to something in the paper, but little real information. Madam Bones what did happen?"

Madam Bones reached over and opened an envelope, pulling out 40 or so photos. " Take a look at these, Lord Potter. For the record, I am showing Lord Potter the photographs numbered 1 through 43. These people were all turned to stone while you were gone from school and in the graveyard. They becoming stone occurred sometime between the time you disappeared and were transported back to Hogwarts. As near as we can tell the conversion to stone took place at the time of the measured magic outburst in the graveyard, Note for the record Lord Potter is looking at 43 photos labeled S 1 through S 43."

Harry examined the photos. One at a time. Slowly he noticed a small pattern of commonality. Each photo the statue had a look of anguish on their face and each was clutching their right forearm. Harry notice one of

Lucius Malfoy and while he appeared in pain, the look of surprise and panic was there as well.

After looking at them all he composed himself, cleared his throat and spoke, trying to control his voice. "Each statue appears to be in pain, and each one of them is holding their arms in the same place. Few are looking at their arm. I know some of those people were marked Death Eaters. I also know from things I have learned in Hogwarts. One of them is that the Dark Mark couldn't be placed involuntary, it had to be taken freely and of one's own choice. It required a blood sacrifice of an innocent person usually the blood from a still-beating heart. I will shed no tears for them."

Madam Bones scowled, "That may be true but do you understand the two events taking place at the same time may not be just a coincident? "

Harry frowned and said, " I had no prior knowledge of this matter. If I am involved, I will claim no gain from the act. I was a forced participant in what I feel was a dark ritual. I resisted participation and tried to interfere with or stop the ritual without thinking that I was placing myself in danger. However if awarded any claim, I will ask the claim and reward be converted to galleons and used to endow a charity fund to help those who were harmed by Death Eaters during the last war. I would want any votes to go to Witches or Wizards by an election process."

Madam Bones looked at the list of questions from the Minister, "If that story of him not being a Death Eater is true and he isn't a statue, That leaves one more question. Lord Potter, would you be willing to bring Sirius Black into the Ministry and allow himself to be questioned in front of the Wizengamot?"

Harry smiled inwardly and spoke. "I might be able to get word to him. If the Prophet were to published an article about finding Pettigrew, and the Ministry" Harry nodded in Fudge's direction, " withdrew the 'Kiss on sight' order. I might be able to convince him to surrender to me and he would be placed under House arrest and his Head of House's protection until a full trial could be held. I know he never received a trial and was never lawfully sentenced, thus the claim of him being an escapee itself is unlawful. The law which all of England lives under is a trial is required within one year and one day of arrest or the person goes free and can not be charged for the same crime again. I do believe Sirius would rather have his day in court than to live under a cloud of doubt for the rest of his life."

Madam Bones nodded and smiled, "That's doable, Lord Potter."

Madam Bones looked at the other three Aurors in the room, and they shook their heads in agreement with the Head of the DMLE.

One of the Unspeakables passed a note. Madam Bones nodded in assent.

Madam Bones "Lord Potter the Unspeakables would like a copy of three memories. One of the confrontations with Professor Quirrel/Voldemort. A copy of your fight in the Chamber of Secrets. And copy of the events of last night in the graveyard until you returned to Hogwarts. They are willing to agree to 1. To limit access to memories only by the Unspeakables and the Head of DMLE and Minister of Magic. And with my complete agreement to grant complete indemnity concerning all those acts which might have taken place in the graveyard. I might add you were already indemnified for all acts during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, short of using any one or all of Unforgivable curses.

Harry Potter thought a second before saying "Give me a moment to consider, please?"

Harry closed his eyes and weighed the request. He understood the concept of indemnity but also understood the whoever saw the memory could still deal out grief or an act of entrapment for something else for what they might be perceived to have happened. Opening his eyes, he said "How about 14 days after you get the memory you will return them to me. You will not copy or make copies of the people who view my memories. Dumbledore is right in this specific case 'The public at large need not be privy to all things' and there are some things I wished I didn't know or haven't seen. I will make a non-disclosure oath of my own if need be."

Madam Bones looked to the Unspeakables. A few minutes later a note was passed. "The Unspeakables Say 'At this time no oath is required. We are all, still working as a group this matter is still a secret and privy to just the people in this room. Others will only be read into the secret with the unanimous decision of Lord Potter, myself, and the Unspeakables here today'. "

One of the Unspeakables stood and passed three vials across the table.

Madam Bones at this time 5:09 PM I conclude the interview session. And I am disconnecting the Transcription Charm. Pointing her wand at the quill she cast "Finite" and the quill stopped writing.

Harry quickly cleared his mind and withdrew the Story memory. And placed it into a vial. Next was the Chamber memory and then the Quirrel-Mort memory. And passed them all back to the Unspeakables.

Croaker spoke quietly with a smile. "Thank you very much for what you did. Be assured these memories will pass our inspection. We may talk later, Lord Potter. Maybe when I try to recruit the two of you in three more years. Maybe sooner. Very nice shields, both of you. By the way. I can't wait to see what the two of you accomplish in the next three years." Harry tried to keep calm as the two Unspeakables left the conference room. Only to have Dumbledore attempt to push his way inside.

Once in the room, Dumbledore tried to assert his authority over Harry Potter, "Harry, my boy, didn't tell you no interviews?"

Harry Potter " Yes you did, but in this case, you didn't have the authority to order it, Headmaster. This was a matter of State Security and Secrets Act. You were not told because it is not your concern at this time, You are merely the presiding Wizard in the Wizengamot for the time being. When and If the Unspeakables release the information, until that point of time, it isn't your business. They made that clear to me."

"But I am your Headmaster and your Magical Guardian." the old man tried to assert again.

Harry said, "Firstly: Yes you are the Headmaster of this School only, but what was discussed didn't take place at this school. Second. I made it clear, if you were my Magical Guardian, you have criminally negligent and failed at that duty. You failed when you unlawfully sealed my parents' wills. You failed when you sent me to my mother's foster sister's house under the pretexts of unlawful blood wards. Are you listening to this Madam Bones, Auror Shacklebolt and Auror Scrigmore? You failed to properly inform me of the Rights and Duties to my House as required by law for all Magical Guardians to do before their wards 11th birthday. The legal reason for that is to prevent Line Theft. The fact you inked and signed a marriage contract itself is unlawful because House of Potter Charter forbids marriage contracts. That same charter demands charges of Line Thief to be filed and prosecuted. Which I plan to do. I will give you an out. You resign your family's seat in favor of your brother. You resign before noon tomorrow as Headmaster and all public positions, elected or appointed. You retire, never write or publish any books or letters, never give any interviews or public statements, you take an oath to never take any public office elected or appointed again. Lastly, you leave me the fuck alone."

Albus attempted to draw his wand on Harry, but Harry was younger and much faster. "Expelleramus" he preformed both wandless and silently. Catching the wand with his other hand. "I have three wandless spells, Headmaster. Do you want to try for the other two?"

"By the way you have the start of dinner tonight to return my sword. You know the Sword of Gryffindor, or I will take it from you by force. It isn't the schools, it is mine. You lied to me to attempt to steal it. I do not know how it came to be hidden in the Sorting Hat, but 15 years ago that sword, the cloak which you claimed was loaned to you by my father and this wand were all placed into the Potter vault, by my father. That vault which you had no right to access. Three Goblins have been executed because of your theft. Their blood is on your hands. If the Goblins ever get you, you'll wish you were in Azkaban."

Harry and Hermione left the room. As Dumbledore started to follow the pair. Madam Bones pulled him up, "Headmaster. Dinner starts in 15 or so minutes. I suggest you follow Lord Potter's demands. He is being quite generous, He could have asked me to take you into custody here and now. Then I would wait for the Goblins to request extradition or move to try you in front of Wizengamot. He may elect not to prosecute you for what you have done but I didn't make you any promises. If you had signed a marriage contract for him and you had no right to do so, that is Line Theft and life sentence in Azkaban is the suggested punishment which you have voted in favor a few times yourself. "

Madam Bones pushed Dumbledore out of the way as she and her Aurors left the room with the Minister of Magic. As they started to leave the castle, Madam Bones turned to Tonks. You start on protective detail for Moody during the night. I don't think anyone will try something during the day time. Keep an eye out on Potter. Dumbledore has something planned but I believe Potter is a mile ahead of the old man. "

-*-

Dinner had started when Harry and Hermione had slid into their normal spot at the far end of the table. They were quickly joined by Neville. Ten minutes after they sat down a very harried looking Headmaster arrived and made his way to the end of the table.

"Harry, my boy" started the Headmaster

"Lord Potter!" Correct Harry without looking up. "I am not and never have been 'your boy'. The term is insulting and has connotations of ownership and

slavery."

The Headmaster correctly addresses the person sitting down. "Lord Potter?"

Harry smiled "Now do you have something Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The headmaster quietly said, "I am returning the sword."

In a loud enough voice for all to hear, Harry asked, "The sword you stole from the Potter vault?"

The Headmaster trying to be as quiet as possible to avoid attention, "Yes, Lord Potter."

"The sword I used to slay the 60-foot basilisk?" asked Harry in a loud voice.

"The same, Lord Potter" answered the Headmaster.

Harry without smiling, "You never did explain to me the lie of you telling me that the sword belonged to the school, so you could keep it away from its rightful owner, did you?"

"No I didn't." admitted the Headmaster. "I did have my reasons then and I still feel it should belong to the school. This school was founded by Godric Gryffindor as such it should belong to the school. I feel all the belongings of the founders still in existence should belong to the school."

"That's the rub," explained Harry. "If the school was founded by people, the descendants of those people should still own the school. Just like while you were Head of the Wizengamot you allowed the Ministry to take my parent's house in Godric Hollow without any compensation didn't you? You are really in favor of just taking things that don't belong to you. Are you Headmaster nothing more than a common thief or cutpurse?"

Taking a deep breath, Harry asked without waiting for the Headmaster's answer, "How many old family vaults have you looted over the years by seizing 'guardianship' and taking what you wanted? All in the name of whatever bullshit psychopathy you used to justify your thievery? Every orphan, I would bet, whose vault may have had their family heirlooms and books taken or pilfered by you."

"I wonder what would happen if you got your hands on Hufflepuff's Cup or Ravenclaw's Diadem? Would you return them to the rightful owners or their descendants or keep them for yourself as the Headmaster of this school? While you are busy packing Headmaster, consider this advice: Take only what 100% lawfully yours. If you've collected it on a battlefield, it isn't yours. If you've collected it from the ruins of some one's home, which wasn't yours, those things are not yours. If you have looted it from a war orphan's vault, you should return it." Harry said sternly as he took the sword from the Headmaster and stood it next to the table on the floor. Harry then continue to load his plate and ignored the Headmaster even being present.

Dumbledore cleared his throat once more trying to get Harry's attention.

Harry simply refused to acknowledge Dumbledore's presence any longer.

Dumbledore slowly turned and realized almost every eye was upon him. He slowly did what the muggles would have called a "perp's walk" to the head table. Once there Dumbledore stood until the noise level dropped to nothing.

Then with a defeated look to his face, he spoke with great pain. "Excuse me for a moment while I make a short announcement. I wish to announce that I am retiring as Headmaster effective as soon as the Hogwarts' Express Train leaves Hogsmeade's Station. In the interim, Professor McGonagall will be acting Headmistress of the school until the board can meet and appoint the new Head for the school. Being a student here, teaching here and then serving as a professor and then as School's Headmaster has been an experience which has occupied most of my life and I shall miss it. Thank you."

Rather than sitting down and eat, Dumbledore simply walked out of the Great Hall that evening and no one saw or spoke to him in public ever again.

While reading the special printing of the Daily Prophet the next day, Harry found there was to be no formal presentation of the prize to the winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. The article and announcement had been buried on the 5th page of the Daily Prophet.

The front page was still occupied by the news of the sudden removal of the heads family from over 25 seats of the Wizengamot. There were dozens of interviews of outraged family members ranting that the Goblins refusal to certify the deaths of the head of their respective families. Without certification of death, the seats could not be inherited. Many family members were upset that unless their Head of family had already set up a stipend rule and funding of a stipend, many family members were broke and could not access the family accounts.

The announcement of the very abrupt retirement of Albus Dumbledore was relegated to second-page news.

The Daily Prophet had spent a great deal of space printing speculating about the changes which might happen because some family members of the conservative factions were denied the right to family seats.

Some articles were speculation of suddenly shifted the political makeup of the Wizengamot. Those neutral and light sided houses were in the majority.

An editorial piece expressed fears of the racial changes which might take place because the light side the so-called liberal or progressive side was unchecked for the 1st time in 300 years.

*-* 


	4. Bindweed Chapter 4

Bindweed Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall after eating walked towards the Library. Harry struck up a conversation, "Hermione, I wonder who has my 1000 Galleons?"

Hermione frowned, "According to what I read in the rules, it was to be awarded to the winner within 24 hours of the conclusion of the Tournaments last event."

Harry spoke aloud, "I wonder if payment was made to my account at Gringotts? I keep asking myself what happens if the Tournament just forgets to pay me? Who suffers the breach? All the parties or just those who failed to complete all terms of said contract. Even Ted Tonks wasn't sure because the organizing committee muddled the contract terms so badly."

Hermione got a puzzled look on her face. "You know Harry, I think the same thing that the Tournament Committee threatened you with if you failed to compete. A Magical Breach of Contract would occur and the Goblet of Fire would come into play. While the contracts are not clear, someone or some group would eventually pay."

Harry stopped walking and shook his head. "That would be ironic, isn't it. The threat is on them now. Who was the person charged with doing that I wonder? Was it even a single person or the entire Tournament Committee?"

Hermione shook her head, "It might be everyone who was a party to the organizing and executing of the Tournament. "The Ministers of France, England and Bulgaria, and each of the Heads of the Schools, and each member of participating country's head of Department of International Co-operation and Department International Games, in England might have had to have a Head of the Department of Control of Magical Creatures as part of the Committee. They were responsible for bringing the Dragons in for the 1st event from the Magical Nation of Rumania Dragon Preserve. I think they also imported some of the creatures and beings for the second and third event."

Harry said, "I got lucky and the plan we made of allowing the maze to do my work for me worked. I didn't even encounter any creatures. All I did was use the Point Me spell, and move forward. I moved one time to the left because it advanced me 40 feet more in the right direction. And once to the right. Are you going to turn in the maze simulator as extra credit in Runes?"

Hermione smiled "Only if you take the Runes final this week. It was mostly your idea and you did at least half the work. You know Runes as well as I do. Take the test and get the credit."

"I am happy I dropped Divination and took up Arithmancy. I have no problems following most of the Arithmancy work. Maths was my best subject in school before Hogwarts. I was in the advanced section of the muggle math classes before Hogwarts and nothing you've done so far was as hard or beyond basic algebra. I might take that test this week." Harry said to Hermione.

Hermione started walking towards the Library again and they continued to chat back and forth.

"I know Ron will not understand why I wanted to take a harder class." Harry stated, "But after his rejection until well after the first event opened my eyes up about his friendship. The fact is he still thinks I cheated to get in the Tri-Wizard Tournament somehow and faked the magical oath."

Hermione frowned, "He has become toxic for us, Harry. You and I have made many more friends since he started avoiding you. Slowly we had a small group from all the houses helping you succeed in the Tournament. It grew slowly. They all helped you a lot, but you put in the hours of study and work. Your practical spell work is at least now at the 7th year level and your theoretical understanding is at least an OWL level."

Harry said, "I am very glad we didn't challenge the OWLs this year. Next year is my chance to catch up with the theoretical work, and maybe pick up a few self-study subjects like wards or rituals. Then plan is still for both of us taking OWLs and then the following year challenging the NEWTs, right?"

Hermione got a doubtful look on her mind as they reached to Library's doors "I want to get the best scores I can. Those two tests determine what jobs you qualify for the rest of your life."

They stopped talking as they made their way to the back of the library. Harry casually put up a silencing spell.

"In all events, they are not the determining factor." Harry tried to explain. "Most jobs today are decided on your family's standing." You're a new magical person you end up at the very bottom of the list to be hired. I am technically three-quarter blood that places me under all the pureblood but above the half-bloods. That's the reason why even with a full mastery in potions, Professor Snape had little chance of employment outside working for nearly nothing but room and board and a small wage. It is the same reason that Hagrid teaches COMAC for just room and board and still does the Keeper of the Keys and Grounds Keeper's job for all 5 Galleons a week. Percy Weasley is a Grade Four ministry employee he makes 50 Galleons a week. His father a sub-department head is a Grade 2 he makes 200 Galleons a week. The department heads like head DMLE, Transportation make 300 a week. The Minister himself makes 500 Galleons a week."

Hermione huffed as "That's not fair, all jobs should be done by a merit system."

Harry nodded, "I know that you know that, but how do we make that change?"

Hermione nodded, "We plan?"

Harry said in agreement, "We plan. At 17 or after I am finished with my NEWTs I will take my seat on the Wizengamot, and all the seats I have won by conquest yesterday. Magic will determine that at Gringotts, not in the backrooms of the Wizengamot. We will get you tested in the inheritance department, again. Magic comes only from a genetic source. It isn't a mutation. The gene sets in question are not epigenetic. From what I have read from research in the Americas, there are 16 gene sets. You have to have 12 double sets to have enough of a 'core' to tap into the energy we call magic. Some people may have one or two of the sets naturally that's not enough. They may even carry incomplete sets, called singletons. In the case of your parents combined they had at least 12 matching sets, bingo that's you. It was also my mother, she was born from two or more descendants of squibs, 8 or 9 generations back."

Hermione nodded, "The plan is I go and get tested."

Harry, "Just like my mother did. While she didn't have to work because of her husband's family money, she had started to do an apprenticeship with Flitwick when she had to quit and go into hiding. While she wasn't considered a Muggle-born anymore, her standing improved greatly by being married to my Dad."

Hermione said, "I am not going to marry you to get ahead, Harry."

Harry grinned and teased Hermione, "So why are you going to marry me?"

She blurted out, "I am only going to marry you because I love you, Harry." He watched amused as her face redden,

Harry's face grew a look of slow understanding, "I glad because I think I love you as well."

Both of them nodded to each out. Harry taking the lead. "I'll ask you more formally after we take our NEWTs and I ask your father for permission. Until then, maybe you'll be my girlfriend. Unless you want a formal contract, and that's hard because formal betrothal contracts are not allowed in the Potter family. At 16 we can become engaged. But no contracts."

She smiled, "It is going take Daddy so time to come to grips with the idea."

Harry said, "The offer for me to endow a grant for you is on the table even if we don't marry. An investment for a friend. A thank you for all the work you have done over the years on my behalf just as a friend."

"So today we are Boyfriend and Girlfriend. You get to hold my hand and kiss me good night. We both have the right to say no." Hermione detailed. "If I say 'don't', that is the limit. When that limit changes, I'll tell you, Okay? As the two hammered out the small details of their relationship.

Harry said, "Fine by me. "

Both looked at each other briefly, Harry asked: "So I need to go over my potions notes." Halting, he got a funny look on his face and grasped. "Snape! Oh my! That's why he wasn't there. He was marked Death Eater! I saw his photo and didn't realize it was him. No wonder he got caught up, too?"

Hermione slowly processed what Harry had said. "Who is going to run the potions test if Professor Snape is the gone?"

Harry shook his head. "I am sure he is turned to stone. I remember seeing a picture of him in that packet of photos Madam Bones showed me, now."

Hermione looked worried "Be wary, while he wasn't well-liked, but he was Draco's Godfather. Between his anger because his Father being turned to stone and now his Godfather as well, he may come looking for trouble."

"I know" he answered "I just can't let it become a distraction from these tests. Especially if I want to take Runes and Arithmancy next year will you."

"Study time!" They both said together with a laugh and turned to their notes and opened their books.

-*-

The couple spent the rest of the evening studying revising the Transfiguration notes. The folded up after the second time through the material and gathered their things together. And left for their common room.

The duo sat quietly by the fire and enjoyed each other company. Both of the said I could look forward to a lifetime of evening cuddles.

Soon well before curfew they separated and made their ways toward their respective dorms. Both planned on a good night's sleep and to be ready for tomorrow's examinations.

*-*

It was after the Daily prophet was delivered that Harry and Hermione entered the Great Hall for breakfast the day the end of year testing started. As they entered once again silence fell as every eye was turned looking at them.

Harry turned to Hermione and said in a voice which carried through the Great Hall, "Just as I said one day a hero and the next day

the heel. The great masses are fickle at best. I wonder what it was this time. The Daily Prophet or just the Hogwarts rumor mill?"

Hermione said, "Do not let the little minds get to you, Harry. Whatever set them off will in days be shown to be not to be true at all. Just like your name being entered in the tournament, At first everyone thought you entered yourself, and then as they took their time to reason through the facts and toss out the rumors, innuendos and lies More and more people believed you. Now only a few very stupid people still believe those old lies."

As the couple sat down Neville slid the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet across the table. Hermione quickly scanned the lead story above the fold.

Oh dear! Hermione exclaimed. "Just as you warned." and handed Harry the paper.

Harry quickly read the article indicated. "Yep! Those involved in the contract breach are now suffering the unexpected consequences of their own choices. Each one of them was connected to the Tournament and the Execution of the Contract. I completed my end of the contract thus fulfilling all the champions' obligations to contract I think. My goal was to fulfill my portion of the contract. I wonder did anyone tell the great masses of people that 'the impartial judge' for this tournament would find any champion in 'breach of the contract' if they failed to try to win each event. No slacking allowed."

"So what do you think is happening to these people?" Asked Neville.

Harry said, "That is very simple, once the organizers signed the contracts and activated the Goblet of Fire by placing a signed copy of the Rules and Contract with their signatures inside of the Goblet of Fire, that contract became active and would remain active until everyone has fulfilled every one of terms of the contract on their part individually and as a whole, including the closing ceremonies and giving out the award. They detailed some parts such as the arrival order of the different schools and who was to make which speech. The idiots even wrote into the contract who was to sound the cannon. If someone other than Filch fire the cannon a breach would have occurred."

Hermione chimed in, "Did you know there was one Tournament where the Tournament Committee embezzled the prize money and failed to make the required award presentation. Each one of the committee members fell ill and slowly lost their magic. It took about three or four weeks of enough warning that they had enough time to fix the problem."

Harry said "Exactly what I said last night. Remember the Goblet of Fire holds each signer of the contract responsible as if they are one person but still considered the whole as well. The entire committee which signed the contract is being held in Breach of Contract jointly and separately. The irony was the threat that the Tournament Committee used to force me into the competition is now going to punish them. I read the descriptions of what happens to an individual competitor which doesn't try his best. They start with a small ache, the ache becomes a pain. The pain becomes agony. The pain level increases but the magic will not let the person pass out. Eventually, the core ruptures and the person loses their magic. Depending on the age of the person they might live a few years. That depends on how old they are when the breach of the Contract took place. Remember these people are not even squibs at the end of the punishment phase, they are muggles. Magic does assist in keeping a wizard or witch alive to reach an age of well over 100 years of age. Some reach 200 years or more. I would expect those who have lost their magic would have a swift end."

Neville snorted, "They forget an 'impartial judge' will never have any of the human feelings. It can not fail to uphold the contract. There is no way one can appeal to its humanity because it has none. Why they restarted the tournament is a mystery to most people."

Harry stated, "A simple fact is this is the 1st tournament in which none of the champions have died. In 1356 there was a tournament in which all the champions died in the second event. The Committee failed to hold the third event and all were dead four days later. The reason for death was listed as a breach of Magical Contact."

Hermione explained to Neville, "Contracts especially, Magical Contracts, are tricky things. The Committee this time almost had a Breach of Contract when it tried to force Harry to compete even though he was not 'of age'. Harry forced the Wizengamot to pass a law stating Harry was 'of age', a full adult with all rights, responsibilities, and privileges. Not an 'emancipated minor'. Harry asked to see the rules, and they told him no. Harry then asked if there was a rule requiring them to give him a copy of the rules and contract. It was only after he pointed out they would in a 'Breach of Contract' if it had been a rule and they failed to follow the rules."

Harry smiled and said to both of them "Bingo! It was a rule and they almost failed. I pointed out if they became in 'Breach of Contract' and died, they would doom all of the competitors to death, because only they, the members of the current committee, could put on the three events. Even if they attempted to change judges for any reason a Breach of Contract would occur."

Neville said, "So here we are all four champions are alive, so one had won the Tournament, yet the Tournament Committee failed to follow through to complete the contract as a whole. The Goblet of Fire is taking their magic, slowly and painfully. And no one seems to be smart enough to put it together?"

Harry explained, "Their pain would go away if they just did what the contract required them to do. Either singularly or collectively. They could name one person working on behalf of the committee like Percy Weasley has, as the Committee Representative and publicly declare the winner and award all prized and accolades due. But no, they were too busy trying to make their power plays and political posturing."

Hermione pointed out, "Well Harry, with all the statues turning up, they were trying to sort things out."

"No, they were not!" Harry said, "They failed to set their priorities for their roles and complete the Contract. Each one of them wore too many hats and wanted to micromanage everything. The only two people which comes close to setting their priorities correctly are Madam Bones and the Head of the Unspeakables Again many members of the Tournament Committee are wearing too many hats and trying to tend to too many irons in far too many fires."

Neville asked, " Harry, do you have an example?"

Harry said "A large one. How about Dumbledore? He is our Headmaster. That's a full-time job, all in its self. Additional he is Chief Wizard of the Wizengamot, the job is equivalent to Leader of the House of Lords. It is a second full-time job. Next, he is Mugwump of the ICW. A third full-time job. Three full-time jobs and yet how well does he do even one of them? Poorly at best. Additionally, he named himself as Hogwart's Tournament Judge and Organizing Committee member. So the days following the 3rd event he was busy trying to do to the three jobs at the same time as well as the run the Tournament. Things, like contract compliance, fell through the cracks because he was forced to let something go. It does appear as if he tried to supervise the investigators at the graveyard. None of the hats he would normally wear has him supervising the DMLE or Department of Mysteries. If anything happens he gets 'read into' or gets 'briefed on' investigation, but doesn't take any part running in it. A failure on top of his failure to prioritize his tasks. One that will cost many people their lives because so many people depended upon the 'great and mighty wizard' Dumbledore to do their thinking for them."

Neville sat with his eyes opened wide, "I see what you are talking about. Sort of like Professor McGonagall she is Deputy Headmistress, Head of the Gryffindor House, and Professor of Transfiguration. Three full-time jobs. No wonder that she is always tense and tired."

"Exactly!" stated Harry. "Hermione has read in Hogwarts a History, that at one time the Deputy Head was a separate full-time job. As were Head of Houses jobs. Those jobs were never held by full-time instructors. Those only came about while Dippet was Headmaster at the advice of then Transfiguration Professor Dumbledore. Once Dumbledore became Headmaster, the roles of Head of House and Instructor were doubled up and the pay for doing two jobs only increased about half again saving 50% of the cost of a separate Head of House. McGonagall does three jobs for about one and one-third of the instructors' position. The Head of House paid a little less than an instructor and the Assistant Headmaster paid a little more. Then additionally we have only one thirds the number of electives to pick from than were offered in 1920."

Hermione went on to explain "All of the students have had our education suffering on Dumbledore's watch. Even worse Magical England is on the verge of collapse. For the last 13 years, the number of graduates with Potions NEWTs has fallen so low, there are a growing number of Healers positions at St Mungo's are being unfilled. Likewise, without Potion NEWTs the number of people who can qualify for Auror Academy has fallen and only about 12% of the openings are being filled. While Fudge likes the changes in budget costs. The response times have fallen due to a lack of personal. Likewise, more delay in treating magical illness and injuries is also the fault of having a person who was unqualified to teach potions as an instructor. The ratio of students obtaining passing NEWTs compared to the 1st year class was 5 out of 46 in last year's graduating class. The last non-Slytherin to pass their NEWTS was Nymphadora Tonks and she was a Badger. Her mother,

however, is a Potions Mistress and Healer registered under the name of Andromeda Black. She married a muggle-born Wizard, Theodore Tonks. I think her mother may have tutored her outside of Hogwarts' classroom. She may not even have sat in Snape's NEWT classes but challenged the test as a self-study student."

"So" started Neville, "What's going to happen now that Snape is gone with our year-end tests? OWLs and NEWTs are giving by the Wizard Testing Agency. Is Madam Marchbanks just in charge of those two tests?"

Harry said "I speculate that the Wizard Testing Agency will find someone to oversee the End of Year Testing for Potions. Right now, Dumbledore seems to suffer from the same malady as the rest of the Tournament Committee Members are suffering from today. A week from now it will be a moot point."

"You do know about the prophecy?" Asked Hermione.

Harry shrugged his shoulders, "It isn't specific about which 'Dark Lord' it is addressing. It might be Voldemort or Dumbledore or some future dark lord. Also, consider it does not state which year or calendar system it is using. If it is using a European astrological year system, it would be the 9th month from the date of the spring equinox in March. Which would end the of the 9th lunar month after the equinox? It could be an Arabic calendar or Hebrew."

Harry took a deep breath before continuing. " We need to judge the motives and the methods used by the individuals. I believe both Riddle and Dumbledore to be equally Dark Lords. Both marked me in a way a different way. And any prophecy could apply to either one of them or both collectively."

Hermione looked lost in thought for a moment, "That is a broad-reaching assumption, Harry."

"Yeah. I guess it is Hermione." Harry admitted "But I will no longer be a pawn on some crackpot's game board. I will live my life as I need to live it. I think I got all my ducks in the proper row. Time will tell."

Hermione smiled and replied, "We just have to watch what happens next trying not to be caught unaware."

The discussion stopped as the food appeared for breakfast on the table. Hermione resisted the need to open her notes and study. The end of year tests would contain a written component in the morning and then in the afternoon a practical component in the afternoon. The testing this year would be considered a test run for their OWLs. Today's test was Transfiguration. The students had been told that the written test would take place over three hours. Keep the answers to the allotted space. All students should think before they started writing, keep the answers simple, concise and direct.

At 8:30 AM the students began leaving the Great Hall. As the last one left, the doors were closed behind them. They stood around in small groups talking among themselves. At 8:55 AM the doors once more opened up and the entire cohort 4th-year students filed into the Great Hall.

Professor McGonagall was conducting the End of Year Test session. She instructed the students" You are to find the table with the examination which has your name on it. The seating is in alphabetical order. All the written tests from today forward will have the same seating format. The practicals tests will take place in the same alphabetical order. If you fail to show up in the proper order you will mark a score of zero. These tests, like in real life, the houses which you belong to will have no meaning."

Harry found his seat, opened the inkpot and waited. They were told to begin. He picked up the 1st parchment sheet and printed his name at the top of the page. Reading the 1st question he quickly recalled the class which covered and the review of it a few weeks ago.

Dipping his pen into the ink well he constructed his answer and started writing as he neared the end of the allotted space he was done with the question and moved to the second question. He paced himself with two to three questions per sheet and 30 sheets in 3 hours and gave himself time to write each answer out as completely as he could.

When he finished writing the last answer he finally looked up and saw he had about 15 minutes left. Looking in the row to his right and forward two seats was Hermione. She had just finished and he watched as she started to reread the questions and her answers. Then he watched bemusedly as she stopped herself.

He had taken several months to convince her that if she was wrong the 1st time through go with it. Do not go back and try to second guess herself. Hermione was smart but suffered from a drive for perfection and wasn't helped because she had a heaping dollop of self-doubt. She quietly straightened her papers stoppered her inkpot and relaxed.

Slowly over the next few minutes less and less scratching of the quills were heard, The Professor watching the timer and as the last grain of sand fell she called out, "Time, please put your pens down, stopper your ink pots and leave in a quiet and orderly fashion."

Harry was just a little closer to the door and waited outside. He offered his arm to Hermione, saying "Would you like an escort, my lady?"

Hermione nodded, "A walk after sitting for so long would be nice. Upstairs first, the second-floor loo, please? Then a short walk outside before lunch."

Harry was happy, this wasn't like last year when Hermione was busy asking everyone what their answers were to every question. She wasn't even complaining about not have enough space to write like the prior years. Harry smirked quietly.

After the visit to the powder room, Harry and Hermione walked outside. On what would be the walkway for the wall around the outer courtyards. The courtyard walls were compartmentalized. If an enemy got inside the outer wall, the defenders could and would rain down arrow fire from an upper vantage point. The inner walls had never been breached.

Harry said, "This nice vantage point a dozen men could watch over this area. In olden days merchants would come and set up stalls and sell and trade well. The castle's watch would walk these walls and keep the peace."

Hermione said "Day after tomorrow is the written History of Magic and Arithmancy Examination. Neither of those has a Practical  
for us until next year. And there is no practical exam for history."

Harry nodded. "So I saw that you stopped yourself from going back to look over your answers. Good job, Hermione."

Hermione answered, "It was just like you said it would be. Allot enough time and plan out the answer for the space given. Write the answer to the question only. It got easier with each question."

Harry said, "That's called habit and learning. You either know the right answers or don't. Fretting about it will not change your grade one bit. We both studied hard and took care to make good notes on what was covered during class. We did the homework assignments completely including extra reading. We know our stuff."

"And you were right, Harry." Hermione concluded, "Planning is everything. Professors McGonagall and Flitwick have been trying to teach us the right way to take write these essay answers for four years. Thank you for pointing out their constructive comments on all those essays. I used to think I had to write everything down when I didn't. Concise was the secret."

Harry grinned, "This next year will be easy for our OWLs. We will be organized and plan for the revision and the test. No panic mode of last-minute cramming. No midnight oil study sessions. No tournament to distract us, Right?"

Hermione smiled, "Right, that leaves us some you and my time not spent pouring over the books. We can make our rough plans for after Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and said, "I hope our after Hogwarts will have some off time. I would like to see a bit of the world before I start on my Mastery. I was thinking of Charms or Transfiguration for my 1st. And then Runes as my second. Maybe design wards or something in my spare time. Between the Wizengamot seats and the money in the Potter vaults, I and my mate will have a very good life."

Hermione blushed but asked, "And who do you envision as your mate?"

the expression on Harry's face softened a bit and spoke quietly, "When the time is right I will ask your father for permission to court you formally. It might come sooner than later. When you are ready, I will make a formal proposal. I was thinking in the Great Hall right after the sorting was done."

Hermione smiled, "Daddy is expecting your formal request after the end of this school year."

Harry said, "I should get it done and over with. The pressure will be high because of me now being 'Of Age' and winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament shows I have the Magic to spare. Those older cougars will be out to get their hooks into me. And then you know I had a devil of the time overturning Dumbledore's attempt to marry me off to Ginny Weasley. It took a threat of charging him and Molly with Line Theft to put a stop to it. There are still rumors Molly is trying to get my declaration of 'being of age' overturned and reinstate the contract."

Hermione said, "But less of a chance if you are formally engaged?"

Harry said "Correct! If there was a way to set up a meeting with your father before school ended, I would propose at the leaving feast."

Hermione thought for a minute. "Harry if the contract for the Tournament is still in effect, do you still have the right to leave the school?"

Harry answered, "I think I do. I only have to check out with Professor McGonagall and be back before curfew. I might even be able to take you with me this Saturday."

The couple made their way inside for lunch. Arriving just as the doors opened. The students flocked into the tables. There were a few hushed whispers of people talking quietly. The OWL and NEWT students had few days to relax after their tests were done the day before the third task.

The couple relaxed with their peers, following Harry's new rule

of no serious school work discussion at meals. About halfway through the meal, Tonks walked into the Great Hall.

Tonks stood behind Harry, "Wotcha, Harry?"

Harry laughed, "Don't tell Tonks is standing behind me?"

Neville laughed in return. "Okay, Harry. The is an Auror standing behind Hermione with Bubblegum Pink hair and her name is 'call me Tonks, not Nymphod' as he quickly dodged her stinging hex."

Harry face-palmed "Yes, Tonks! What's up?"

Tonks relayed the message, "Item number one: The boss wants to let you know the 'Kiss on Sight' order for Sirius has been canceled. You can let him know we will schedule his hearing as soon as you can contact him. I would guess you would rather it is after school is over, right? Item number two: Fudge and several other ministry types that were on the Tournament Committee are all sick and in St Mungos. That's the only common thing they all took part in planning and executing the Tournament. The Boss wants to know: "Do you have any idea what is going on?"

Harry motioned for Tonks to come close. "Item 1: I will try to set it up, Sirius. Suggest to your Boss that she should keep in touch with me towards the end of exams. Item number 2: Like I suggested yesterday, 'Read the Tournament's Rules and the actual Contract which those people entered into when they activated the Goblet of Fire as the so-called 'Impartial Judge' for the entire Tournament. Section 3 paragraph 7 defines breach of Contract and Section 11 paragraphs 6 through 45 both deal with penalties for breach of contract. I was entered into this fiasco against my will and the Ministry would have killed me and themselves if they didn't fix the problem before the 1st task. Yes, it could have killed them too if I had not been declared an adult before stepping into the arena to face the dragon. They certainly didn't do it to stop me from dying, did they? Here's one last hint for her, The other three champions contracts were fulfilled when I picked up the cup. The other side of the contract is still in play. It is up to the organizers to fulfill their side of the contract. All of it. The Goblet of Fire is still active. Its flame has not gone out. Now, please leave! I need to eat and be ready for my practical this afternoon."

Tonks turned and hurried to the front of the Great Hall.

Harry went back to looking at his food. While Hermione said, "She is just the messenger, no need to shoot her, Harry."

Harry grumbled, "Hermione, she was there yesterday when they questioned me. I did everything but tell them what the problem was. They do not listen. I am just a student, I should not have to think for them, should I?" as he pushed his food around on his plate.

Hermione shook her head, "I understand but most of the people have had someone else thinking for them for so long, they can't think for themselves. Even Tonks suffers from it."

Harry sat and tried to finish eating a meal. The food, however, left a foul taste in his mouth. He was having trouble with being cruel to the people who had made his last few months terrible. He was debating internally if he should have been more vocal about the issue. He had a few more days if they didn't get a clue. He resolved to write the Daily Prophet with a letter to the editor tonight. What they did with it was on their shoulders. How many people did he have to explain this too before someone got it through their thick heads?

Tonks had made her way to the head table and was talking to the Deputy Headmistress. Harry was feeling frustrated and put upon again. He could wait for this part of his so-called childhood to be over.

Harry suddenly stood up and called to Tonks, "Tonks just where is Madam Bones right now?"

Tonks said "The Wizengamot is a full meeting. She is there."

Harry asked "Is either of my proxies there by any chance? You know your father and your mother?"

Tonks said, "I don't think anyone notified him."

Harry's face slowly turned red, "Professor McGonagall I need to leave the school to attend my duties as a member of the Wizengamot, Right now!"

He turned and casts "Expecto Patronus. When the Mist from his wand quickly condensed into a solid silver figure of a Stag. Harry spoke "Theodore Tonks, Harry Potter here, met me at the Ministry as soon as possible. They seem to ignore my appointment of you and your wife as my proxy. Red Alert!"

The next instant as the Patronus disappeared flash of light.  
Harry called "Dobby?"

With a pop, the house-elf appeared. "Master Harry what can Dobby do for you today."

Harry said, "I need to get my Potter's Head of House dress robes out of my trunk and then get to the Wizengamot Chamber."

Dobby said "I can do that!" and reached out and grasped Harry's arm and with a pop, disappeared.

Hermione said, "Oh dear, Harry's on a warpath now."

Moments later, Dobby popped back and Harry was dressed in a Magenta Robe with the Potter crest surrounded by a gold circle. On his back he had the Gryffindor's sword slung across his back. Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione. "If you can explain to the examination board, what my problem is today!"

"Dobby, The Wizengamot Chambers, please." As he drew his wand.

As Harry Potter and his elf disappeared with a pop, Hermione said "Harry is pissed off. Someone is in big trouble.

The crowd watched as Tonks and MacGonagall's faces turned white as ash.

The Deputy Headmistress hurried down to Hermione to ask, "What is happening Miss Granger?"

Hermione said, "Someone has attempted to usurp Harry's right to appoint a proxy. I suspect there is going to be hell to pay if Daedalus Diggle or one of Dumbledore's other lackeys is sitting his seat as his proxy's. Do you know why Headmaster Dumbledore is sick? Professor? Because the entire committee has been in Breach of Contract since the Tri-Wizard Tournament ended. He and everyone else who organized and ran the Tournament is being stripped of their magic slowly and painfully. If the Headmaster is attempting to revoke the Wizengamot's declaration of Harry being 'of age,' The Goblet of Fire will kill Harry because he competed in violation of the contract. Then the entire Committee which put the Tournament together will die as well. If the Wizengamot votes to revoke the declaration, they all could die as well. "

The Professors face turned even whiter as she said, "Albus what nonsense have you done?" 


	5. Bindweed Chapter 5

Bindweed Chapter 5

-*-

There was a lot of back and forth argument going on between the members of the Wizengamot present in the chamber. There was a loud "Boom!" and the sealed doors shuttered. A second louder "Boom" was heard and the doors started sagging on their hinges. A third "Boom" and one of the door's hinges shattered and fell inward raising a cloud of dust.

Silence fell over the chambers when a dark-haired boy walked through the dust. Every eye was upon him and the wizard sitting in the Chief of the Wizengamot stood and shouted: "What is the meaning of this intrusion?"

Harry stood and scanned the seats. "I see six people sitting in seats I control, Not one of them is my appointed proxy. I demand they be removed and any votes which they have cast since I appointed Theodore and Andromeda Tonks to be my proxy are nullified in total. "

The man blustered, "See hear, boy you can not demand anything. You are not of age."

Harry leveled his wand for a moment and then lowered it. "I could challenge you to a duel, but I think this is a better demonstration for everyone, a learning situation for everyone. Harry raised his wand and pointed it straight into the air and spoke. "As declared 'of age' Champion in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, I declare this man in breach of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Contract and is guilty of Attempted murder of myself and the entire Wizengamot of England, ask that Magic itself and the Goblet of Fire as the declared Impartial Arbitrator for the Tri-Wizard Tournament to judge my declaration, and act accordingly."

As Harry spoke his last work a yellow sickly glow formed around the standing man and he fell and screamed in pain before he passed out.

Harry turned and look a Daedalus Diggle, "Mister Diggle, get out of that seat now, You are not my properly appointed Proxy."

Diggle squirmed as he said "Dumbledore had all the paperwork filed to strip your declaration of being "of age" away from you the moment the Tournament was over."

Harry raged, "You are an idiot, then. Because the Tournament isn't over until the contract is completely fulfilled by all signatory parties. I hereby declare an attempted line theft has taken place and the conspirators are Albus Dumbledore, Daedalus Diggle, and these other five people and all members of the Wizengamot which voted to allow this travesty of law to take place. Get out of the Potter seat!"

A moment later Harry barked, "Now!"

Daedalus Diggle stood slowly and unsure of himself.

Madam Bones looked over at her Aurors, "Arrest Mister Diggle and those other 5 men, now. And get some medical help for Ogden."

Harry then saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the Black Seat. "Malfoy you are neither of age nor are you Head of the Black family, Get out of that seat, now." Harry held his left-hand high. Upon his middle finger gleamed the Head of House Ring for the Black Family. "Get out now."

Draco said, "My father promised me that I would be head of the Black Family. He voted this seat for years."

"Sorry Draco, your father promised you a set of empty lies. Every time he voted while sitting in that seat he broke the law. You see, I am one generation older than Sirius and closest living male related by blood to the last Head of House. I was named by him as his heir secondary after my father, upon my birth. Currently, my named Heir is Nymphadora Tonks and will be until Sirius Black is cleared. Get out of that seat, Now."

Harry turned his back and asked the Wizengamot in general, How is it that someone without a true writ of proxy or Head of House Ring can take a seat in this august body? What other laws and rules have been broached today? Madam Bones: Why was my properly enrolled two proxies not notified of this meeting?"

She said, "Diggle had letters which he gave to Ogden. Ogden then declared Diggle your Proxy. The same thing happened with Malfoy."

Harry asked "Madam Bones did anyone else see those letters? How were they authenticated?"

Madam Bones shook her head, "No one questioned him or the letters."

Harry laughed "Come, let us both look at those letters."

Harry walked up to the chief warlocks desk and saw 6 letters sitting in a pile. "Dupo." Harry cast duplicating the letters. Not touching the original letters. "Witches and Wizards. Mister Dumbledore signed these letters as my Magical Guardian. People how can he be a magical guardian of a person which this body declared to be an adult. You can not have it both ways." Harry randomly pointed as an old man, you sir, Can Dumbledore simply declare you his magical ward? How about you Madam, pointing at an older witch." Harry hesitated as the members began to mutter. Harry then asked, "Are you all senile?"

Harry suddenly spun and cast a wandless "Protego" as the shield sprang up between Draco and Harry. The shield rang with a gong-like sound. It wavered slightly under the blue colored curse but held protecting Both Harry and Madam Bones. Harry's wand came up in his hand and snapped off a stunner. "Stupify!" Taking a deep breath "Draco, how utterly stupid!"

He spun back to Madam Bones, "Charges of assaulting a member inside the Wizengamot Chambers while in session, Madam Bones?"

She nodded, "Certainly Lord Potter. Can you do anything for Ogden?"

Harry said, "The Goblet of Fire is the only and final unbiased arbitrator. My call for his judgment just sped up things for him. The rest of the Wizengamot would have suffered the same fate if I had been a few minutes later."

"I suggest whoever is in charge of this fucking circus, adjourn, for now. I am supposed to be taking my Transfiguration Practical now," stated Harry.

Harry turned to the remaining Wizengamot members "Remember people the contract is still in play. If any members of this body voted to bring back the Tri-Wizard Tournament, the fact is that you might be bound by the contract and terms they approved. I am just a 4th-year student. I suggest you idiots get a good Law Wizard to go over the finer points with you, again. I did, and the barrister's name is Theodore Tonks. You know what is funny in an ironic way. If you had followed the rules and sent him proper notice of this meeting none of this would have taken place. Due diligence is what it is called. The Goblet of Fire only cares about what was written into the contract and rules of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. Everyone connected or mentioned however tenuously is subject to its judgment. Good day."

Harry walked by the wooden doors and with a voiceless wave of his wand, repaired the doors of the chamber as he left.

Silence reign supreme for a few seconds and then utter chaos broke out.

Madam Bones closed her eyes and rubbed her temples. She asked herself out loud, "Merlin why me?"

Unseen by all, a small beetle flew out of the now open doorway. Rita had one of the biggest stories to write. She knew it was the biggest scoop of the century, but didn't know how to slant it. She knew it would sell papers all around the world.

*-*

After leaving the Wizengamot Chambers Harry bumped into Ted Tonks walking towards the Wizengamot's chamber. "Ted, I softened them up for you and was a force to declared Ogden in breach of contract. They were in the process of voting to revoke my status of being 'of age'. Ogden acting on behalf of Dumbledore and Diggle had started these actions. Dumbledore made some sort of deal with Ogden. Ogden then seated Diggle and his Cronies in place of you. It had to have started yesterday or even Friday night after the Tri-Wizard Tournament event, because you had no notice of this meeting did you?"

Ted replied, "No notices at all. Not even the one notice, which would have to be required if they voided my proxy appointment."

"Well, Ogden is now on his way to St Mungos. Draco attempted to attack me after I kicked him out of the Black family seat. He showed everyone the coward he is by trying to curse me when my back was turned. He is now in a holding cell. I have anything to say, he will be on his way to Azkaban."

Ted nodded his head. "More than softened them up. What do you have up at school this afternoon?"

"Transfiguration Practical, I will see if I can chivy Andi here when I get back. She is my proxy for the Black seat. Nymie only knew about the meeting because Bones sent her to ask a question or two of me. Come to think about it I was too rough on Madam Bones. She did what she could to let me know something foul was going on today."

Ted smiled, "I shall make sure the doors to chambers remain unsealed so Andi may attend as the Black Family Proxy. She is on the way from St Mungos."

"Got to run, Tonks. Go get them!" Said Harry as he called for "Dobby".

Dobby reappeared, "Master Harry?"

Harry requested, "Hogwarts Atrium, Please."

-*-

Forty-five minutes had passed since Harry and Dobby had left the Great Hall when he reappeared outside in the atrium with a small pop.

As he looked around he saw all the 3rd year students milling about waiting for their written Transfiguration test to start. They had done the practicals for Transfiguration that morning. Harry made his way up to the hall outside the Transfiguration classroom. He saw Hermione still waiting and assumed since Neville was not standing there waiting, Harry guessed Neville was taking his practical. That left Morag, MacMillen, Moon, the Patel twins, and Perks before it would be his turn.

Hermione had noticed his arrival, and made a dash up to him and a hug and kiss. "What sort of trouble did you start, Harry James Potter?"

Harry groaned. All three names. I am in Big Trouble. Capital B and Capital T. "I had to break down the doors to the Wizengamot chambers because they had unlawfully attempting to declare me a non-member and revoke my 'of age' status. Dumbledore and Ogden were trying to kill me by reversing the Wizengamot's prior Declaration that I was 'of age'. I ended up forced to declared Ogden in 'Breach of Contract'

and asked that Magic and the Goblet arbitrate the claim. Ogden fell in pain. From what I guess his magic was being stripped away. I had to kick Diggle out of my seat. Ogden had yesterday declared my proxy appointments were invalid and installed Diggle in place of Theodore Tonks. He also installed Draco in the Black Family seat and voided my Appointment of Andi as my proxy for that vote. After I kicked him out of the seat, I voided every action of the Wizengamot took because they unlawfully Voided my proxy appointments. Oh! Draco is sitting in a holding cell after he attacked me from behind. Theodore Tonks is there straightening up things and trying to explain how badly they screwed up. I wonder what their reaction will be when they discovered I save their lives today."

Harry watched as Neville came out of the classroom and Morag entered.

"Everything alright, Harry?" asked Neville. "I see you did make it back in time."

Harry nodded, "It was a busy few minutes. Kicking ass and saving lives. Even my own. Sending the Ferret to a holding cell. Your Gran just sat there saying nothing most of the time. She was, however, observing closely what transpired. I saw the tally of votes which we took she voted against Diggle and Dumbledore's faction every time."

"Gran never trusted Dumbledore. He amassed too much power and was unchecked." With the Dark Faction votes currently unavailable, Dumbledore's faction with Diggle in the lead was making a giant grab for power. I am glad you stopped it."

Harry said, "I will not be grabbing power, myself." If I had my way those so-called dark seats which are empty would be filled by election for four years. Every Witch and Wizard of age would have a vote. Great Britain would be divided up and seat assigned to each district by the apportionment of population. The 1st election half of the seats would be a 2-year term. An election would be thereafter held every other year for half of the seats."

Hermione said "Eventually the system will evolve into two groups. Those with inherited seats like the House of Lords, and those elected seats like the House of Commons. Each group will contain a fraction of progressive and conservative members, they will be forced to work together to function. The Ministry will become more of an executive branch then a policy-making branch."

Harry said "One of Ted Tonks' first moves is to force an amendment to make the election of the Minister of Magic also a popular vote rather than a vote among the Wizengamot members. Giving the common Witches and Wizards more say in how the Ministry for Magic is run. For far too long the Ministers have confounded the name of his office. He or she is the Minister of Magic and the Government is called the Ministry for Magic. Each term has a different meaning. Words have meanings after all."

Harry had stopped paying attention as they talked. Padma came out of the classroom and the other twin, Pavarti, took her place inside. Pavarti came out and Sally Perks went inside.

Harry sat down and calmed himself. "He dropped into a light meditation and centered himself and his magic." He knew he would up for the examination in a few minutes.

It seemed like a few minutes to Harry But it had been but 10 minutes. Sally Perks came out and Harry stood instantly becoming fully aware. Shaking his arms to loosen himself up.

As the door closed behind him Professor McGonagall smiled. "We have an observer from the Ministry Testing Board here today, Mister Potter. He may ask you questions during the practical examination. Feel free to answer his questions or comments.

On the tables throughout the room were small boxes in each box was an item and Harry was instructed to start with the box numbered one and follow the written instructions in front of each box. The Transfiguration was going to get harder as he progressed during the practical. He was encouraged to trying the Transfigurations with his wand or silently for extra points.

The first test item was a Matchstick and the instructions were to Transfigure it into a Needle. Lesson one in Transfiguration. Harry could not help but show off by doing the Transfiguration as he picked up the matchstick. He held out the silver needle for inspection by the professor and observer, both examined the Needle for quality and turned over a timer to see how long the transfiguration would last. The Professor said the score for the Matchstick to needle Transfiguration had a multiplier component based upon the length of time for which the Transfiguration lasted. Harry stepped over to the next box. Reading the instructions, Transfigure a Hedgehog to a Pincushion. And with a move of his hand-picked up the hedgehog and set the pincushion on the table.

Each of the Transfigurations test assignments became progressively harder. While the test started with inanimate to inanimate like the matchstick, it soon had gone on beyond that to inanimate to animate transfiguration.

The last three boxes were empty and the instructions called for the Student to Transfigure the air into a solid object. The next had a requirement to Transfigure the air into a specific item, in this case, a cup. Then Transfigure air into a container, like a cup or a goblet and then transfigure the air into a liquid inside the cup.

The last test and the hardest because it required two Transfigurations at one time. Transfigure the air into an object like a glass or cup and fill the cup with air Transfigured to a liquid at the same time the container was being Transfigured.

With all Transfigurations, the wizard or witch had to hold the complete picture of what they wanted the end product to be in their mind. Once the image was set then wizard next had to apply their will, and focused intent.

Harry in his mind pictured a green glass bottle with a specific label he had seen once on the professor's desk, inside he pictured a single malt scotch whiskey. Deeply Harry concentrated on trying to recall the scents of the whiskey dregs which were inside the glass.

Going for broke Harry started, with a deep look of concentration he circled his wand around and the bottle formed complete and wholly filled with a liquid.

Harry gasped from exertion. He had not realized how much magic knocking down the doors of the Wizengamot chamber had taken out of him.

Harry took a few deep breaths as Professor McGonagall asked, "Are you okay there Mister Potter?"

"I'm fine." as Harry wavered for a minute. "Just a little woozy for a second there. I had a busy bit of time with the Wizengamot earlier."

The observer said. "The last three test items are from the NEWT examination, Mister Potter. You are the only one to have passed those three items. The four before those last three were from the OWL examination. The only three people have completed the first two of the four, so far today. Your needle transfiguration time will be left running. The score for that needle will be determined by how long the transfiguration lasts. The maximum score is given if it lasts over 4 hours.

They both turned and looked at Professor McGonagall opening the bottle and sniffing. "This smells just like Glenlivet. Are you sure you didn't perform a switching spell, Mister Potter?"

"No Professor." Harry said, "I did it just as you said we must do for any Transfiguration. I remember right after my name came out of the Goblet of Fire. You called me to your office and had a bottle like that sitting on your desk, and the glass had the dregs of a drink. I recalled the smell as faint as it was. The color and shape of your decanter was the easy part. Pulling it all together at one time was the hard part. I remember my uncle had a client who drank Glenlivet. After a Dinner one night I was made to wash up the glasses. There was a little left in the bottom and drank it. I did my best to remember the taste and smell. That's the result.

The Professor walked behind her desk and opened a cabinet. She removed a silver tray with four glasses and a green decanter. She Held up her decanter and comparing to the other one resting on the table. She sniffed her decanter and said, "They look and smell identical."

The observer said, "If it lasts an hour consider your Transfiguration for your OWL practical is complete. If it lasts 4 hours you will have your practical test for your NEWT finished, Mister Potter. Most NEWTs applicants fail that part of the test. Well done."

Harry said, "Thank you" as his face turned red.

Harry left the room and was passed by Sophie Roper.

Harry walked over where Hermione was standing.

Hermione gave him a grin as she turned and asked, "How many did you complete, Harry?"

Harry's face turned redder as he mumbled, "Allofthem!"

Hermione's eyes went wide, "You managed every item?"

"Yes, I did". Mumbled Harry as his face turned even redder.

"What did you do for the last item?" Asked Hermione.

Harry's face was beet red as he said, "I made a copy of Professor McGonagall's Decanter and filled it with Glenlivet Scotch. I almost passed out. The test was to create the container and Liquid as one complete Transfiguration."

"So Harry, what was the starting point for that Transfiguration?" asked Hermione.

"That's was the hardest part. I Had to transfigure the air. To do the Transfiguration I had to picture the air in my mind and then picture the end of the Transfiguration. I had to guess at the amount of air for both the decanter and the liquid. I had to transfigure both at the same time by picturing the complete decanter and whiskey. I almost passed out from the effort."

Hermione's eyes almost popped out in surprise. "Harry that's maybe Mastery level work. Please tell me you used a wand for that?"

"Of course I used a wand. I had to use it to augment my focus after the seventh item." Said, Harry. "I am not sure I got full points for it. The rock into teacup had a lot of stuff which wasn't

needed. Who wants lead even if it Transfigured into something else their teacup. because Transfiguration usually starts reverting slowly over time the person using the teacup could get lead poisoning or worse. The same with the hornblende. That contains minute amounts of uranium. It only takes a small amount to kill a person slowly over time."

Hermione now began imitating a fish with her mouth. "I never thought about that."

"Well, there is a warning in Adolphus' book _A_Safer_Route_For_ Transfiguration_. In chapter 31 Warnings and Contaminated Base materials. The chapter contained specific base materials that should never be used for eating or drinking materials. Granite was on the list. We never covered that in class. Professor McGonagall always reverted everything with a finite before class was over." Harry explained. "Additionally Adolphus explains that trying to use rocks which contain large amounts of hornblende, makes the transfiguration harder to complete and will last a shorter duration of time. Uranium is more dense than gold and like gold is very hard to Transfigure in to anything else."

Hermione cried, "I created a monster! So what did Professor Toffy think?"

Harry said "That's who that was? Professor McGonagall never introduced him formally to me. He said that he was going to make sure I got credit for the practicals in Transfiguration for both my OWL and NEWT exams."

Hermione just lowered her head and groaned aloud, much to the amusement of everyone in the hallway.

Harry observed Lisa Turpin coming out of the door and Ron entering. Within minutes Ron had exited and was boasting to Dean Thomas I got to item 6 just like you did.

Zabini was going through the door and 15 minutes later he was bragging got all but the last 5.

Hermione smiled and said "At least I held onto the second spot ahead of Greengrass. From what Padma said I think she, Zabini, Bones are all tied for 4th place in the Practicals."

Harry grinning, "Hermione there pretty good chances that you beat me in the theoretical exam. I bet the timers of the match to needle transfiguration will not be an issue between our scores." as the students moved out of the halls and headed for their common rooms.  
To relax or study for tomorrow's examinations. Monday set the routine for Harry and Hermione time. An afternoon with 2 hours of revisions after the test was complete and then a walk around Hogwarts followed by dinner and two more hours of revision. A short walk and together time for the two teenagers. And then bed.

*-*

It was Friday afternoon, the madhouse of the week of testing was nearly over. Harry's last two mornings were spent challenging the Runes and Arithmancy written tests. He was sitting waiting for the Practical Runes testing After which He and Hermione were going to present their Special Project on the Runic Changing Maze Simulator. This was his last test for the year. He had surprised Professor McGonagal and The Arithmancy and Runes instructors when he sat the written test. More shocking was the professors were driven enough about their curiosity to grade his written papers 1st. In both classes, he finishes at least 5 points ahead of everyone else & just one point behind Hermione in Arithmancy. Hermione came out of the Practical Rune test and told Harry "Go right in, you got this one easy."

Harry walked up and found there were four tables set up.

One had a set of runic Tiles, he had to decode and explain the use of the sequence. He quickly examined the Tiles and wrote out the meanings and how the sequence would work as a shield when powered up.

The Second Table was just the opposite starting point. He had a set of 10 tiles and he was to use 4-6 tiles to set up a zone of silence ward, in which no noise would enter or escape when powered up. Easy he had started learning about Runes just to silence Ron's snoring at night. Harry quickly sorted out the six needed tiles and arranged them in the proper hexagonal arrangement. The instructor nodded and Harry removed two of the times added one more and pointed out this would be a temporary Zone of silence which would last about 6 hours with this tile as a timer. The teacher nodded, "Excellently."

Harry made a beeline to the third problem. It was a bowl like a pensive. He had thirty tiles to stick with a charm to the bowl. This was what A pensive should look like. Harry recalled what Dumbledore's pensive had looked like, and then remembered it was not Dumbledore's it was part of the Potter estate. It was his. The Runic Sequence as he sorted out the pile of tiles, 10 Runes and then the tricky part getting them spaced out properly and in the right sequence.

The teacher nodded, "Next year we will work on drawing the runes correctly Mister Potter and attempting making a Pensive.

Last question. He walked over to the last table. There were 5 bracelets and 5 necklaces. The test was to sort the necklaces and bracelets into the most effective protection sets.

Harry picked and examined each necklace and each bracelet before making any type of pairing. Two bracelets were charmed for alerting and seemed to be paired. They went together. One necklace seemed to be the odd object and seemed to have nothing which paired to it. He looked at a masculine-looking chain and the runes which were drawn one it, It went with the two paired bracelets. He set off to the side by itself. The others seem to be straight forward. He looked again at the single necklace and examined the Runes again. He turned to the Professor "This necklace at needs only one more Rune and it would be unlawful to have or give to a person, it sets up a compulsion to obey the person which gave it to you."

"Excellent Mr. Potter only three students caught that. You, Miss Granger, and Miss Bones. It will be returned to the Auror's Office tonight. I use it as a warning about how Runes can be abused. Making such a Runic array powering up and giving it to someone will get you a lifetime prison as a sentence. Possession will get you time in prison, just not a lifetime. Be careful and know what you are doing. Next year we will start carving and etching Runes. It will be fun seeing what you come up with next." explained the professor.

"Now I understand you and Miss Granger have an extra point credit project to present, You may go get her."

As soon as the two returned, they started unrolling the parchment. All around the edge were carefully penned Runes. Each of the groups of ruins had different sets of lines connecting a different group of Runes. Each group of runes seems to describe a rule of some sort.

Harry started, "As I was getting ready for the third event and after we had been shown the maze. My 1st thought was to draw out a map of it. A few minutes after I started drawing I looked up to see the maze had changed. After watching for an hour I saw the starting maze layout had returned. It wasn't a random change at all. So I started looking for the rules by which the maze would change, it took days and eventually I had the 1st 10 changes mapped out. I wished I had a muggle computer to help figure out the rules for the changes.

Hermione spoke, "This is when I suggested using Runes to run a sequence simulation. All the changes had to based upon a set logical rule. We came up with Runic definitions for each rule and then drew them out on the parchment.

Harry then said, "As we worked I realized I didn't need the entire sequence mapped out only enough that I could run nearly straight to the center of the maze in the shortest amount of time."

Hermione then explained "It took a mixture of Arithmancy and Runes. One to define the rule and the other to display it."

Here we have all of the 20 changes for the maze displayed. This rune powers up and starts the display, this one stops the display, this rune is to run it forwards and this one runs it backward. This rune is for faster and this one makes it run slower. It runs in a loop until stopped with this rune here." Harry said.

The teacher reached up and taped the 'Start' Rune and jerked hand back and the Maze was drawn on the parchment. In exactly three minutes later a set of runes flashed and the Maze was re-dawn. Professor tapped the faster runes and the maze was redrawn every 3 minutes she watched as a path opening up which would lead a person forward with the least amount of lateral movement. The maps are just running in modeling mode now. The maze no longer exists. It tapped into the runic array which controlled the shifting sequences to give the real-time mapping of the maze.

She was amazed. Not just that two 4th year students had developed this project, but one was not enrolled in Runes. Potter was only taking Arithmancy. Professor Babbling turned to Potter, and asked him "Do you know what a logic table is?"

Harry smiled, "A logic table describes a set of conditions, using terms like 'if; then; and; or; not; and a few other operational terms'. We used one to set the conditions of the sequences just as if the parchment was a computer daemon because it is just that, a very simple Engine or Daemon."

The Teacher sat stunned. Professor Babbling asked, "Can I keep this for a while? I would like to show a few other people. It is just I do not know how to score the work. I might ask the two of you to do a write-up and explanation of how you developed the concept."

Hermione said, "We have all our notes and references Professor Babbling. It should not be too hard to get it written up. If we have time we can do a rough draft tonight after the Leaving Feast or we can owl it to you next week."

"Next week will be fine," she said distractedly still watching the Parchment running in a loop. She had been at the 3rd event and watched Potter move through the maze with little resistance. Now she knew the reason.

Harry and Hermione quickly left the classroom.

Hermione asked "Do you

think she will decode the other part of the parchment? The one that displayed the positions of all the Champions, other wizards, hazards, and creatures?"

"No, because the maze itself is gone and unless someone wanders across the area where the maze was, nothing will show up, the map will work until someone removes the ward stones that drove the and protected the maze. Finding my dad's notes of how they created the Marauders Map certainly helped speed up the process, but it is a simpler version than their map is. The ideas we have for an improved Marauders' Map version 2 is for the future. I would like a search feature or a stranger/intruder detector."

Hermione said, "The items which will be harder to design for and implement is the Polyjuice and Animagus detectors. Writing out a definition in Runes for a specific condition is going to be the hard part."

Harry said "If we can get a few spells defined and maybe we can detect those. Taboo words might be nice also. Like 'blood traitor' and Mudblood'. I can't a thing of any proper use of them which isn't because of voiced bigotry."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

*-*

Friday Evening's Meal had an Announcement by the Deputy Headmistress. "Good evening to all students. All the tests are behind us and everyone should have their summer reading and essay assignments. We have been required to move the Leaving Feast up from Sunday to Saturday. Please attend to packing tomorrow, return all borrowed books to the Library. All test results and graduation certificates will be held until after all the loaned books have been returned. Lost books must be paid for if you can not find them. Your parents have been notified of the changes in schedule. Additionally, we will have some special Guest from the Ministry and Board of Governors. Everyone should dress in their best robes. Misters Diggory and Potter please stay after the meal and speak to me."

Harry and Hermione had finished off their meal and were waiting for the headmistress to rise. Soon she stood and motioned for the two to approach her.

"Misters Diggory and Potter. The formal presentation and the official results will be announced tomorrow evening at the leaving feast. Make sure you both look sharp. Mister Potter, you may want to dress in your robes with your house crest. You have taken up your lordships, and this is an official occasion. You both will be sitting up front at a special table, You both may bring a plus one.

Harry said, "I will be bringing Hermione Granger."

Cedric said, "I will be bringing Susan Bones. Chou and I had a falling out after she was used as my hostage without her or her parents' permission."

*-*

The following Saturday morning The Daily Prophet reported the Minister of Magic and his Undersecretary and several people serving in the top posts within the Ministry of Magic, had taken ill last week and were reported to be at St. Mungos in critical or near-death condition.

This reporter went on to speculate was this sudden spike in illnesses was somehow related to the petrification of so many upstanding citizens which coincidentally took place during the last event of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.

The reporter also voiced an observation that several people had been questioned about the events of that day. Maybe the most notable was a report of an interview which lasted several hours long was between Harry Potter, the so-called winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament and Hermione Granger with the Head of The Department of Magical Law Enforcement, The Minister of Magic, several Aurors and two representatives of the Department of Mysteries.

When this reporter attempted to question Madam Bone or Minister Fudge about the scope and subject of the interview, both stated "no comment".

Minister Fudge went on to say, "What was discussed was covered by The Magical Secrets Act of 1949".

The article in the Daily Prophet went on to quote an unnamed student at Hogwarts, "Harry Potter is always making trouble and breaking rules. He cheated his way into the tournament and has gotten good grades because of the favoritism of the teachers. Potter always acts as if he thinks he deserves more than most people. Tonight at dinner he ranted on about some nonsense about a 'breach of contract" and was crying about not being declared the winner and given the contracted prize for winning. He spouted off dire warnings of doom and gloom."

This Reporter dutifully asked the question to the experts was: "What sort of dark magic was Potter using? Was Potter a new Dark Lord rising?"

Both the members of the Department of Mysteries refused to even acknowledge the question was even asked.

So this reporter kept inquiring and found out Potter had made quite a scene in the Wizengamot Chambers the result was several wizards had been arrested for collusion to commit line theft, The current Chief Warlock was carried out of the Wizengamot Chamber to St. Mungos where he later died.

The certificate of death stated cause of death was that he had lost his magic for breaching a Magical Contract.

The question is what contract? And how can such a contract me made which has so many far-reaching results? This reporter will keep asking questions and demanding answers for our readers.

*-*

The next morning at Nine A.M. Harry informed Professor McGonagall of his need to go to London and conduct some Family business at Gringotts Bank. She nodded and allowed him to use her Floo to get there. She indicated that getting back to school was his obligation. Harry indicated he would rather fly to the Three Broomsticks and fly back rather than walk back. Professor McGonagall nodded in agreement.

Harry quickly made his way outside the Great Hall and out the doors leaping onto his broom he flew quickly over the lake to Hogsmead. I paid a small fee and got a claim ticket for his broom and a pinch of Floo Powder, tossing it Powder into the Fireplace called out "The Leaky Cauldron and step through as soon as the flames turned green.

As he emerged from the fire Harry waved at Tom, the bartender. He quickly made his way out back and then into to Diagon Alley and then Gringotts.

Inside the bank, he made his way to the VIP teller and voiced a need to go to the main Potter Vaults.

The arrangements were made and a quick and exciting ride he was soon on one of the deepest levels of the bank. He placed his hand on the vault door and listened as the bars holding the door shut were released.

Harry entered and quickly went to the inventory book. Under the section listing rings made mental note of the area of the vault the rings were stored.

Harry made his way deeper into the vault ignoring all the Baubles and items which had been collected over the 1000's of years the vault had been used. He arrived as the jewelry sections and picked an empty tray. He selected 20 sets of matching betrothal and wedding sets, all of which he felt Hermione would like. His favorite was the set his mother had used.

Placing the lid on the tray he made his way to the cart and the Exciting ride to the Bank's lobby. He thanked the Goblin Attendant and gave him a galleon tip, "For the extra time I took. Time is money." He spoke in near-perfect Petramic shocking the Goblin.

Harry made his way out of the bank and through Diagon Alley.  
Stepping outside the entrance to Diagon Alley, Harry Apparated away without a sound. He appeared in a park near where Hermione lived.

He quickly made his way to the front door of a modest home. He knocked on the door and waited. I a few minutes later the door opened. A rather slender man with a modest build and very curly hair opened the door and asked, "Yes?"

Harry spoke "Doctor Granger? I am Harry Potter I think you are expecting me?"

"Yes, young man, we are. Please come inside." The Doctor spoke tersely.

Harry followed the man inside and down a hall to a sitting room. The Doctor motioned Harry to sit and then moved to take a seat beside a very well dressed woman that had brown eyes like Hermione's.

The man formally introduced himself to Harry. "I am Doctor Daniel Granger and this my wife, Doctor Jane Granger. We have met before a few times, Hermione had always said 'that you were her special friend'. After reading Hermione's last letter asking us to meet with you, I understand how special she thinks of you."

Harry spoke softly, "Hermione is my life. She is my rock and anchor. We have discussed this action carefully. As you know in the Magical World, Marriages are often arranged and done by contract. However, my family's charter was changed several generations back to put a stop to the slavery of marriage contracts. So what Hermione and I want to do is enter into a betrothal period until we both graduate from Hogwarts. Magical couples usually marry early either after Hogwarts or gaining a Mastery. That's because our life spans are often 150 years or more long, our lives have rather odd phases.

I have a full-time job upon Graduation and have enough investment income to live off the interest alone. I will get an additional stipend from our government because I am members of the Magical House of Lords. That's a full-time job. I can support Hermione in any field she wishes to enter. Additionally, Hermione will have her very own stipend for her seats in the Magical House of Lords. Income for neither of us will be a problem. I have several homes both in the countryside and two here in London and a few overseas.

I am sure her letter brought up her safety and how being betrothed to me would make her safer. I for any reason we decided to not proceed beyond the Betrothal, Hermione would still be able to be her very own person and make her very own way. But it would be easier for her with the betrothal. "

Dan frowned, "We, her mother and I, have some serious misgivings about this, but understand this arrangement is open and she can walk away with

no strings attached? "

Harry said, "I would not have it any other way."

Jane Looked at Harry, "Remember this Mister Potter. We are dentists. We know how to hurt people. If you harm my baby girl, Dan will hunt you down and we will hurt you."

Harry gulped, "Yes Doctor Granger. You do understand, if I hurt Hermione, there would be little left of me. Your daughter is scary."

Jane smiled at Dan and nodded. Dan asked, "So now we have the hard part of being the angry parent part out of the way, show us the ring."

Harry grinned and said, "That's the hard part. I wasn't sure so I picked a few from my vault for Hermione to from which to chose." as he opening the cover on the jewelry tray."

Jane gasped, This one tray on display had several million pounds of jewelry. Betrothal and Wedding set with 2-3s carat diamonds and other precious gems set together. "These are from your vault?"

Harry said, "I picked only the ones I thought Hermione would like I can go and pick out other if you think she wouldn't like one of these."

Dan asked, "How many ring sets are there in your vault?"

Harry shook his head, "More than a hundred wedding sets are still in the vault. I read in some of the journals that as a family we tend to reuse them. At one time the Potter Family was considered to be a large family with about 300 married couples at any given time. Now there is only me. My parents' rings were last used 700 years ago." pointing to a set. "These were my grandparents and these used by a great uncle."

Dan's eyebrows went up as he slowly realized how wealthy Harry was.

Jane said I would suggest one of these three sets pointing to Harry's mother's set and two others which were very modest sets. Large and gaudy set tends to get in the way too often. These are nicely made and won't be getting in the way during daily wear. If and when she needs to be showy there are what is called dinner rings. Which have matching necklaces and earrings."

Harry said, "I have some of those settings also. Some have matching Tiaras also. "Pointing to the photo on the mantle of Harry and Hermione on the night of the Christmas Ball. I loaned those to Hermione for the Christmas Ball."

Jane looked, "I thought those were costume wear. They are real?"

"Yes, they are, belonged to a distant aunt and go with my Mother's ring set. White gold and baby blue sapphires, with diamond accents." Harry said. "I was thinking about giving them to her as a Christmas gift. But I was afraid she would refuse them as too expensive and I would hate to break up a matched set."

Jane nodded in agreement. "Smart boy."

Harry and the Grangers spent the next hour or so speaking about his and Hermione's plans for the future. Both of them made suggestions and offered guidance.

When the mantle clock struck the four o'clock hour Harry said, "I need to be back at school by five," as he stood.

Jane Stepped forward and gave Harry a gentle hug. "You will be good for our girl."

Daniel offered his hand and said, "Welcome to the family. We will see you on Sunday. Have that boy Collin take some pictures of you asking Hermione the question, please."

Harry said, "Right, already done. Hermione was right, imagine that?" with a grin.

Dan and Jane walked Harry to the door. Just at the edge of the doorway, Harry said "No need to open the door. I can leave from here." with a nearly silent pop, disappeared!

Harry appeared between the Gateway to Diagon Alley and the back door to the Leaky Cauldron. He made his way inside and none were the wiser about his visit with the Grangers. The Bar, however, this afternoon was busy. Harry dodged a dozen patrons. Making his way to the fireplace. He tossed his five sickles into the cup and took a pinch of Floo powered and Called out "Three Broomsticks", Stepping into the flames once they turned green.

-*-

Arriving out of the Floo at the Three Broomsticks Harry gave a simple happy wave to the crowd, he turned in his claim ticket, retrieved his broom. He quickly made his way outside and flew up the pathway to the Castle.

-*-

Soon after arriving Harry checked back in with Professor McGonagall. She was curious about the family business which Harry had conducted but resisted the urge to ask him about it.

Twenty minutes later Harry found Hermione in the Library. He sat down beside her and she looked up in askance and asked with a hopeful sound to her voice. " Did all go well?"

Harry smiled, "The usual future in-laws' warnings about hurting you. Your mother is almost scarier than you are."

Hermione frowned "I am not scary, am I?"

"Hermione when you have something you want to find out, you can be very scary," Harry explained.

Harry opened the case and told Hermione "Pick the set you liked the most. Harry pointed out the tiara, necklace and earrings were part of this set, pointing to the blue diamond and accenting light blue sapphires. It has a matching betrothal ring for me, as well. It was my mother and father's set." Pointing to another nice ring. It was a 1 carat diamond with accenting pink sapphires and red beryls, "This was my grandmother's set. I believe it has matching accessories as well."

Hermione started, "Easy pick Harry. Periwinkle blue is my favorite shade. That this ring belonged to your mother makes me feel like both your father and mother would bless our union if they could."

Harry nodded. He closed his eyes in deep concentration. With his wand in his hand, he slowly waved it in a perfect circle. The glow of a Transfiguration taking place was seen. Slowly a small wooden box took shape in front of him. As he finished he opened his eyes. Inlaid upon the top was the Potter Crest in mother of pearl and gold.

Harry snapped open the box and placed the chosen set inside the folds of dark red velvet lining.

He closed the tray and called "Dobby"

With a pop, the small but exuberant House Elf appeared. "What can Dobby do for Master Harry Potter today?"

"Tonight I have something special planned for Hermione. I need my formal robes cleaned and laid out for me. "

Shifting from foot to foot Dobby's eyes went wide. "Yous are going to be asking your missygranges tonights?"

Harry nodded a yes. "Yes, I am, Dobby. Please say her name slowly. Miss Gran-ger.

Dobby got a look on his face of concentrating. "Mis Gran gers.?

Harry coached him carefully. "Close keep trying, it is something I know you can do for me. People's names are important. Miss Gran- ger."

Dobby tried real hard. He gulped air before he spoke with a degree of calmness which was surprising, "Misses Grangers"

"Even better, Dobby. Take as much time as you need to say the words clearly and carefully. It isn't racing and I know all House Elves like to be busy do as many things as they can. You think Humans do things much slower than a House Elf can. You will not be punished ever. We can keep working on it. Okay"

"Now I want you to take this case and place it inside my trunk and lock it. Then see to the formal robes."

Dobby nodded, "Yes, Mister Harry, Sir."

"Now after I ask Hermione to be my betrothed, tonight, Can you try to listen and help her any way you can," asked Harry.

Dobby nodded, "Yes Sir Mister Harry, Sir. I's being lookings out for a females elf to help her too. She be an important Lady nows."

"Good deal, Dobby my friend," Harry said as Dobby disappeared with the jewelry case, with a pop. 


	6. Bindweed Chapter 6

Saturday evening as the duo left the common room for the leaving feast, they felt relaxed because they were ready for tomorrow.

Feeling relieved after Hermione and Harry had to make three trips to check in all the books they had borrowed during the school year.

It wasn't until they had their notes were gathered together for packing away that they realized how many different subjects they had studied and at what great depth. Harry had left out tomorrow's clean travel clothes. His formal dress robes he was wearing this for this evening would go on top. He had a small book bag to carry something to read and a simple Muggle note pad and a Biro.

Just knowing that there was going to be members of Ministry represented as well as School Board members present Harry was a little nervous before they entered. On top of that, he was going to propose the Hermione.

"I... We can do this, Hermione!" Harry stated as the two entered the Great Hall for the final evening meal of the year holding hands.

Both of them made their way to the head table and sat down where indicated between Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall. Harry held the seat for Hermione and then seated himself by her side. Some of the student observers saw them holding hands and the subtle by-play between them. The whispers and side glances started making the rounds with a few open stares.

Harry scanned the rest of the Head Table. No Dumbledore. Moody was sitting looking pale and weak on the other side of Professor Flitwick. He was looking much better than he did two weeks ago.

There were dozens of reporters sitting in the back at a special table, and some other members of the Board of Governors and people of note sitting in the back as well.

Once the room filled and the students had been seated. The Deputy Headmistress stepped to the podium and waited for silence to fall, before speaking, "Due to circumstances beyond our control and the needs of the community, the leaving feast schedule has been advanced from Monday morning to this Sunday, Tomorrow morning." she reiterated. The Professor paused but not stepping away from the podium, she waited for the few murmurs to stop. "We have a few special guests tonight. I see you all heeded my announcement and dressed sharply."

As Professor McGonagall looked out at the crowd, silence hung in the air. She understood some of why Albus held onto the many positions he had. She felt empowered that she was leading so many young minds. She had not felt this way since she had started teaching so many years ago. "Tonight marks a turning point for our current crop of 7th years. We bid them all farewell and good speed in the next major part of their lives. With their basic schooling behind them, some will go on to take apprenticeships or employment. A few will start family life. Sadly a few will return to the Muggle or Non-Magical World, and not be seen again unless they have magical children. I certainly hope the number of these is near zero."

"Now on with the rest of the program." glancing down at her list. "Our guests from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang departed Hogwarts' grounds, the morning after the last task. We wish to offer them all our sincere thanks for participating in the Tri-Wizard Tournament. I will be sending them formal letters tomorrow. I am very sorry to say feel that no progress was made in the stated goal international co-operation and most people have stated an opinion that the tournament had been subverted by a few for their own personal or political gain,"

"Tonight, We do have Mister Percival Weasley as a representative from the Tri-Wizard Tournament Committee and Madam Bones from the Ministry Of Magic as our guests. In the back are members of the Board of Directors for Hogwarts, a few Department Heads for various Departments at the Ministry of Magic. I wish you all welcome on behalf of Hogwarts."

"Next," she spoke, "The Hogwarts House cup will be awarded to Gryffindor House. With a final tally of 3,002 points. Followed by Ravenclaw House with 2,246, next is Hufflepuff House just behind them with 2239 and lastly Slytherin House with 1999 points. Well done everyone, for their hard work."

Checking her agenda, "Those students who missed the end of year testing including OWL and NEWT levels will be allowed to make up their testing with no penalties if done within the next 30 days. They are directed to Make an Appointment with the Wizard Testing Authority. Letters to that effect have been sent. After the 30 days, they will be required to repeat their OWL and NEWT year classes or wait until the next open testing period next year unless they file a request of a letter of waiver."

"According to the Headmaster's notes, We should have Presented Mister Potter's award for winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament evening after the third task. For some reason, that presentation didn't happen. Here to correct that oversight is Mister Percival Weasley, Assistant to the late Bartimus Crouch, formerly the Head of the Department of International Co-operation. Mister Weasley is acting upon behalf of the Tri-Wizard Tournament Organizing Committee individually and as a whole."

Percy stood upright and stiff. His nervousness was showing and he was not happy he had been singled out for this duty. He hoped he didn't get roped in as a violator of the Contract. With a gulp, he stammered a little. "Wwwwill..." and ended in as squeak came out. He thought I am Gryffindor, We charge onward.

Drawing in a deep breath, Percy started again, "Will Mister Potter please stand.

Harry stood up at his seat and slowly walked towards the podium.

Percy pressed onward, reading from a parchment. "With the rest of the Tournament Organizing Committee indisposed at this time, It has fallen to me as the Assistant to the Secretary for International Co-operation to complete their job for them. I have a proclamation to read: 'We the members of the Organizing Committee for the Tri-Wizard Tournament of Great Britain, Do hereby declare Mister Harry James Potter the undisputed winner of the Tri-Wizard Tournament.' Percy motions to Harry to come up and stand next to the podium. "Here is your copy of the declaration, Mister Potter. Here is the prize money as provided by the Contract. Lastly here is your Trophy. Congratulations, Mister Potter. I ask everyone in joining me in acknowledging his great accomplishment in winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament." The sound of clapping filled the Great Hall and Harry winced inside when he saw the flash of Collin's camera. He smiled when he understood Collin would also be taking pictures of his proposal to Hermione as well. He saw Collin had two cameras one magical and one muggle.

"Here is also a trophy for the Hogwarts." Stated Percy handing a slightly larger trophy to the Deputy Headmistress who was still standing behind Percy. Collin again took several photos.

The applause ran on for several minutes before fading Everyone had seen that Harry scowling.

Percy quickly made his way back to his seat as soon as he handed off the last trophy. His job was done, for some reason he felt relieved that he was still able to move about own his power.

The Headmistress stepped up to the podium and asked with not bit of unfounded trepidation, "Would you like to say a few words, Mister Potter?"

Harry nodded as he stood beside the podium. With a clear voice, he spoke. "Professors, Ministry Representatives, Members of the press, My Fellow Champions, and students, I thank you all for the applause. But then need to I follow that thanks with a question. How many of you initially thought I cheated my way into the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" Harry paused for a reaction. "How many thought I still cheat after I made a Magical Oath? I know as of this morning's Daily Prophet at least one of you still believed I cheated. You know who you are, and I guess you don't matter to me anymore." Stated Harry looking directly at a red-faced Ron Weasley.

Getting that off his chest "First, I would like the thank Mister Percy Weasley for the acknowledgment of winning the Tri-Wizard Tournament" Harry stated. "Secondly I wish to donate the Personal Trophy to be displayed in the Ministry of Magic in a suitable place. I want this to be a constant reminder for those people in our Government, that they are, in the end, always going to be held responsible by the people for their acts and the results of those acts and unintended consequences of those acts. It will be displayed there to remind the Ministry and all its employees of their folly in restarting the Tri-Wizard Tournament and using the Goblet of Fire as the unbiased Adjudicator. Additionally, I hope the Department of Mystery will take the Goblet of Fire and lock it away in the deepest place of storage because it is as dark an Artifact I know about. I doubt can be destroyed without great danger and loss of life."

Harry took a deep breath before he continued. "Witches and Wizards, the Non-Magical People have a saying: 'That those people who refuse to study or learn from History are doomed to repeat it the same mistakes, over and over again.' One world's most intelligent non-magical person has even defined insanity as 'the continuous and repeated act of doing the same things over and over, and expecting a different set of result.' The day after my name came out of the Goblet. Miss Granger and I started researching the Goblet of Fire. Its History and how it manages to enforce Magical Contracts which is a party. One of the earliest uses of the Goblet of Fire we could find that it was used in the Great Circuses of Rome and inside The Great Coliseums of the Roman Empire. It was used to force unwilling men into battles and fights. Fights to the death. Winner takes all situations, sometimes in team competitions, and sometimes in melee fighting. If the person that was forced to enter did less than his best, the magic of the Goblet of Fire would start consuming them. The Goblet was controlled by the use of terms of contracts. And it was unswerving in how it executed the contracts. In some instances, it would kill each of the competitors. It is credited once with killing three generals which were roped into commanding three different armies. When one of the generals turned in Rebellion against the current Emperor of the Roman Empire, The Goblet killed the three generals and every man under their command. The loss of those three commands enabled the Goths to sack the capital of the Roman Empire. Thus ended the Great Roman Empire and ushered in the dark ages. History hints the Goblet caused the ruination of a dozen of other empires throughout dust bins of history. Its origins are lost in the mists of time. There are those which studied the Goblet of Fire believes the Goblet not only feeds off the Magic those under the contracts but also their souls".

Looking out he saw he had the students and small group of other adults listening to his every word. "The various glyphs carved upon the Goblet of Fire indicate it might predate the earliest Egyptian Dynasties. There at least three different layers of carvings, Basically they are Runes sets which no one can read or decipher any longer."

Harry paused a second or two, then asked "Why would anyone revive the Tournament and turn around and use a magically powerful artifact which they didn't understand completely? The Goblet of Fire is something which they didn't know much about, except they were told it was 100% impartial."

So now Harry went for the sell. "Why? Why did they do this terrible thing? We may never know. Maybe with Barty Crouch Sr, could he have sought to reclaim his political standing after he fell so far after his son was caught out as a Death Eater. Then there was Ludo Bagman head of the Department of Magical Games, he was so corrupt and deep into debt after operating an unlawful betting service, in a direct conflict of interest during the World Cup, He was being financially ruined by his choices. His corruption was exposed he was not stopped. The corruption government looked the other way. He not only continued to not only hold his post in the Ministry of Magic but continued to run his betting operations during all three of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in an attempting to make a profit. How many of you made bets on the death of a participant? Harry asked coldly."

Taking a breath and time to take a measure of the audience, "Next we have Minister for Magic Cornelius Fudge, always looking to make a political or personal profit. It appears every one of the members of the Organizing Committee had some sort of less than an altruistic goal. Most were our for personal gain. Even our Headmaster had his own not so mice motives. However not one of them paid enough attention to their obligations under the contract that they all signed and that all the competitors were forced to compete under."

Harry smiled like a mouse attacking a cat and knowing he was going to win. "At no time before entering their names were any of champion candidates allowed to see the contracts they might be placing themselves under. That people are outright unlawful and morally bankrupt. The law of this land for both Magical and non-Magical has been informed consent and has been since the Magna Carta. The issue should have been taken in front of the Wizengamot and voided, you think, right? Wrong! Wrong again, once they placed themselves under the contract using the Goblet of Fire, the contract could only be fulfilled according to the exact terms of the contract and the judgment of the 'unbiased Arbitrator, the Goblet of Fire'. The Goblet didn't and will not allow itself to be placed as secondary authority to anyone or anything else."

"It is complete folly to use such a dark object." Harry started his conclusion. "I donate my cup the memory of the Committee of fools and idiots to displayed in the Ministry for all to see. I want the Cup displayed as a reminder not to surrender your life to an object which has a brain, which you can not see."

Harry smiled as his plan came together, "The 1000 Galleons prize money will be donated to Hogwarts Scholarships for Muggles Fund. Additionally, I will be giving matching funding of 49,000 galleons, because I want people to understand I neither needed the 1000 Galleons in prize money nor did I want the so-called glory of winning the Tournament."

"Thank you all for listening to me, I hope you all have a have good evening and Enjoy your Summer Holidays" as he stepped away from the podium leaving the trophy, cup, scroll, and money sitting there on the podium. A red face Percy Weasley sat there dumbfounded and stunned, not knowing how to react.

As Harry walked away loud enough for all to hear. "I hope they never use the Goblet of Fire as an arbitrator again."

Harry turned to go back to his seat but was stopped by the Professor and watching the mixed reactions from the crowd thought about his words.

The professor thanked Harry for the donation, making the fund which had dwindled to nearly nothing suddenly grow robust once again. She asked aloud before Harry could leave to sit down, "Harry did you mean to say the Tournament Committee all that about personal motives of the committee?"

"I did. I want people to think before that pick an uncontrollable final arbitrator and judge. In this case, will be only the 'unbiased judge' introduced by the Tournament Committee with the approval of the Ministry of Magic. It was used to force my total participation against my will. I as the winner had to surrender the results to the judgment of the Goblet of Fire. May Magic have mercy their souls, for they had none for me." as Harry looked down.

The Deputy Headmistress nodded and spoke, "Thank you Mister Potter for your generous contribution to the Muggle Scholarship fund."

As Harry made his way back to his seat, Cedric Diggory stood after a moment and started clapping. He was quickly followed by Hermione, Daphne Greengrass, and Hannah Abbott. Soon most of the students were standing and clapping.

Harry made his way back to his seat, but instead of sitting he dropped to one knee in front of Hermione Granger. Holding a box out in front of him as he snapped open the box, with a voice which could be heard by all, he asked, "Lady Hermione Jane Granger, I am asking you to enter freely into a period of Betrothal with me. When we are both ready you and I will start making our wedding plans. Will you agree to eventually be my wife?" He asked as he lifted the box he was holding towards her as the pops of multiple camera flashes were seen.

Hermione's voice was clear. "Harry I had hoped for this day would come since you first rescued me from the Troll. Yes, I will become your Betrothed."

Harry took the ring from the box and slipped it upon her finger. By this time he had grown used the flashing of Collin's camera flash going off. Harry stood and formally announce. "I am Lord Harry James Potter and I would like to introduce my Betrothed, Lady Hermione Jane Granger-Puckle."

Cedric again was on his feet clapping as quickly followed by several more well-wishers. Slowly most of the Great Hall stood clapping.

Dinner was served shortly after and followed with a dessert which was made from a bitter fruit for many of the adults in the crowd as they recalled the young Lord's harsh and critical words.

Harry and Hermione stood up to leave after the Feast only to be stopped by the Deputy Headmistress. "My first order of business is congratulations on the public statement and your betrothal, It will set limits on what people can say and do. Second I need to know are you both okay? The Daily Prophet this morning was pretty cruel and was attempting to brand you in a very ugly light?"

Harry said, "My statement tonight will be in the Prophet in the morning. Rita has been violating her ban from entering the school over the entire school year. Yet the Headmaster refused to put a stop to her. I simply used this venue to air the dirty laundry of some of the most self-serving and corrupt people I know."

Hermione said, "Rita is an Animagus and has the form of a water beetle. She has been in and out of the castle all most at will, all year long."

Harry suggested, "If you become the next Headmistress, I suggest you go over the wards very carefully. Dear old Albus has them so buggered you may need to have them dismantled and rebuilt from scratch. He had to reduce their strength to near zero to allow a marked Death Eater to teach in the school. Let alone a possessed instructor with Voldemort riding upon the back of Quirrell's head."

Professor McGonagall had a worried look, "You have a place to stay this summer, Mister Potter?"

Harry smiled, "Yes I do. I have several invitations from over a dozen different families. Lots of offers to take some of my summer holidays with them. They said something to the effect that 'my grandfather helped them out with a haven when they had family differences and problems'. I guess they feel it is a debt to offer me aid. You know these are the some of the same people Hagrid contacted to obtain photos of my parents and grandparents for my best Christmas present ever. I also own several properties in the UK. I may be staying in one or more of them over the summer. During the Summer Holidays if there is a need to contact me simply call for Hedwig my owl. She and she along will always be able to deliver mail to me."

The two teens made their way to the common room. Once they passed inside the enterence to the common room Harry and Hermione were met by Ron Weasley and the verbal attack started right away.

With spittle flying, Ron yelled, "Not happy with winning a 1000 Galleons are you, Potter? You had to shove your wealth in everyone's face with donating an additional 49,000 galleons. Trying to show us you were not interested in the money, were you? You are still a cheater. Everything has to be your way all the time. Even your betrothal was all about you and seeking the spotlight."

Harry simply stared at Ron and asked "What is your fucking problem, Ron? I don't and never did want the money? I don't need or want any of the so-called fame and glory. What is your problem? Do you know what I wish I had? A real family! A mother and father siblings who loved me. Do you know what I don't have? A memory of my mother or father caring for me."

Still foaming with anger from his mouth, Ron ranted "Too good for us all are you, Potter? Dissing Dumbledore after all he has done for you?"

"Just what," asked Harry, "do you think has he done for me? Helped himself to mine and every other orphan's vaults for the last 20 years? Embezzled millions of galleons from Hogwart's funds over the years? He has even had stolen your Family's Wizengamot seat and vote for years. Ron Weasley, please, do shut up because you are not thinking clearly."

Ron was left sputtering as his older twin brothers closed upon him, while Harry ascended the stairs to their Dorm after kissing Hermione goodnight.

The next morning saw Harry and Hermione meet in the common room with their trunks in tow, The two made their way down to the Atrium and placed their locked trunks in the proper place to be transported to the train station after breakfast.

The duo made their way into the Great Hall and sat waiting for breakfast to be served. Harry grabbed several apples and oranges for snacks later during their ride to London.

During the breakfast, a young Ravenclaw appeared. "Hello, Harry Potter."

Harry asked, "And who are you?"

The blond answered, "Luna Lovegood. My father is the publisher of the Quibbler Magazine. He would like an interview with you, if possible."

Harry groaned, "I would rather not give any statements at this time, Miss Lovegood. There are far too many investigations going on and any statements which I might give might tend to muddy the waters. Maybe, sometime, later in the summer?"

The dirty blond sang a happy "Later, then Harry Potter" and skipped away.

The Daily Prophet arrived a few minutes later. Harry watched as Hermione scanned the front page and a few pages following it. After a few minutes, Harry asked "Well?"

Hermione answered "Pretty much the way you thought it would go. 40% truth and 60% Ministry fluff. Nothing detrimental, but they skirted the truth in a few places. Nothing about the betrothal."

Harry asked "Anything about Sirius' trial?"

Hermione said "Not a peep. Rita was focus was all upon you and what you said last night 100%. Other than her calling Percy a nervous twit. She seems to make a big deal of you rejecting the 1000 galleon prize and throwing the fact you had 49,000 galleons to spare to endow a scholarship fund for the muggles born. Nothing about our betrothal. That means that she left before that event took place. And there is a report of Delores Umbridge passing yesterday. That makes Ogden, the Bulgarian Minister, Ludo Bagman all gone because of the Goblet of Fire."

"Any reports on Fudge or Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"Not yet. They may yet recover."

Harry smiled, "Looking forward to the summer holidays? Have your parents said what the plans are yet?"

Hermione grinned, "No, they haven't. They only asked me to make sure you had a passport. That means international travel, right?"

Harry laughed "Or it could be a simple bit of misdirection. Not that I have lots of experience with parents."

Hermione turned solemn a bit, "Mum and I have exchanged lots of letters in the last two weeks. My father was surprised by your visit and even more, surprised when you formally requested a betrothal me."

Harry said, "I noticed you on the Hogwarts Express when you were looking for Neville's Trevor. I have never lost sight of you in my mind. I didn't know what I was feeling for so long. It was more than loyalty. It was only after I saw everyone but you and Neville abandoning me. Neville is a true friend and you are much more than a friend. I would mourn the loss of friendship if we split up. I feel something hurtful when I think about Ron's abandonment, but I will move on. I seriously do not know how I could move on without you in my life."

Hermione said, "One sage once said: 'It is not enough to be willing to die for someone for someone you love, it is more important to live for them.' Harry, no matter what happens I want you to live not to be stupid and have some Romeo and Juliette complex. You can go on without me if you must."

Harry smiled, "The best way to that is to have you beside me, where we can watch out for each other."

A sudden knock on the door interrupted the two. "George Weasley stuck his head inside. " Heads up lovebirds just as the train left the stations Knot and Parkinson and Crabb and Goyle got on the train and three 7th year Slytherins got on the train. None of there were at Hogwarts last night or this morning."

Harry said "Thanks!" George closed the door. "Harry cast his best sealing charm followed by a Wizard Notice Me not charm. He immediately sent a Patronus to Madam Bones. Warning of possible trouble on the Hogwarts Express."

Shortly after that, he sent a warning, he sent a warning to Neville to be aware of the Slytherins making trouble.

Minutes later they heard the first blast followed by screams. Harry sent another Patronus to Madam Bones "10 minutes out of Hogwarts, Slytherin Factions attacking students, Send help!" Harry opened his trunk and took out his Invisibility Cloak. I have to do something Hermione people are getting hurt. As he handed her his cloak. They won't expect this." Harry closed his eyes and he Morphed his physical aspects into Draco Malfoy. "Cover my back."

Harry unsealed the door and went out. He could sense Hermione following closely behind him. He paused at the rear car. And slid the door slowly open. He saw several doors hanging, having been blasted as each door was torn asunder. Knott would ask 'Is Potter here and when answered with a "no!' he would cast a few curses into the compartment and move on.

Harry slammed the door wide open catching Knott's attention. In as much a voice like Draco Malfoy as he could muster using what he thought was in an authoritarian voice with an edge snobbery of speaking down to what he felt was his lesser people. "Just what do you think you are doing, Knott? Trying to go to Azkaban for life?"

Knott heads swung around and froze. Looking at what he thought was Malfoy. "How?" Now that Harry had the full attention of Knott and his crew, he raised his wand. "When I have a perfect plan to get Potter and the Mudblood you went and spoiled it. They left the train after the first blasting spell you cast. Out of a window by broom."

I hope you have a plan to escape because when the train gets stopped, it will be surrounded by Aurors."

Knott said, "We have hostages."

You have nothing if any of them are hurt. Draco said with a sneer. I had a plan. I have a broom and you have nothing." As he went back out the door. As he reached the door started to reach out with his off hand to close the door he whispered, You take the two on the left primary. I'll take Knott and the people next to him on the right Goyle is the slowest to react I will try to get him as my number three, you're the back up if I am too slow. On Three, Two, One." Harry cast in a row. "Stupify, Stupify Stupify!" Swing to the left to cover Hermione's two targets to Cast a "Stupify" At the moment the three older Slytherins came charging up Harry aimed at the left-most two and fired with a "Stupify, Stupify!" while Hermione started with the Rightmost and swung to her left "Stupify Stupify!"

The hours of two of them had spent working to make each spell count with pinpoint accuracy worked. Harry eased up and said, "Ollie, Ollie, Oxen Free, It is time for Hermione Granger to out and be free."

Just then after the all-clear was called and as Hermione had taken off the Invisibility Cloak, then Neville and the Twins led a group of students in the vestibule between cars. Neville yelled, "Drop the wand Malfoy."

Harry shifted back to his base form. "Surprise Nev. You now know a new secret. Can you guys keep it?"

The twin's eyes were agog. "Sure we can Harry. Right everyone?"

A chorus of "Yes!" and "sure " were heard.

Harry turned to cast on each of the fallen Slytherins an "Incarcerous"

Which bound them each with ropes. "Harry said everyone needs to take one compartment to assess. If we need a healer, we need to move fast."

Harry strode to the rearmost compartment and quickly counted the bodies and cast the few medical detection charms he new. Moving quickly taking off his shirt and wrapping one person's leg tightly. To slow the bleeding. The rest were hurt but not in immediate medical danger.

Casting another Patronus, he sent the following message "We are about 25 to 30 minutes out of Hogsmead. Attack on Hogwarts Express. We need help! One student critical, bleeding. I applied bandages and direct pressure. Assessing another 10-15 to students follow. Send medical help! Harry Potter."

Harry quickly sent off a second Patronus message to the Driver. "Attack upon students. We have injuries stop the train. Aurors notified."

Cedric Diggory came into the compartment where Harry was applying 1st aid.

Harry immediate asked "Cedric I need to you Apparate and get help. St Mungos? This one has a slice Femoral Artery. I don't know how badly the others are hurt. Maybe worse. Get some help here. I already alerted the Aurors but they have to find us. If you know anyone else can the Apparate to the Auror office. Now!"

Harry realize this girl was bleeding out. He tore off the bandage reached into the gaping wound and found the spurting artery. And with two fingers pinched it shut.

Hermione came into the compartment. Some bad cuts in the other compartment. "Concussions and broken legs and arms. What do you have? " asked Hermione.

Harry said "Severed Femoral Artery." it looks as if it bleed freely for about 3 minutes. She is shock from blood loss. Get someone on a broom and in the air and have his shooting red sparks get someone else on brooms and sent the back and forward along the track so the searchers can find us. I sent Diggory and a few others to DMLE and St Mungos for help. Find out if there is a medical kit with Blood Replenishment Potion on the train. Have some else watch the injured for signs of going into shock."

Harry concentrated on the injured girl. Quietly a small blond girl slipped into the compartment. "Astoria Greengrass!" Harry looked up and saw the girl who had introduced herself earlier as Luna Lovegood.

"Harry Potter. You can save her." sang Luna. "You know Harry 'The Hands of the King are healing hands' is it part of your blessings. You must use them. Picture things as they need to be. And make it so

Harry looked at her confused. "What"

Luna said in a coaching voice "Close your eyes. Picture the artery connected and complete with the blood flowing through it unrestricted, Pull the raw end between your finger to the raw end sense the end and call them together with your magic. Picture the two ends meeting together in your mind. Center yourself and reach into your magic. Breath deeply. Remember the hands of the King are healing hands, Harry. Believe! Picture it in your mind. Make the end meet together to focus your will and your magic. Make it your intent. Apply your will! Focus! "

Madam Pomfrey entered the compartment a few seconds later and stood watching the glow grow around Harry Potter's hand. Slowly the glow grew brighter as Luna Lovegood sang her words of "Focus" and "Intent" and "Will".

Finally, Luna stopped her singing and chanting stating once again, as if it was a fact, "The hands of the King are healing hands. He will heal the people as he heals his nation."

Harry seemed to falter and fall back sitting on his knees.

Madam Pomfrey had finally rushed in and quickly assessed the wounded. By the time she made it to the last compartment the flesh around the artery was still open the artery was now intact. No healing spell she knew could affect that sort of healing. Casting a diagnosis spell it showed the signs and indication of the recent healing and knitting of tissue where the artery had been sliced in two. She estimated blood loss. All that was needed was 6 doses Blood Replenishment potion and some general healing. A few days and the young girl would be as good as new.

Madam Pomfrey went into automatic, as her training kicked in. A dozen more pops were heard as St Mungos healers started arriving. Seconds later The Aurors started arriving.

Harry slowly slipped away into the exhaustion of excessive use of Magic. Safely guarded by Hermione, several Aurors, and healers from St. Mungos.


	7. Bind weed Chapter 7

Bindweed Chapter 7

Five Hours Later

Harry Potter slowly swam to the the light. The world around him attempted to come into focus. He felt someone putting his glasses back upon his face. A faint smell of cinnamon and sage as he felt Hermione hug him. "Welcome Back, Harry. Astoria is going to live because of your action today. The healers do not understand how you did it, but you managed the repairs to her artery. The Blood Restorative Potion did the rest. The healers will manage to repair most of the nerve damages as well."

Harry said "I just what Luna told me to do. I visualized the artery and had my magic make it so. All Will Power and Visualization."

"The Healers want to know how you did it. Madam Pomfrey said she got there just as you were finishing up the healing. All that was left was to close the wound." Hermione said Madam. "Bones has a guard outside the standing room to keep everyone but your doctor at bay. Mister and Misses Greengrass stopped by to thank you but they guard would not let them inside. Madam Bones also passed on her compliments for us taking down what she is calling the Sick-Seven, with no collateral damages."

Harry said "We did only what we had to do. We placed ourselves at minimum risk for maxim effect. Is everyone okay?"

"You tended to the worst injured, Astoria. Madam Pomfrey says it would have take a team of three or four healers working together to do what you did. She was the only healer available for another ten minutes. She would have had to amputate the leg or lose the patient. Chances of regrowing the leg then would be about 25-30%."

Harry nodded, "That why Moody has a prosthetic leg. Magic can't fix everything."

"That's why the healers want to talk to you. You see that artery was cut with a severing curse. Normally a potion of the artery on both ends need to be cut away, because the raw ends themselves carry residue from the curse. Somehow you fixed the cursed ends and the just grew the ends back together." Hermione said. "The healers want to learn that from you if possible."

"It isn't very great technique if it put me out for... How long was I out?" asked Harry.

"A little over 5 hours" said Hermione.

A knock on the door was heard and Hermione drew her wand as she spun around. The door opened slowly and the guard explained "The Healer wants to come in."

Hermione countered "Password?"

The guard replied, "Stonecold."

Hermione said "Enter." lowering her wand.

The healer walked in and said "The Monitoring charms showed you had awaken, several hours earlier than we expected. You used a very significant amount of magic. More than you should safely try to use. So we want to limit your use of magic for the next 24 hours or so. No. Big. Magic. No Patronus, no attempts to heal any more arteries, no major Transfigurations. You know the kind of Magic which in the past has made you feel woozy afterwords. Other then feeling tired, how are you?"

Harry said, "Like I just woke up from a little nap. I am hungry and still feeling a bit unsure of what I did. I had Luna coaching me on how to heal the artery. I just closed my eyes and did what she said."

The Healer smiled, "That matches what Madam Pomfrey told me. We will figure out what you did eventually and how it was done. It might just be a power or magical talent thing. Not all wizards are powerful and we have limitations on what we can actually do. If it is magical talent we would like to know and watch for it. Healers are some of the most powerful wizards around. You not only need knowledge of the human body, but you need the raw power to wield it with pinpoint accuracy every time." As the Healer finished casting a few diagnostic charms. The healer reached the foot of the bed and pulled up a clip board. Using a ball point pen, made a few notations. "Well that explains things. You've recovered nicely Mister Potter. I see you again in a few hours after you have eaten and rested a bit more, before we can talk about cutting you lose. It is just observation now. Nothing to worry about."

An House Elf popped in with two trays of food and announced "Healer Jackson ordered food for you and your lady. Orders you to eat, and rest." before she popped out.

Harry started eating and said "I am hungrier than I thought."

Hermione said "I was at the doorway listening. What did Luna mean when she said 'Hands of the King?' Were any of your family related to the Royals?"

Harry said "Unless it was from my Mum's side of the family. Very little is know about most of her family."

"What About your Aunt Petunia? Would she know something?" Asked Hermione.

Harry reminded Hermione. "Petunia was not born an Evans, she was born a Gaither. Mum's Father was he godfather and adopted Petunia. She cared little for the Evans family. I once heard her say she felt the reason her parents died was because they were on the Way to visit Miles when the drunk drive hit her father's car head on. She hated my Mum and her father. When as she put it 'had me foisted upon her. Things got worse. I was a constant reminder of my Mother. Dumbledore even gave them money hoping it would smooth the way, but only made the Resentment stronger. Mum was a straight A student in school. Petunia was lack luster, never excelling in any subject. She was not lazy, but uncaring and careless. Mum wrote in her journal that her father had spoken about the long hospital stay after the auto accident and some head trauma that Petunia had."

Hermione said, "It is a belief held my many the severe head trauma can lead to some personality disorders."

Harry said "Petunia could go from nice as could be, to a raving maniac in seconds. Vernon on the other hand was always abusive, always thinking people were out to get him. We he drove anywhere he was always screaming about the other drivers getting in his way. I can't see how he survived do a job in sales of all things where being nice is a major factor in sales."

Hermione said, "Well that's behind you for now. When you get out, your coming home with me, until you get the arrangements worked out for summer. My folks will happy to have you."

Harry said as he finished eating. "I was hungrier than I thought and now I am sleepy again." He said as he fought nodding off.

Hermione just smiled and sad the Healer said "That you wanting to just rest was to be expected. Close your eyes and relax."

Harry's slowly fell shut. His perception turned inwards and he dreamed.

Harry had flashes of images so brief he could barely tell what he was seeing it was confusing. Finally a small soft voice said "Your duty is done. The evil has been locked away. Now it is time for you to heal. Your hands which once held a sword are now to be hands that can called healing hands. Heal my people."

Harry looked around and the voice said, "Be not afraid. Now it is the time to put up the sword, for a time. Now it is time to live and give life not take lives. Heal the people. Heal the land." as a Small figure came into view.

Harry stood quietly in his dream space carefully watching the woman. "Harry you have been many things in the past and you will be many things in the future. Your name has changed but not your nature. You have always done what is right rather than what was easy. Enjoy live, give life, heal my people. Heal the lands. I have no other gift for you but a few to guide you. Listen to them. Luna like her mother serves magic, Hermione also serves Magic. And you have been Magic's Knight and King from the beginning. Today you went from Knight to King. The Hands of the King will be healing hands." The figure turned and walked away into the darkness laughing. "I will always be with you. I am Magic, after all."

Harry stood in the darkness of his mind. He understood very little of what just had happened in his mind. He felt confused but understood he was no longer what he had been. A new path had opened for him to follow. It wouldn't be easy but then he never did what was easy. I have always tried to choose what was right."

Closing his eyes he feel into a light sleep resting peacefully.

Harry, awoke three hours later. "What?"

Hermione said "It was a reporter trying to get in, The Auror stopped them from getting in to the room. I am sorry they woke you. How are you feeling Harry."

"Hermione what does it take to become a Healer?" Harry asked.

"Under Professor Snape's rules an O in potions Owl to get into NEWT level Potions, and St Mungos requires a E or better in the rest of the Core Classes before you are allow to sit the entrance exam for training. While training you need Anatomy, Etiology, Medical Potions, Physiology, maybe even Psychology as well. Practical Clinical tours in Pediatrics, OB/GYN, Trauma/ED, Field Hospital/Disaster Response, Curse Treatment and Spell Reversal, Mind Healing. Why do you ask?"

Running his hands through his hair, he said "Today when Astoria was bleeding out, I didn't know what to do. Luna came in and coached me. I still don't understand what I did or how I did it. But I think I am tired of fighting. Let someone else be the Auror, the Hit Wizard. I think I want to be a Healer. I want to help people. It felt good to help Astoria. I wish I could have helped the others, but from what you said there were not hurt as badly as Astoria was hurt."

Hermione said, "Wow that's a big change in your life's direction, Harry.

Harry said, "This day opened my eyes. It is like I know I need a change of direction."

Hermione said "Today has been stressful. Rest Harry and when they let you out we can deal with what we can. And live with the rest."

The Next morning after Harry awoke, he found Hermione sleeping again in the chair. Harry mentally prepared himself for the next day. His hope that he would escape the hospital sooner rather than later. He was not sure why they kept him over night.

He had not been awake for more than a few minutes when Hermione stirred.

"Good morning love" he said softly. "You know it is getting to be a habit of waking up and seeing you. I could get used to that."

Hermione blushed. "I seem to end up sleeping in chairs when I am around you. That I would like to avoid."

Harry decided to have a little fun teasing Hermione. "You could have always used the bed." Watching as her face turned even more red. "I would have taken the chair."

Hermione asked trying to change the subject, "How are you this morning?"

Harry said, "I am feeling well. I was so tired last night. I got a good sleep last night and without any potions help. I not going to run a marathon, or do impossible magic today, so I should be fine."

Hermione inquired, "How did you do it? You know heal that artery? It was sliced completely in two."

Harry shook his head, "I really don't know. I had Luna's help. She guided me in how I used my Magic. I allowed my Magic to read Astoria, and my focus to undo the damage. I pictured in my mind an older anatomy book I looked at back in primary school. I started by using that but need more detail. My Magic got the detail from Astoria, I think. From what the doctors said even the smaller veins and nerves which were cut were almost completely repaired by the time Madam Pomfrey got there. I don't remember much after she got there. And some of what took place while I was working on Astoria."

After some thought Hermione stated, "The question they Healers are going to ask is do you think you could do it again?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders and got a far away look to his eyes, "I would try my best. I am tired of the fighting, Yes I would defend a person, but I don't want to be known as a knight anymore. I have a full plate and the life of an Auror or Hit Wizard is not my life's goal. Maybe I would rather make the need for a person to be defended unnecessary. I think the place to do that is weed out the bullies, dealing the why bullies come into being."

Both were broken from their thought by a knock on the door.

Instantly Harry held out his hand and his wand leaped into it. Even as Hermione fumbled for her wand.

Hermione called through the door, "Password?"

A muffled answer was heard of "Artery!"

Harry tensed. That was not the password used yesterday.

Hermione nodded and said " I set a different password when the guard changed last night. I know not all of Voldemort's supporters were marked."

"Healers are here to see to Lord Potter." The guard announced.

Hermione unsealed the door and opened it carefully.

"Healer Morgan" Hermione announced.

Healer Morgan introduced his fellow healers. "these are Healers Alda, Farell, Stevenson and Rogers?" Spoke the healer. "I need to check Lord Potter over and see about sending him home. These Healers wish to as a few questions. About the magic preformed yesterday by Lord Potter."

Hermione nodded and allowed the men entry. Closing the door behind the healers. She stepped to the side where she could watch them all.

AN:

I missed the November 30 Deadline for NaNoWriMo.

This last chapter is a bit truncated at 2500 words.

The rest of the chapter was meant to cover:

Trial of Sirius Black./shifty 7

Harry Summer without stress except both Challenge OWL Test during the Summer.

Harry visits Godric Hollow/parents grave

at the Granger's Harry explains his prank to a freed and cleared Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Hermione Granger.

5th year Harry and Hermione take both NEWTs instead of OWL

He lives a very ordinary life, HEA ending.

So lucky readers I get to inflect another story which is nearly complete. Actually I have 2 chapters roughed out, and the last nearly complete roughed out as well.

I will Try to wrap up the story here in 3 chapters of about 5k words each?


	8. Bindweed Chapter 8

/AN  
Wow! I promised to get this last chapter out before the new year. I missed that deadline as the holidays and Real Life got in the way. I spend weeks with my go bag and portable radio equipment ready to go as part of a disaster relief team. That pretty much took a lot of personal time as well as helping shape our Local OES com-plan. I sat down and while not 100% satisfied. I think this will be as good as it gets. I might add an epilogue later. Let be revisit this in a few months.

/AN2

I thank the reviwer that pointed out FF had messed up the formating of this story. I believe I fixed the formating errors. At this point I am not sure what happened. I certainly didnt have time until recently to fix things.

I do have a followup chapter outlined, but it is still months away, I keep getting these other others popping up which can not be ignored.

Bindweed 8

Harry stood in front of the doors to the Wizengamot Chambers. He was wearing the formal lord's robes wit the Potter Crest as the Primary family. The other crests were his secondary families, which he was also seat holder and Head of House.

He took a deep breath and centered himself. He knew Both Hermione and Luna were in a witness's isolation chamber waiting to give testimony about the attack on the Hogwart's Express. He was also going to be presenting evidence and testimony hoping to provide proof to exonerate Sirius Black.

He knocked three times upon the door. He waited until it opened slowly.

A voice asked, "Who seeks admittance to the Wizengamot?"

Harry answered with the overly formulaic response, "I, Harold James Potter, Lord of the House of Potter to offer evidence and testimony. I demand entrance as is my right."

The door opened a bit more. Harry walked in as if he owned the Room. Strapped over his shoulder was the sword of Gryffindor. He walked to stand in front of the Chief of the Wizengamot.

He nodded, "Madam Longbottom."

"Lord Potter, You have evidence to present before the Wizengamot in regards to Mister Black's case?" asked Madam Longbottom.

Harry replied, "I do, Madam."

"Present your evidence and statements, Lord Potter." Madam Longbottom replied.

Harry quickly illustrated the complete lack of a trial or tribunal record. The lack of any actual examination of Sirius Black's wand. He added in the fact that both Crouch and Dumbledore have a conflict of interest in the case but, those two signatures appeared on the Writ that had sent Sirius Black to Azkaban.

Harry next introduced copies of his parents' wills and journals detailing who their Secret Keeper was and how Dumbledore knew who was their Secret Keeper. He followed up with a demand for Exoneration and compensation for Sirius Black.

Twenty minutes later, a vote was taken. The verdict was 61 to 10 in favor of Harry's motion.

Harry let out a sigh of relief. Sirius was now a free man.

The Wizengamot took a short break before the trial of the Shifty- Seven, those sons and heirs of the Death Eaters, which attacked students on the Hogwart's Express.

Harry took his seat to wait. He knew Hermione and Luna were waiting in witness rooms to be called. Harry looked and saw Lord Greengrass sitting across from him. A simple nod was exchanged.

Harry recalled how Abner Greengrass had met briefly with Harry just before Harry was released from St. Mungos and thanked Harry for saving his daughter's life.

The 1st words out Harry's mouth were an apology for failing to stop the attack sooner.

Lord Greengrass explained, "If you had not stopped to plan, more people might have gotten hurt, or you might have gotten into a protracted battle and not been able to help my daughter in time. Your defensive attack was properly planned and well done. Your take-charge attitude stopped the chaos before widespread panic had time to start."

Harry said, "Somehow this is all the fallout from the fight between Tom Riddle and me in the cemetery. These people came looking for me and just followed the same tactics they learned from their Death Eater fathers."

Harry stopped and gathered his thoughts. He was prepared to argue a case against these seven people. These followed a path to the dark. They had sought revenge and power, rather than justice. How to do it so they had no chance of hurting anyone again. He was just happy Dumbledore wasn't here to preach second chances and forgiveness. One of these men could become the next dark lord and the rest his minions, marching under the new dark lords banner.

Slowly the rest of the Wizengamot filtered back into the chamber. Yesterday, Draco Malfoy had his trial and been found guilty. The sentence was death. He had been ordered kissed. The verdict had been carried out just before midnight, Effectively ending the Malfoy line in England.

This morning at Narcissa Malfoy's request, he had Nullified her marriage and reclaimed her dowry from the Malfoy Estate. Harry had also signed the eviction papers and had them delivered and served to the statue of Lucius Malfoy and legally reclaimed Blackstone Manor for the Black Family.

How these seven were treated today, would set the course for Magical England for years to come.

Abner Greengrass had said to Harry before he left the hospital, "No free passes. They nearly killed my child and if not for your and Miss Granger's timely interventions she surely would have died. No the full weight of the law shall be brought to bear. There were not children acting out, but grown men, fully committed and responsible for these attacks. Two of them had started to rape a girl when you intervened. These are animals and need to be put down."

Dowager Longbottom called the Wizengamot back to order. Had the seven accused criminals brought in and chain to a bench.

The Wizengamot clerk read out the charges. "18 charges of attempt premeditated murder and a charge of conspiracy to commit murder. Additionally, two of the seven had charges of attempted rape and sexual battery. Last were the charges of trespassing.

Harry wasn't surprised when several barristers stepped forward to represent these men.

They all offered up "Not Guilty" pleas.

One of the Barristers asked for dismissal of all charges because the men were within their rights as Head of House.

Harry quickly stood and entered an "Objection!"

Madam Longbottom stated, "Give us your objection, Lord Potter."

Harry stayed standing as he spoke, "Not one of these men, is Head of House. Not one of them has the rings which are Magic Recognizing them as head of the house. IF as they claim, I am responsible for the condition of their fathers, then I would have a lawful claim upon their houses. This makes them come to harm me, their lawful Head of House, a crime. Just like the crime for which the Ministry successfully prosecuted against the late Heir Malfoy. Assassination or Attempted Assassination of their Head of House or claimant to their Head of Household position, is a crime punishable by death."

Taking a deep breath, "Since the Barrister raised the question, I so move to have the charges amended to attempted Assassination because they were going to hold me responsible for the condition their fathers are in currently. In their minds, I was the claimant to the position of their Head of House." Harry nodded as he sat.

Madam Bones stood and was recognized. "I second the motion to amend the charges as stated. During the interview process, each one of them admitted their goal to kill Lord Potter for what they believed he had done to their Head of House."

One of the dark families called for discussion and the argument was that if these men were found guilty and executed they in 5 of the 5 cases the family name and line would be dead.

Arthur Weasley stood and when recognized stated, "Your argument about ending family lines doesn't matter, that exactly what the accused were seeking to do. Kill a recognized last male of an Ancient and Nobel House, thus ending the Potter Family line."

The discussion died down and The Chair of the Wizengamot stood "Any more discussion? Motion for dismissal is before you, I ask for a call for the question."

Several voices were heard by the call "Question!"

"All in favor of dismissal, stand. Madam Bones announce the count to the clerk. " Asked Madam Longbottom.

Madam Bones spoke, "I count 5 votes for dismissal."

Madam Longbottom spoke, "Clerk record those five votes for dismissal, as I concur with Madam Bones' count.

Madam Longbottom asked, "Those which wish to abstain on this vote please stand." After several minutes and no one stood, she spoke once again, "Last Call for Abstentions?"

"Lord Abbott please announce your count." Madam Longbottom asked.

Lord Abbott stood, Turning complete around and double-checking "Madam, My count is Zero."

Madam Longbottom spoke, "on the assumption the remainder votes against Dismissal, The motion to dismiss is refused."

"Madam Bones proceed with your case." Madam Longbottom ordered.  
Madam Bones stood. "I call Inspector Auror Shacklebolt."

Once Shacklebolt entered the Witness Box and was sworn in, Madam Bones asked Shacklebolt, "Tell us about the events of June 5th of this year."

The Aurora started, "I was in the Aurora Bullpen as on duty as the watch commander. We had received routine notification of the on-time departure of the Hogwarts Express. About 18 minutes later we receive a Patronus Messenger that the Hogwarts was under attack. I proceeded to go to full alert, calling in reserves and sending a notification to St Mungos. I did a briefing and broke the Shift into three squads. One with brooms and a Portkey to Hogsmeade's Station and instructions to "Fly towards London following the tracks. The second group was given instructions to Portkey to a point 30 miles out of Hogsmead and Flyback north follow the tracks. Both groups were instructed to use caution and attempt to take prisoners as the standing rules of engagement are in place. I lead the South most group and I turned the Northern Squad over the Senior Aurora Blakely. The command at HQ was turned over to Auror Davis. He was to take charge of the reserves and be ready in case this attack on the Express was a diversion."

"What did you find upon arrival?" Asked Madam Bone.

Shacklebolt explained, Upon arrival, the Squad went airborne

and started scouting northward. A few minutes later we spotted smoke from the express about 2 miles from our location. It took us about 5 minutes to arrive in the vicinity of the train and after scouting and hearing no spell fire we entered the stopped train. We were met by George and Fred Weasley which had taken over defense of the train. All uninjured students had been moved forward. It was reported also Harry Potter and Hermione Granger had gone back to fight a rearguard action and had secured prisoners and was with several 7th-year students who was rendering medical aid. Cedric Diggory had been sent to St Mungos and was to bring back Medical aid. He was licensed and qualified to Apparate over that distance. As we started to secure the prisoners and investigate the second squad arrived and secured the perimeter. About 2 minutes later a Field Squad of Healers arrived from St Mungos. They immediately sent up a tent hospital and started triage."

"And then what happened?" asked Madam Bones

"I and both squads followed SOP, I posted outside guards. I instructed the members of both squads to start taking statements. I gathered the Wands of the Accused and examine them using the Priori charm. The last ten spells of each wand were recorded. All of that is my detailed report."  
stated Shacklebolt.

Madam Bones held up about thirty sheets of parchment. "Is this the report of which you spoke?"

Shacklebolt looked carefully, "Yes, Director Bones 32 pages. Each page numbered and initial by me and the last page contains my signature and testament."

"Madam Chief of the Wizengamot we offer this as exhibit one and offer copies to each seated member."

"So allowed" spoke Madam Longbottom.

The Clerk quickly used a duplicating spell and distributed the parchments.

Madam Bones asked setting out 15 bags of wands. "Do you recognize these wands, Auror Shacklebolt?"

I do Director these are the wands all collected in the last carriage of the Hogwarts Express. One of the accused had Three wands, Three had two wands, and two only had one wand. Every one the wands had Unforgivable curses recorded on them. Several of the wands found in the accused hands had cutters and blasting curses which we identified as blowing open doors and injuring students. Mister Knott's wand was identified as the wand which nearly killed Astoria Greengrass." testified Aurora Shacklebolt.

During questioning of the accused did they give any reason or rationale for their actions?" Asked the DMLE Director.

Auror Shacklebolt stated, "They were sure Lord Potter had something to do with their fathers' condition and was going to torture his friends until they got the information on how to reverse the effects of whatever it was that he did?

She stood looking at her notes. "That covers just about everything. Madam Chief Witch, I will reserve the right to recall this witness at a later time."

Madam Longbottom spoke to the defense team. "Justice will be swift and thorough. Your witness."

"Madam Chief Witch, Members. I thank you for a chance to question the witness." Turning to the witness, "Mister Shacklebolt, What's your blood status?"

Shacklebolt corrected the Barrister, "The name is Auror Chief Inspector Shacklebolt, Barrister Brown."

Before Harry could stand, Madam Bones stood and objected, "Blood status has no bearing on the testimony of the witness. What Aurora Shacklebolt testifies to can not change because of his blood status. He followed SOP and all standing orders."

Madam Longbottom asked, "Can you justify that question?"

The barrister said with a straight face, "He should not hold his position as an Auror without proper blood status, Madam. And because of that his testimony should be discarded and ignored."

"Then I will have to allow the question." Madam Longbottom frowned, knowing where this was going. "Answer the question."

Shacklebolt said My Father's Father 22 generations ago was a Chief Wizard in Sudan for the Pharaoh Ementhoth. The rest only go back 15 generations. I guess you would say I am Pure Blood Magical because the goblins certified me for this position."

"No other questions." stated the barrister as he looked at Harry Potter with a smirk.

Madam Bones knew she just lost the case but decided to go through the motion anyway. "Next witness is Lord Harold Potter!"

Harry stood and as he walked by Madam Bones he passed a sheet of parchment, He was seated before she had a chance to look at it.  
She looked at her notes and then the parchment Harry had passed.  
"got ya," she thought as she smirked at the defense Barristers.  
"Good afternoon Lord Potter. I need to ask you this and move forward with your testimony since the good gentlemen brought this up. What is your blood status?

Without a change of expression to his face, he stated, My father's family magicals date back to Celts and Beakers. My mother's family was believed to be muggles. But she was adopted. There is a record of her real family being magical for over 60 generations. Rowebree and Blofeld where her parents' names, both killed by the Knights of Walpurgis. The muggle authorities got the scene 1st and took the uninjured child to Social Services, after 6 months they placed the child up for adoption." The Certificate of Blood Purity you have in your hands was filed the morning in the Ministry Office of Inheritances. I will be claiming the Rowebree, Blofeld, and Oal Family seats and appointing proxies for them." Grinning at the defense barrister. Checkmate Harry thought.

Madam Bones questioned him about what happened on the train ride and the banter which took place between Knott and himself. He described in detail the wound Astoria Greengrass and how Harry had tried both magic and muggle methods. Finally, he stated The Healers at St Mungos suspect it was Wild Magic fueled by my emotions and need. That healing nearly exhausted my magic core and overworked magical pathways, endangering my life. I not sure I could ever do it again. I wish that I shouldn't be required to do such a thing. I believe Miss Greengrass left St Mungos three days before I was released."

"No more questions," spoke Madam Bones. "Your Witness Barrister Brown."

Barrister Brown was at a loss. Their whole defense was going to having Potter and Granger's blood status called into question. That door was closed.

He looked over his notes and found one question. "Mister Potter,"  
"That's Lord Potter to you, sir. Actually, since I outrank you, Barrister Brown, the proper address from you to me in formal sitting like this, is My Lord Potter, Now correct yourself and start again.

With a frown of being put down by this whippersnapper, Barrister Brown started over, "My lord Potter, Mister Knott is willing to swear he was talking to Draco Malfoy and not you. Because you have never been taught human transfiguration, just how did you fool Mister Knott?"

Harry frowned, "I was going to try to keep it a secret. My grandmother was Black. The Black family is known for having one inherited talent which can not be taught or learned. One can learn how to control it and I have been working on the control from before I went to Hogwarts. I am a MetaMagnus. I am still working on control but can keep a form for about an hour."

Slowly Harry concentrated into reshaping himself. The Barrister's mouth stood agape as he was looking a near doppelganger of himself. "The more changes I do seem to take off the total time I can how the next change."  
The look of concentration disappeared and The witnesses feature quickly reverted to the normal Harry. "There you have it."

Barrister Brown called for a recess, and it was granted. Barrister Brown requested a magical sound barrier so he could confer with the accused.  
Madam Bones nodded and cast a circle of silence around the chained accused.

Fifteen minutes later, Barrister Brown approached Madam Bones, "Several of the accused ask if you are willing to make a plea bargain deal?"  
Five of the two will plead guilty to the charges of assault, in exchange for dropping the charges of the attempted assassination, the two additional will plead guilty to the sexual assault charges, in addition to the general assault charges. In exchange, they will offer information to the supplier of the extra wands and be a witness on behalf of the state. The names they gave me are eye-opening."

"Madam Bones as long as these five do not include Knott, I may be agreeable to a minimum time in Azkaban prison minimum security section. How much I wish the Magical World had an alternative to Azkaban."  
"The plea bargain is not for Knott." Barrister Brown stated. " Even after I explained to him the only avenue of defense collapsed when Potter played that trump card. I don't see him here so he is down in Inheritance claiming those seats and votes? How many seats?"

Madam Bones smiled. "All total 18 from both sides of his family. If he claims all those seats that are currently empty because they are now statues, over 60."

Barrister Brown, "That too much power for any one person. But I know I am responsible for some of that. I knew of Auror Shacklebolt's blood status. Please forward my apologies to him. I had to establish a precedent before questioning Potter. I lost."

Madam Bones observed, "Here comes Madam Longbottom. Let me speak to her,"

"Ami I know that look, What's up?" asked Madam Longbottom.  
"Madam Bones grinned, "We have what we want. Five want a Plea Bargain down to a charge of magical battery and trespassing and the two plead guilty to sexual assault in addition to the magical battery. Minimum concurrent sentences. Minimum Security in Azkaban. In exchange, we get names and details. We know there were unmarked supporters and some are in the Ministry. We have a few now and will get most of them. This is the break we need."

"We will see, any plea bargain will have to court ratified." reminded Madam Longbottom.

A few minutes

later, Madam Longbottom called the Court back to order. "Will the Prosecution and Defense approach the Bench."

"Madam Bones, I understand the Defense has an offer?" Asked the Chief Witch.

"I have received such a proposal, and if the investigation proves their information true will be willing to enter into a plea bargain for 5 of the cases."

"Barristers for the Defense?" Asked the Chief Witch.

"Barrister Brown, I spoke with the 5 of the defendants, and with their counsel, they have elected to enter into a binding Plea Bargain Agreement." The lawyer spoke with an air of resignation.

"Then We will adjourn until 9:00 AM tomorrow. The prisoners are remanded to the custody of the DMLE until that time. The court is recessed." Announced Madam Longbottom.

Harry stood somewhat vexed. Madam Bones made her way to him she was quickly joined by Lord Abner Greengrass.

Madam Bones explained to Lords Potter and Greengrass, "No one is getting off without some time in prison. Five of the seven are entering guilty pleas. Two of them are entering guilty pleas for sexual assault. Sentences will be served concurrently and will be minimum security in Azkaban. In return, they will give full information to everyone behind this attack. This will give us an inroad into the unmarked supporters of Tom Riddle."

Harry turned to Abner Greengrass, "I don't know how I feel about this. None of them were the ones firing curses, but they enabled Knott. They all had unforgivable curses on their wands. The must answer under Vertiserum where and when they used those curses and make sure no human or other sentient magical being was killed. They are all cowards that depend on mob strength to terrorize people."

Abner said, "To which attempted the sexual assault should not get concurrent sentences. But if we get them to give information on unmarked Deatheaters and supporters of Riddle, then so be it.

At least the girls involved with the assault will not have to testify. Their names will remain private and not be part of the public record. That is a good thing."

Harry nodded in complete agreement.

Abner asked Madam Bones, "Any word on Albus' condition, Ami?"

Amelia shook her head. "McGonagal said 'he stays in bed all day and Sleeps most of the time. His magic is waning and he is wasting away. It is as if his magic is fading and that was the only thing that kept him alive. When he wakes up he asks for Harry Potter and then falls asleep quickly again."

Harry said, "He set himself up by not following the rules. I certainly hope no one ever again decides to use that cup as something to bind a person to a contract. Anyone that does suggest that needs to be removed from power."

Abner said, "You speak as if you have done more than the normal amount of study."

Harry spit out the words, "I... well a group of students that helped with research and training... We have. That Artifact is dangerous. One can write just about any contract they wish, active the Goblet of Fire, and then write a person's name and enter it. 48 hours after activation the contract automatically gets activated. The person is forced to follow the contact. "  
Abner asked, "How might that work?"

After Harry thought for a second, "Well let say some old wizard with a taste for young ladies got his hands on the Goblet of Fire. He could write a marriage contract. Activate Goblet of Fire by the contract and then entering any young lady's names 48 hours later that contact will be active, and it could cost your life and the life of your daughter if not followed through."

"Even worse, "Harry explained, "He would write a contract for you to sell him your business, Perform a deed or just about anything else lawful or unlawful, and need not even tell you about the contact. And the results would be the same."

Madam Bones shook her head. "We could have used Goblet of Fire in the last war and written a contract which would have had required Voldemort to surrender and all his Death Eaters? The Goblet of Fire could have enforced it as well?"

"Or," Harry said, "an agent of Riddle, could have contracted that he be named King. That's why I am looking for a way to destroy the Goblet of Fire. And the sooner it is destroyed the safer I will feel."

Amelia asked, "So do you think the cup is still in play?"

Harry said "Yes, because in his head Dumbledore is still seeking a way to win and revoke my adult status. As long as he won't give up the Goblet of Fire will punish him and all the others that tried to do the same thing. He must either stop his actions in thought, word, and deed or we must destroy the Goblet of Fire or he will continue to suffer the punishment."  
Abner Greengrass said, "I will speak with the people in the Department of Mysteries. They may want to undertake that project."

Madam Bones nodded, " I will talk to Croaker myself and ask the object to be destroyed."

The Members of the Wizengamot slowly filtered out chambers, Harry remained behind hoping that the press would have glutted themselves own different member's statements and had their appetites sated for the time being.

As he made his way towards the atrium, before he got to the lifts he was joined by Luna and Hermione. They rode in silence and when the doors opened quickly made their way to the fireplace to Flu home. Allowing the young ladies to go 1st gave him a chance to take a deep breath and step forward calling out the Rookery as his destination.

Sirius was waiting for them and the 5 gathered around the table.  
Sirius asked, "Well?"

"The Decision on your case was easy 61 to 10 for exoneration and compensations," Harry said with a grin. "Madam Bones did say to let the press blast the word around for a few weeks before you started popping up in public. Keeping you being freed in the press is going to be big news for a few days. Maybe an interview or three will keep it there."

Sirius nodded, "I hate the idea of interviews, but if that will make the transition easy for the public I might feel safer going out in public."  
Hermione asked, "What about the other trial?"

Harry frowned, "Well it started with the charges being amended to an attempted assassination. The defense had an ace in the hole. The prosecution's first witness was Shacklebolt, as expected. What was unexpected is a challenge to his blood status, There is a little law that prevents anyone except purebloods from being an Aurora. Because an Aurora is required to testify as a witness and only purebloods can testify against purebloods."

With a grin Harry went on, "While Shacklebolt passed that test easily, everyone knows my mother was Muggle, right? Just like everyone knew Sirius was my parents' secret keeper, they were wrong. Two days ago I have an inheritance test done because I ran across some paperwork stating my mother had the same test done. Turns out she was adopted, Her real name was Lilith Diana RoweBee. I had it registered this morning and filed for the three seats which go with the Rowebee family."

I have to have lots of children it seems, My 1st born son will be a Potter, The second son will have to be a Black unless you have a son, Sirius. The Rowebee Oal and Blofeld lines can go to either gender. I don't want or need that many votes."

"Well, Back to the trial, that move killed the defenses only option, and had to out myself as a Meta to the court. They asked how I could fool Knott, and I give them a demonstration by morphing into Barrister Brown."  
Best Prank Ever.

No, there is one better but I need to let the dust settle a lot more.  
So we adjourned for the day, 5 of the 7 are offering a plea bargain agreement, Madam Bones is ironing those out. The specifics are non-concurrent sentences. The Charges of attempted assassination is dropped. Trespassing, Conspiracy, and Magical Assault and Battery stay, Two plead Guilty to sexual assault. All are Minimum Security stays in Azkaban. 30 years reduce 15 years if the information leads to prosecution and arrest of those which aided and abetted them in the attack and any information they might know about hidden and unmarked supporters of the Voldemort. That's how Karkaroff got out prison time after the 1st war. He named people, including Crouch's son as Death Eaters."

Hermione asked, "So the two girls will not have to testify?"

"It doesn't look like that." The only thing left is for Knott and Stebens to offer Vertiserum testimony. The two of you may not even be called. Madam Bones will ask for justice tomorrow. Knott and Stebens appear to be unrepentant. Probably ask for them to be kissed. No lifetime of Dementor Exposure."

Sirius declared "Being kissed is kinder than life in Azkaban. You do know that the cell doors are not locked from the outside in Azkaban. Any prisoner is free to open the door at any time. Some do. They are usually swarmed within minutes. I was free to travel the prison wing in my animal form. It was easy to escape when I was ready. "

Luna said "Dementors are terrible, I think. No one should be exposed to them."

Everyone nodded in agreement with Luna.

Hermione asked, "So out of the 169 seats, you actually can claim control of how many?"

Harry shook his head, "Enough may be to force a change. I want those 37 seats of the death eaters put up for election. The ministry nominally holds 13 voting seats for Department Heads. That would leave 156 seats held by heads of house. Most of those Ministry Department Heads also hold a family seat giving them two votes each. Now the ugly part, the Ministry appoints people to sit the other empty seats. These are political appointments. Often brought by contributions to the current Minister of Magic. These are one-year terms appointed by the Minister alone. After my and Hermione's paperwork is filed and processed. The ministry is left with 31 votes. That leaves 73 votes held by inherited rights. Out of the 73 I control 27 seats. Hermione has 12 seats.

Luna's dad 5, Abner Greengrass 7, Longbottom's Gran has 11 votes. Our small alliance holds 62 votes. The ministry controls 57 votes until they decide to appoint the 39 seats which belonged to the Death Eaters. That is still in legal limbo because the Goblins are no certifying deaths. The Goblins have certified the souls are Encased in the stone bodies. No right of inheritance can happen until the soul departs this realm."

Harry looked tired, I would like to give up some of the Potter votes. Those plus the 39 and those 8 held by heads of departments, and hold open elections of 4-year terms for those seats. 82 seats elected, 41 up for election every other staggered by 2 years. Map out each district by the population of Witches and Wizards without regard to blood status. Every Magical person of age gets to vote. The ministry votes are reduced to 5, and those appointments must not hold any other seats. That makes 82 inherited seats and 82 elected seats. 5 ministry seats. The Chief Wizard or Witch, not an elected or hereditary seat holder but elected by a majority of both houses and 5 ministry votes combined.

"The hereditary seats are more apt to be conservative and the elected seats more progressive. Because it allows equal status for all, it will be more egalitarian. Shouldn't our primary move should be to void all blood status laws." Hermione asked

Harry asked, "Why not both."

The next morning saw Harry Potter and Sirius Black passing early through the Atrium at the Ministry for Magic.

The two of them made their way and Harry filed the assignment of proxy to Sirius Black to vote the Black Family Seat. He also filed to proxy for Oal Seat to Andromeda Tonks.

They made their way to the Ministry Cafeteria for a bite to eat before the politics started.

By 9 AM both were seated in the Wizengamot Chambers and the session recalled to order.

Each of the five of the accused subjects to the plea bargain agreement was asked individually to the terms and they fully understood what was required. The 5 were sentenced to 2 years maximum security followed by 20 years in Minimum Security. The sentence to be reduced to 1 year and ten years after they complied with the plea bargain agreement. Also, the two which plead guilty to sexual assault would get an additional 2 years in maximum security wing plus and additional 20 years to be reduced one additional year and five in the minimum security wing of Azkaban. Each of them upon release will be placed upon parole, allowing never to commit any crimes.

Madam Longbottom asked for the sentence to be ratified. The vote was again 51-10 in favor.

Madam Longbottom asked Madam Bones if she had any more witnesses for the prosecution.

Madam Bones, "I offer Misters Knott and Stebens to right to testify under Vertiserum on their behalf."

Barrister Brown looked at the two men, Both shook their heads in the negative. "The defendants decline that right."

Madam Bones said, "The Prosecution rests."

Madam Longbottom, "The Defense, do you have any witnesses to call?"  
Barrister brown again looked in askance to the two defendants. "No Witnesses.

Madam Longbottom spoke, "Then we will move to the closing statements."

Madam Bones rose from her seat and looked the two men, Frowning at what needed to be done. "Members of the Wizengamot. We are seated today to pass judgment on to unrepentant criminals. They attempted the assassination of one of our peers and the unjustifiable attacks on innocent students need to be addressed in the harshest way we can. A guilty verdict is required. A Lifetime in Azkaban is beyond cruel and unusual, I ask for the Kiss. The attempted Assassination is a suitable sentence. The unjustified act of careless firing life-threatening curses into a train compartment requires our stiffest penalty also the Kiss. The evidence plain as day. They can not and will not testify to their innocence.  
Madam Bones sat down.

As the Defense stood up.  
Brown spoke. He spoke in a sincere tone, "Yes these two men committed would appear to be a heinous crime. But luckily no real harm came from it by the swift actions of others. No lasting harm. We ask mercy."  
And took his seat.

Madam Longbottom said "30-minute recess. Take this time to reflect. Our actions today will set the stage for years to come. Will be overly forgiving and offer an endless number of second chances or stick to the law and render true judgment and offer justice for everyone."

Nearly everyone sat quietly. A few people moved from one group to another group and discussed what options were open. Some were families that had a darker reputation, some were lighter. Lord Greengrass sat for most of the 30 minutes.

Lord Greengrass stood and moved toward Potter and Potter stood and walked and met him near halfway. Abner had led the Neutral Families for years. He offered his hand and Harry took it. Moving the majority of seats slightly to the more progressive side. Changes were going to happen. He would rather be on the egalitarian side. With a nod of understanding, they both returned their seats.

At the 30 minute mark, Madam Longbottom recalled the session to order.

"Are we ready for the Question?" she asked.

The 1st call was "Discussion?" from the Chief Witch

The silence was nearly overpowering.

The Chief Witch then called "Question" took place after several minutes of silence.

The answer was almost thunderous. "Question."

Those Opposed to a guilty sentence please stand and be counted.

Lord Black, please make the count please and give it to the clerk. "Court Scribe, I have Nine standing for a not guilty verdict."

Madam Longbottom, "Court Clerk the count of standing for a Not Guilty Verdict is 9 votes, I concur with Lord Black.

Those abstaining please stand.

"Mister Weasley, Will you count and report to the Clerk? Asked the Chief Witch.

Arthur counted " Court Scribe I see 11 that have stood for abstention.  
Madam Longbottom spoke, The court assumes out of the possible vote the rest vote Guilty. The verdict is for Guilty. The accused is sentenced to be given the Dementors Kiss before the midnight hour has passed. The Aurors quickly removed the Guilty.

Any other business to come before the Wizengamot? The chief witch asked.  
Harry stood, "I offer a bill."

The Chief Witch had understood Potter had a plan. The time to strike was now.

You have a copy of the bill to present.

I do

Hand to the clerk for duplication and distribution, please.

Harry made his way across the floor, handing the parchments to the Wizengamot's clerk. A few seconds later, duplicates were being sent to every member.

Harry stood, "This proposal will reshape the Wizengamot. Currently, as we sit, these 39 empty seats can't be filled. We all know that they must be filled but how? Currently, if the lines are ended by the death of the seat holder, they are inherited. If no family member steps forth, they get filled by appointment by the Minister of Magic. That places him in virtual control over the Wizengamot. That must not happen. Already he appoints 31 vacant seats, plus 13 department heads which have full voting rights. This proposal eliminates that problem. I suggest that the Wizengamot take the 31 inherited seats currently filled by appointment by the Minister of Magic, the 39 of now-vacant seats, along with 10 of the 13 Head of Department seats by assigning them to an elected proxy. Plus, I am donating 5 seats to make the total of elected seats equal to the seats that are currently inherited seats. A suggestion is made that Britain should be divided into 82 different election districts. Each district will be made up of an equal amount of magical population. Each magical district will elect one witch or wizard to set the proxy for a term of 4 years. The 1st election will be for 41 two year terms and 41 4-year terms. Any of the age witch or wizard can run for these seats. The Minister of Magic is still allowed to send 5 people to represent his administration, provided they are not already seat holders. This will split the Wizengamot with 82 elected members and 82 inherited members. The Chief Wizard will not vote in less need to break a tie exists.

The Chief Witch asked, "Any questions?"

"This bill is declared properly introduced. A vote will be held in two days, the session will start at 10 AM." Madam Longbottom declared and then inquired. "Is there any more business to come before the Wizengamot today?"

After waiting a few minutes, she declared, "The Wizengamot Session is in recess.

In seconds chaos erupted. "Potter was mobbed with voices of support and against his proposal.

Eventually had enough. "Do you wish your votes to become useless? If you do not move quickly, then the Minster will. The favoritism of the past nearly ruined this nation. If Voldemort would have succeeded in the recovery of his body, our nation would be again crouched in fear. While the lawless ruled again. Those 39 voices all carried the Dark Mark. The where Voldemort's voices. If you allow the Minister to appoint those seats, They shall be his voices. He will be the next tyrant, making his word the only word. This allows everyone a voice, the old families as well as the people themselves. It is called buying in, and it works in the Muggle world. It works in the Magical world. In The States, The Middle American and Caribbean Confederation, The Magical Arabian States, The Union of Pacific Islands all have a split house system. It works. Why have the last two Dark Lords come from England? Grindelwald wasn't German, he was born here in Godrics Hollow good grief people he was Dumbledore's best friend and lover when they were both young."

Harry said, "If you sit and wait, the choice will be taken from you. This can not be allowed to happen. The choice is ours to make. Discuss this and weigh your options. Nothing is being taken from you. Those currently sitting appointed seats

may lose them in the end. Starting today, Gringotts is offering to test any muggle-born for inheritance. In the last three days, I have claimed the seats from my mother's side. Several other Muggle-born is starting the process to reclaim their family seats. By making a move now, those 39 seats which will never be able to be claimed will be removed from the equation. Our choice, people. We need to exercise our choice, or it will be made for you by the Minister of Magic."

He stood and made his way through the crowd that stood in silence with the stark realization of Harry Potter being right again. Harry thought to himself, He had not just stirred up an honest nest. He had kicked it so hard the members were actually thinking and acting rather than being a rubber stamp.

Two days later, sharply at 10:00 AM, Madam Longbottom the Acting Chief Witch, banged her gavel. "Come now! The Wizengamot will come to order."

She started without hesitation, "We have a Bill on the floor which has been introduced. Does everyone have their copies? Good. Moving on, I open for the floor for discussion. You will rise. I will start the rightmost upper tier seat first. When I call upon you, state your name for the record. You can Comment or ask a prior commentator about his comments or question the author of the Bill. Be Polite. Be Calm."

"Those wishing to make comments, please stand." Madam Longbottom saw a dozen members had stood. He pointed to the first person.

Madam Longbottom voiced, "Mister Johnson. The member representing the Department of Transportation, You have the floor. The Five Minute Rule is in effect and can be extended if need be."

Mister Johnson stood and started, "I don't see the need for any ministry members. This politicking takes my valuable time. I can see why a member representing the DMLE is here. I glad to see the members stipend every month in addition to my wage from the Ministry. Truthfully, I believe that my time is better spent doing my job. I think this is a good idea. I yield my time." Mr. Johnson sat looking around, he saw a few surprised faces and thought at least no one is screaming yet.

Dozen of people proceeded to speak, mostly for the bill. A few questioned how the Election Campaigns would be financed. Would there be a limit or cap on spending? What sort of extra rules needed to be made. Can people outside the district contribute money? Do they have to reside inside the district and maintain a primary family residence there? Most were good questions. There were few ugly suggestions like one that wanted to amend the Bill to exclude Muggle-born Witches and Wizards. Some want to restrict the elections to males only. Some want only purebloods to run for election. Those were in the minority. Someone even suggested a maximum age limit. And few wanted to raise the minimum age limit. In all, the Group moved forward nicely. Madam Longbottom had kept track of possible amendments, as had Harry. As they wrapped up the discussion,

Harry stood up and thanked everyone for the comments. He had listened to the discussion and answered the questions the best he could. "I admit the Bill isn't perfect. I knew not everyone would like it. The discussion we had, has shown that this body can be a fully functioning lawmaking body. I condensed the best of the suggestions to an amended Bill". He said while walking down and presenting to the Clerk. "It isn't perfect, but it allows the Wizengamot to retain the power to write laws. It answers most of all your misgivings. It covers the rules for domicile, campaign finances, and spending limits. It also creates a rule for impeachment and removal by the group. As well as creating a method to recall a member by the voting public in the districts."

The Clerk duplicated and distributed the amended Bill. Most sat and read it quietly.

Lord Greengrass stood." Madam Longbottom, Can we have a 30-minute Recess in chambers?"

"The Chamber stands in recess. 30 minutes people." Madam Longbottom stated.

Harry had never seen a group so engaged in a discussion. A few had frowned, but most felt the Bill was workable. The 5 day filing period and 15 days to election meant it would not be a protracted period. Many of the goals Harry and Hermione wanted, were covered, and once the new Wizengamot was assembled. The details on the bill removed all Blood Purity laws. It was considered a back door way of fixing a problem but the language was straight forward.

Group collected and broke up well before the 30 minutes were up everyone was back in their seats.

Madam Longbottom nodded and asked, "Is everyone ready?"

With no dissenting voices, She Rapped her Gavel. "Session will come to order."

Immediately Lord Greengrass stood and was recognized. "Madam Chief Witch, I am proud to call for the Question and a Roll Call vote."  
"Thank you, Lord Greengrass. "The motion is a call for the question and a roll call vote. All opposed stand? Mr. Johnson, will you count those standing an inform the Clerk of your count?

"Madam Chief Witch, I count seven opposed to the question." Mr. Johnson Replied.

The clerk will record seven stands as opposed to the question. Any Abstentions please stand. Mister Abbott your count please."

John Abbott looked and report, "Madam Chief Witch I see no one standing in Abstention."

Madam Longbottom commanded "The clerk will call and record each member vote. Can everyone keep their tallies as well."

The Clerk started with the single votes 1st. The Call starts with John Abbott he voted in favor. The voting in this style was long and protracted because even members not present need to be called declared absent. Finally, in the end, The Clerk called, "Lord Harry Potter?"

Lord Potter Stood and declared "I vote The Potter Seat for and the Rowebee seat for. The remain Seats abstain."

Continuing on Harry said, "I am happy to say I see that a majority of members support the move forward. I wish to thank everyone. The small fact this Bill would have passed without any of my votes. Today we made history. This day in years to come will be as important as the Day the King granted the magical people our Great Charter."

Madam Longbottom smiled. "Everyone we thank you all for your hard work. Any further business? Good work, We stand in recess until Monday at 10:00 AM All those that wish can sign the Official Tally. Today we made history." and she banged her gavel.

The Wizards and Witches stood and approach the table. Slowly laid their tally sheets down and stood back waiting.

Madam Longbottom said "It is traditional that the author of a bill is 1st to sign it. Mister Potter, you have the honors today. Harry walked down and with a sigh seen the long row of tally sheets to sign. Well, this is one reason so few bills get passed he thought and quickly made his way down signing each of the member's tally sheets.

At the end of the table, Madam Longbottom stood. "Press conference next Mister Potter, The clerk will collect your personal sheet for you."

Amelia Bones, Augusta Longbottom, Lord Greengrass, and a few other Members made their way out to Wizengamot doors. To a small podium and table.

Madam Longbottom stood. A microphone for Wizard Wireless service was setting on the podium. Madam Longbottom spoke. "Good afternoon, Wizards and Witches of Britain. As many of you know the Wizengamot has been struggling for days now, on how to handle the vacant seats which can not be filled by inheritance. Lord Potter was Gracious to donate a few seats. Tomorrow will mark a shortened filing schedule. The goal will be to fill those vacant seats, ten former seats held but department heads for a total of 82 seats to be held by-election. Britain will be divided up in the 82 equally populated districts. Each district will elect a member from that district. The person running in that district must have their primary domicile in that district. Tomorrow a committee will set down and draw up those districts and publish them in the Daily Prophet. The next morning will start the 5 day filing period. And then after 10 days after that will be the election. This is a special election 41 seats will be for 2-year terms and 41 seats will be for 4-year terms. An election thereafter will be every two years for 4-year terms. Any of age Wizard or Witch in good standing may file to run."

The news reporters scrambled to pick up the press handouts.

Madam Longbottom asked, "Any questions?"

Dozens of reporters stood and shouted a barrage of questions from every side, Madam Bones stepped up and emphatically said "Stop that, Right now. We will take the questions in an orderly manner and with proper decorum. I will indicate a reporter. He or she will introduce themself, then state the news outlet which works for and then ask one question. The questioner may ask for a follow-up. It may or may not be allowed. No personal questions, the only questions allowed at this interview is about the Bill which was just enacted or the process which took place."

She pointed at one of the Reporters, "You first."

The person indicated spoke, "Dane Harrigan. A reporter for The World Voice, I read this handout. It states any witch or wizard of age and in good standing. Does than mean that blood status does not matter?

Harry stepped forward, "Any Blood Status, as long as they are in good standing. Part of the definition of good standing is to have passed at least one Owl in a wand based subject. Do not read anything more into or out of the new law. The wording is plain and simple. There are no tricks or loopholes."

Next, Madam Bones points at the younger Witch. She spoke softly, I am Grace Farragut with the Weekly Witch, "How much of this law was written by Lord Potter? If he had help in crafting it who aided him?"

Harry again stepped forward, The initial concept came about while I was in St Mungos recovering. The wording was smoothed out with

the help of Two Witches, Hermione Granger and Luna Lovegood. The final wording was done during this morning's session to ease some misgivings and correct some of the election and nomination protocols, campaign finances rules, and spending limitations. Many of the members of Wizengamot, aided in the final markup of the Bill that was passed into law today. In the end, it was a group effort."

Madam Bones pointed at another, And that person spoke with a pronounced French accent. "Juene Margo, Parisian Daily, "This new law allows witches equal vote and equal say in Government, Oui?"

Madam Longbottom "I take this one. Because there are a few more witches than wizards, I might expect there to be an equal or slightly greater number of elected Witches. The hereditary seats by far will still follow family charters and will be mostly Wizards. The rule currently is something like only 17% will allow a Witch to hold the seat."

She pointed at one more Wizard reporter. "Hank Longfellow, Daily Prophet, "How many seats will you end up holding when all is said and done?"

Before Madam Bones could admonish the reporter Harry indicated he would answer but this was the last question. "When Everything is said and done, I will hold nothing for I will be dead. I surrendered 5 seats to make a workable plan, so the inherited seats and elected seats were equal in number and power. The Ministry gets 5 votes. As you will find out I voted two votes today, one to honor my mother's family, and one in honor of my father. Neither vote was needed to pass this law. Hopefully with the testing being done at Gringotts distant family members may be found and the seats distributed to them to votes proxies and with the long term goal for someone from that branch of the family to become the Head of House, eventually. I hold the old saying you can't take it with you. What is important is what I leave behind. A legacy of repairing the harm to this country is what I want to leave. This is a step. One of many needed, but a good step in the right direction. Out of the mess we currently have there will not be a dictator or tyrant looming in the next few months Power will be distributed, More evenly. You'll see fewer laws Edicts and Executive Orders of the Minister of Magic. Lawmaking will again be in the hands of the Wizengamot. Thank you all for your understanding and time. It has been a trying time for all of us. Good day to all."

Harry turned and stepped back as the rest of the Wizengamot followed him out.

Anber Greengrass Turned and said "Well-spoken Harry, I am glad we made our alliance. It worked better than I thought it would. Your willingness to compromise carried the day. Everyone felt they had input and could see the fine turning you did. We have a working body of lawmakers again. This wasn't created in a week or ten days, I suspect you and your helpers have been working on this most of the last of the school year."

Harry laughed, "Yes, but it was then a project for the far future. I saw we had a small window of opportunity before Minister Fudge realized what he might try to do. I didn't do it alone, each of the people that voted in favor voted to preserve our freedoms."

This time when he left for the lifts he was met and walked alongside Hermione and Luna. Before they left the lifts, Luna passed out two sets of Sunglasses.

Hermione laughed and said, "The future is so bright, we got to wear shades."

The trio moved confidently across the atrium and several press photographers took pictures of this trio of power.

And in three flashes of green flames, they were gone.

Thank evening, Harry and company sat around and the parlor. Joining the trio was Sirius Black, Xeno Lovegood, Dora, Andi, and Ted Tonks.

Harry said, "This is about the greatest prank even and lesson why one should never make up rituals on the fly. It started as I was Portkeyed away and arrived in the cemetery. I made a good landing and didn't fall. I saw something and ducked back falling on my ass and decided if they got closer I could get a better shot. There are two spells that I can do wandlessly. They are the levitation charm and the basic stunning spell. I have to be close because I can't get the aim down to hit anything reliable more than six feet away. I lay there listening two of these clumsy footfalls and hear him getting closer and closer. I heard him stop right next to me. I waited to the count of three and fired off a wandless stunner at near point-blank range. Blew Wormtail back over ten feet. I grabbed my wand and stunned him again for good measure. Then I searched Wormtail for anything I could use. I found a sharp Ritual knife and a couple of wands."

Pausing for breath and taking a sip of Butterbeer, Harry continued, "While I was searching the area, I heard a voice calling for Wormtail. Glancing into an open crypt, I saw this hideous thing. About the size of a two-year-old baby but looked like an old man. I stunned it. Whatever it was, it housed or was possessed by Voldemort. I stunned it again for good measure. I continued to explore the area. I was expecting Voldemort to have more of his Death Eaters around. I didn't find anyone. I did find a big arsed cauldron, a book on rituals, and all the stuff needed to restore Voldemort's body. Get this, his Ritual required the blood of an enemy, my blood. I could let that plan be ignored. So, I rewrote the Ritual. He reached into his pocket, fishing out the folded paper he used that night.

"I put the abomination into the caldron and started the ritual, using those words:"

Spirit of Magic, hear our voice.  
I am the voice of Tomas Marvolo Riddle's named enemy.  
I speak for voices that call out for justice for all of the victims.

Stone of the Earth. Dead. Solid and unmoving,  
You will give his body material and form.  
You will contain his soul and all his branded followers.

Harry explained, "I had found a good size piece of Bloodstone, most red with a little green. I tossed it into the mix."

Wind of the world. Swift, free, and unbound  
I ask you to carry all parts of his shattered soul, here  
From wherever they may be hidden, locked away, or residing.

Harry said "This next part was hard. I remembered what Neville said about some plants. I found and gently had a rolled up ball of dozens of vines of bindweed with flowers and seed pods intact. I held the ball up while he was a few feet away from the Cauldron. Before I tossed that into the mix."

Bindweed, of the earth the keeper of life,  
You will join the souls with the unchanging stone,  
and bind it inside the stone, unliving and unmoving until the end of time.

Sipping his butterbeer, Harry continued, "That's pretty much what happened until my forehead ripped open. A piece of Voldemort came out. I passed out because of the pain."

Looking at the people's faces, Harry smiled, "The rest was setting the stage and creating a false memory. I have hidden the real memory away and will hide it away deeper after tonight. Someone else needed to know. Voldemort and his Death Eaters will never walk this planet again. The universe has a long life ahead of it. They are stuck in the stone until the end of all time. With one little word, I changed the intent of the Ritual. It was not my intention to condemn all the Death Eaters to the same fate."

Harry opened his Mokeskin Bag. Reaching in it and picking out the now-defunct Horcrux of Voldemort. "The Ritual also gathered all the bit and bobs that Voldemort used to hide pieces of his soul."

"This ring, a tiara, a healers cup, a locket were all found as well a snakes head. Then there was my scar, which is why I claim that I hit my head. Somehow the Ritual pulled a chunk of young Riddle's soul, back from hell." Harry explained.

Hermione asked, "So, where do you go from here?"

Luna giggled. "We go back to school, Do our best to graduate, and move on, Giving Harry lots of babies. He has lots of family names to restore. My first will be Lovegood. The second will be whatever family he needs next. I see six children by me. And several more by you. The great restoration of magical Britain starts with Harry and us."

Harry turned bright red as he became the subject of discourse.

Sirius laughed almost endlessly a the great prank.

The Tonks family sat speechlessly. 


End file.
